Old Ghosts
by traceyaudette
Summary: "Hi sweetheart. I'm Gemma and this is John, we're Jax's parents. Would you like to come home with us?" She nodded her head, John reached out his hand, she took it. He pulled her out, picking her up in his arms, carrying her out of the trailer. I don't own SOA, just my OC! This is an AU. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Devon pulled her rental car over, getting out she leaned against the car, taking in the dilapidated trailer. The place needed some TLC when she lived there, the first six years of herr life. After years of neglect it was a disaster.

Leaning against the car, she closed her eyes letting the memories wash over her.

 _Going back to the first day of kindergarten and meeting Harry and Jackson in Ms. Whitney's class. They'd sat at the same table together, at recess she was sitting by herself._

 _The two boys had walked over to her, sitting down with her. She thought for sure they were going to be mean to her like the other kids. They had shared their snacks with her, spending the entire recession with her._

 _At lunch they sat with her, all she had for lunch was crackers, the two boys shared their lunch with her. She wasn't hungry for once in her life, there was hardly any food in her house. After school, a big boy was following her home. He knocked her to the ground._

 _"Your mom is a crack whore. You're a baby crack whore." He went to hit her, when she heard yelling. Harry came running out of nowhere, knocking the boy down. He straddled him, and started wailing on him. Jackson helped her up from the ground._

 _"Come on Devon, I'll walk you home." Harry caught up with them, walking on the other side of her. It was the first time she'd felt safe._

 _Thank you Jackson and Harry!"_

 _I'm Jax and he's Opie...we are only called by our full names when we're in trouble." She smiled at them before going into the house._

The sound of bikes pulled her back to present day, she glanced up smiling as the bikes pulled up behind her. "Jackson Nathaniel" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Devon Elizabeth !" He kissed her check. She looked at the giant of the man standing next to Jax.

Harry!" He picked her up, swinging her around in a hug. "How'd you know to find me here?"

You're predictable Dev, every time you come home for a visit, at some point you end up here."

She smiled at both men. I have to remind myself the hell I came from, so I don't end up here." She had always been afraid of ending up like Irene Main, her egg donor, aka her crack whore mother.

"You will never end up like her." Jax cupped her face. "Come on, we've got to get you back to the club and hidden. Ma is out shopping with Luann right now, then Clay is taking her out to dinner in Stockton. The party starts at eight, that gives you a couple hours to rest and shower."

She climbed back into the car, driving back to the club, thinking about how your life changed for the better on your sixth birthday.

XXX

 _You woke up that day, not expecting much, your mom usually ignored you most mornings. She was hung over and asleep, it was sad that you knew that at six. You found a pudding pack for your breakfast. For your lunch, you found some bread, and smeared some peanut butter on it._

 _She left for school that day, not expecting much, the only friends she had were Opie and Jax. At lunch as usual they brought extra food for her, then Opie gave her a cupcake. They sang Happy birthday to her. After school, Jax gave her a pink SAMCt-shirt, and Opie gave her new shoes._

 _They walked her home as usual, but today no one was home. They didn't want to leave her, but she knew they needed to get home. The sky had turned dark, it had started to rain. Both boys ran home, before long it started to storm._

 _She was terrified of storms, she crawled under her bed, the lights flickered and then went out. She curled herself into a ball, when she heard Jax calling her name. Two faces appeared at the edge of her bed, she pushed farther back._

 _Hi sweetheart. I'm Gemma and this is John, we're Jax's parents. Would you like to come home with us?" She nodded her head, John reached out his hand, she took it. He pulled her out, picking her up in his arms, carrying her out of the trailer._

XXX

Pulling into the TM lot you smiled at the mechanics standing around. Devon walked up behind Chibs. "How's my favorite Scotsman?" He spun around, picking her up.

Sweet girl, when did you get into town?" He kissed your check, putting you down.

A couple of hours ago." She was picked up by Tiggy next.

Doll face, we would have picked you up from the airport!"

"Me coming home wouldn't be a secret anymore if you gossip girls knew anything about it!" She laughed as Tig put her down. "Bobby!" She gave the man that taught her how to play the guitar a hug.

"Sweetheart!" He hugged her tightly.

"Do you knuckleheads mind letting me hug my step-daughter?" Clay came forward embracing Devon into his arms.

"Hey Clay! I'm hoping I'm still a surprise for ma?"

"As far as I know she has no clue!" Happy had finally made his way to the front of the garage, he nodded his head at her, smirking. She smiled at him, thinking he was sexy as hell. She usually didn't go for his type, but she was willing to make an exception for tall, dark, and hotness.

She had met him once or twice when she'd come home to visit, he was the club enforcer. "Hap, you remember my sister Devon. Dev, this is Happy, he just recently, transferred to Charming."

You watched hm play with the toothpick in his mouth, having a couple of naughty thoughts about his mouth. " Nice to meet you again Happy." She smiled at him. "It's been a long day already, I've been up since four am New York time. I need a nap, then a shower before tonight."

Jax walked forward. "My room has been cleaned for you."

She looked at him. "Jax clean or Gemma clean?'

"Very funny sis! Gemma clean!" She grabbed her suitcase from the trunk of the car, walking towards the clubhouse. It was good to be home, she was looking forward to surprising her Ma later that night.

XXX

She woke up, when her two nephews crawled into bed with her. They started tickling her, and kissing her face. "Daddy says it's time for you to wake up!"

Devon pulled Abel and Thomas into her arms kissing them both, and tickling them. The little boys squealed and wiggled in her arms. "I love my little monkey boys!"

The door opened, Tara was leaning against the door frame. "Okay, boys leave her alone. Go find Uncle Tig!"

Smiling mischievously she looked at her nephews. "Uncle Tiggy has candy, tickle him until he shares." She laughed as the two boys took off yelling for Uncle Tiggy.

Tara let out a small laugh. "Does he have candy?"

"He has some hidden in his room." Tara left the room, she got out of bed, going to the bathroom getting into the shower.

XXX

 _Gemma filled the bathroom tub with warm water and helped Devon climb in, she helped the little girl wash her long golden brown locks. She grabbed a wash cloth and poured some vanilla scented body wash on it handing it to the little girl._

 _Devon couldn't help but this is what it's like to have a mommy. After she was clean, Gemma helped her out of the tub, wrapping a big fluffy towel around her small body._

 _"Let's comb out your hair sweetheart." John poked his head in, dropping a bag on the counter. He smiled at Devon, his eyes were so kind. Gemma picked up the bag, and pulled out clothes, helping Devon get dressed._

 _"We'll go shopping tomorrow and get you more things."_

 _"Thank you Gemma." Gemma took her hand, smiling down at her._

 _"Now, let's go see what those boys are up too." She took her hand and lead her out of the bathroom._

XXX

Devon was sitting on the bed, waiting for Jax to come get her, the plan was for Gemma to get settled, then she'd come out and surprise her. There was a knock on the door, she got up, to answer it, Happy was standing there with a couple of beers.

"Thought you might be thirsty."

She looked at him smiling, taking a beer. "Thank you, come in." He came into the room, and leaned against the dresser, she didn't miss his eyes roaming over her body. She was wearing a black, lacy, a-line dress, with matching heels, her hair was pulled up, showing off her neck. She decided all was fair, her eyes roamed over his body.

He smirked at you. "See something you like?"

She set her beer down on the dresser, running her hands along his shoulders, and down his arms, she smiled at him. "I like everything I see." She leaned in, kissing him, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He deepened the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, a knock on the door, and Jax's voice broke them apart.

She might have to kill Jax later, a slow and painful death for her brother. "Dev, ma is her, come on." She pulled away, picking up her beer, she walked away from Happy.

She slowly made her way into the main room, seeing her ma, sitting at a table, she walked over, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Happy Birthday Ma!"

Gemma turned around. "Sweetheart? Oh my God! My baby girl is home!" She got out of the chair, hugging Devon. "How long are you staying for? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was a surprise, and we'll talk about my visit later. Tonight is about you." She had so much to tell her family, secrets that she had kept from them, but tonight wasn't the night to say anything.

"Baby is everything okay?" Gemma looked at her with concern.

"I promise I will tell you tomorrow. Let's just enjoy the night." Luann took pity on you and distracted Gemma, you made a quick get away, needing some fresh air, you went outside.

XXX

Sitting on the picnic table, she was enjoying a minute of peace when the door opened, and Jax and Opie came outside. They climbed up on the table, taking a seat on either side of her. "What's going on with you short stack?" Opie asked.

"Nothing...I just needed a minute."

Jax looked at you. "Wrong answer! You forget we both know when something is going on with you! So spill it!"

"I'm moving back to Charming, the movers will be here next week. I've retired because of health reasons, and personal issues."

"You better start talking!" Opie said.

"What do you want to know about first?"

Jax cupped your face. "Health...sis"

"I'm fine, I swear, you aren't get rid of me. I had throat surgery two months ago..."

"What the hell? And you're just now saying something?" Opie asked

She could tell both men, were angry with her. "I had a tumor removed from my vocal cords, it was benign. But my singing voice..well there was some damage and while most likely I can still sing, it won't hold up for a professional performance night after night."

"Ma is going to be pissed you didn't call. Hell I'm pissed at you." She got up, look at them.

"Then you're going to love this next part."


	2. Chapter 2

_Gemma led you to the kitchen, Jax and John had also gotten take out and a birthday cake. John had bought her a baby doll for a present, and Jax bought her a stuffed animal. She went to bed that night with a full belly, and in a warm comfortable bed. The next day, true to her word, she and Gemma went out shopping. Devon got a new wardrobe, she even got her haircut, and her nails painted._

 _She felt like a princess that day, she didn't want to think about going back to the trailer, that afternoon when you returned to the Teller house, Harry was there. The three of you played together for the rest of the afternoon, she spent the rest of the weekend at the Teller's. When Monday came around she felt sad, knowing that she'd have to go back home after school._

 _After school Gemma picked the three of you up from school, she drove you back to her house. When Devon climbed out of the car, she caught the little girls hand. "Sweetheart, John and I were talking. We were wondering if you'd like to stay with us. I talked to your mom, she said it was fine."_

XXXX

Jax and Opie stared at her waiting for you to tell them the rest of the story. "Six months ago Irene and her new boyfriend Malcolm showed up at my apartment demanding money. Telling me if I didn't give them what they wanted, they'd go to the paparazzi and tell them my sad story."

"Please tell me you didn't give them the money. And again why didn't you call me?" Jax asked.

"I did give them what they wanted, they were going to give information about the club. And I'm a big girl, I was trying to handle my own shit."

"I take it the money wasn't a one time thing?" Opie looked at her sympathetically.

"They came back again and again, each time they came back, it was for more money. They became nore violent, and threatening. I finally I had enough and told them no more. It was right after my surgery, I knew I was retiring and coming home."

"What do you mean violent? Clay is going to be pissed that you didn't call him!" Jax said.

"You guys can't fight my battles for me, I'm not a little girl. I can handle my own shit, I've dealt with things on my own for years." She looked at her brother, and Opie. Jax hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"You're home now, your family is here no more handling things on your own." He released her from his hold, Opie grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

"Dev, we'll take care of Irene and Malcolm." She loved being home with her family, even though they could be over protective. She pulled away from Opie, smiling at him, and at Jax.

"I know you guys will. Things have gotten way too serious, let's go back inside, and have a good time." She pulled the door open going inside to join the party.

XXX

She walked back into the clubhouse, Happy was playing pool with a croweater hanging on him. He looked up, staring at her when she walked back into the room, she could feel his eyes on her as she made her way to the bar. Ordering a shot of vodka, she downed it, there was a tap on her shoulder, finding Juice standing behind her.

"Juan!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He picked you up, spinning you around, he put you back down.

"Dev! I'm so happy to see you!" She smiled at him, he was a sweet guy, he'd had a massive crush on her when he prospected for the club. She had to let him down gently but they had become good friends over the years. She glanced up, seeing that Happy was playing pool still, but the croweater was no where near him. She smiled at Juice, placing her hand on his arm, she whispered in his ear before walking away.

She went to join Gemma across the room. "Hey mamma!"

"Hey baby, breakfast in the morning at eight. You can tell me what's going on, unless you want to tell me now."

"I told you, tonight is about you. I'll be there tomorrow morning, and I will tell you everything." She kissed her on the cheek, before getting up again. She caught Happy's eye, and walked out of the main room, going back to Jax's dorm room. She sat down on the bed, closing her eyes, not looking forward to the next morning.

XXX

 _Devon st on the bed, playing with her baby doll, Gemma and John came into her room, John picked her up. Holding her on his lap, Gemma smiled at her. "Devon sweetheart, we want to ask you something."_

 _She looked up into John's kind eyes, then into Gemma's. "What?"_

 _"We were wondering, if you wanted to be our little girl. We'd be your mom and dad, you'd stay with us forever."_

 _"Really?" Devon's little eyes filled up with tears. "Yes!" The Teller's hugged her tightly, she wrapped her small arms around them. Three months later she became Devon Elizabeth Teller. It wasn't long after that, Gemma and John announced they were having another baby. She wanted to be happy for them, but she was afraid that they would send her back now._

 _The club was celebrating the good news, she was outside hiding between some oil drums crying. Tig had ound her scooping her up in his arms. "What's wrong doll face? Are you jealous that you're getting a little brother or sister?"_

 _She shook her head no. "They'll send me back now." She buried her head into his chest, sobbing her little eyes out._

 _"Oh baby, no." He carried her inside, to John, whispering something in his ears. John gathered the little girl in his arms, hugging her close._

 _"Sweet girl, you're ours now forever. We're going to be one big happy family. We love you, dry your eyes." He hugged and kissed her.  
_

XXX

The door opened, Happy was leaning against the door frame, his dark eyes just staring at her. "Need something Hap?" She smirked at him. "See something you like?" He made made his way to the bed, pulling her up, to him.

"I like the look of you!" His lips crashed down on hers, he broke the kiss off. "Do you and Juice have something going?"

"No, he had a crush on me once a long time ago, but it was on sided."

"Good." He pulled her to him again, kissing her, his arms pulling her tightly against him. He broke off the kiss, smirking down at her, he left the room, Devon was left standing there in total awe and shock. She wasn't sure if she go after him or not, then she remembered who she was, she didn't go chasing after men. She went back into the main room, she was going to party with her family.

Scanning the room, she didn't see Happy anywhere, she walks over to the bar joining Jax and Opie. Ordering a shot of vodka, she downs it, chasing it with a beer. Tig pulled her away from the bar. "What's going on with you? I can tell when you're hiding something doll face!"

"Tiggy, I have to tell Ma and Clay first!" She leaned in kissing him on the cheek. "I will tell you and Chibs soon." Hearing his name, he walked over to them, his arm going around her shoulder.

"Tell me what sweet girl?"

"Doll face here is hiding something from us, she hasn't even told Clay or Gem. Have you told your brothers?" She rolled her eyes, looking at Jax and Opie.

"I told them some of it tonight..." She knew once the whole truth was out, all hell would probably break loose. She'd get scolded for not telling them what was going on in her life. "I'm fine, I promise." She glanced up to see Happy, coming back into the main room, his eyes finding her from the hallway. He went over to the bar, grabbing a beer, he grabbed a croweater, laying a kiss on her.

Devon rolled her eyes, not sure if he was playing some game with her or not. Gemma and Clay walked up, saying their good byes, making her swear to be at the house for breakfast at eight the next morning. She promised that she would be, the day was beginning to wear on her, she said her good nights to everyone, and headed back to the dorm room.

She curled up in bed, drifting off to sleep.

XXX

 _She was so excited when baby Thomas was born, she was a good big sister. Always there to help ma take care of him, he had what she called the family flaw. Devon stayed close to him, playing with him as he got older and he couldn't go outside. Keeping him entertained, singing to him, reading him stories, trying to make him happy._

 _John didn't want her whole childhood to be wrapped up in taking care of him, he had Gemma enroll her in her first dance class. She was a natural, ballet, jazz, tap, any type of dance, she excelled at it. That's when her love for performance started, she'd practice at home, in front of her family._

 _Her first recital the audience was full of leather clad bikers, watching her perform, they cheered the loudest for her. The rest of the parents were slightly unnerved by it all. Thomas was a year old at her first recital, he clapped and cheered for her, pointing and calling her name. Jax and Opie were typically boys, they were bored, and didn't want to be there, but they did clap when she was done dancing._

XXX

She felt a warm body next to her in bed, her eyes popped open, she knew she hadn't been that drunk the night before. Looking at the body next to her, she saw a heavily tattooed arm, draped across her waist, she followed it up to a bald tattooed head. Poking at his face, she heard him grunt. "Hap, what the hell?"

"Heard you crying last night, came in to check on you." His arms pulled her closer to him. "You asked me to stay." She didn't remember any of it, she didn't have that much to drink. Reaching over to grab her phone, she saw it was seven twenty.

"Shit!" She pushed his arm off of her trying to get up, he pulled her back to him. "I'd love to stay and cuddle Killa, but i have to be at ma's in forty minutes for breakfast. unless you want to tell them why you're in my bed."

His bed popped up, looking at her. "I enjoy keeping my balls thank you." She jumped from the bed, running into the bathroom. He was gone, when she came out ten minutes later, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. Heading out into the main room of the clubhouse, she ran into Opie.

"Good morning, ya little tramp!" He smiled at her knowingly.

"Shut up, it isn't like that!"

"Oh, so I didn't see Happy sneaking from your dorm room this morning. I'm so telling." She elbowed him in the stomach.

"What are you, like three? He heard me crying in my sleep, he came to check on me, I asked him to stay. Nothing happened. Why are you even here? Don't you have a family of your own to bother?"

"Your Ma wanted me to pick you up, and make sure you got to the house okay." He smiled at her.

"Of course she did, and where is your partner in crime, my brother?" He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Come on, let's go. Don't want to be late for your ass chewing." She rolled her eyes, following him out to his bike.

XXX

Once breakfast was finished she tried to put it off as long as she could, but Gemma wasn't having it. "What's going on baby?"

"I've bought a house in Lake Estates, the movers will be here Wednesday, I retired because of health reasons, Irene and her new flame Malcolm have been blackmailing me for six months. Each time asking for more money, their threats becoming more violent and threatening. So how has everything been around here?"

Clay and Gemma just stared at her, Clay found his voice first. "Baby girl I think you need to start explaining in detail." Devon exhaled slowly, and told them almost everything.

"Why didn't you call me to come take care of you?" Gemma asked.

"Ma, things around here fall apart without you. I was fine, I'm sorry, I know I should have called you and told you what was going on with everything."

Clay's blue eyes stared at her from the end of the table. "Yes, you should have. How much money did they take from you?"

"It doesn't matter, I did it to protect the club. I invested my money, I had it to spare. They did some scary shit and threatened me, there's a good chance they'll come here looking for me."

"Then we'll take care of them." Jax said. She smiled at her family, knowing she was safe.

Gemma stood up. "You're staying with up, until Wednesday. Monday, I'll arrange to have Juice put in a top of the line security system for you."

"Thanks Ma." She stood up, helping clear the table, walking over to Gemma, she could see the hurt in the woman's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't call you about the surgery, but i know how you worry."

"You're my baby girl, I'll always worry."

"I know ma. I need a ride back over to the clubhouse to get my things."

XXX

 _She was ten years old when Jake Hale decided to tell her some truths, he was always such a snob and mean to Devon every chance he got. He was several years older then she was, he always waited until Jax and Opie weren't around to torture her._

 _"How does it feel to be bought and paid for crack baby? She tried to ignore him, and walk around him. He pushed her down on the ground, sitting on her waist. "I'm talking to you, biker trash!"_

 _Devon was still a small child, doctors had told Gemma and John, she probably always would be small, because her mother had used drugs during her pregnancy. Not being one to take his crap, she balled her tiny hands into a fist, and threw a punch at his nose. He let out a scream of pain, falling backwards, she rolled to her feet, and started kicking him in the face._

 _She was lifted off her feet, and flipped around to face Uncle Clay. "What's going on here champ?"_

 _"He knocked me down and was sitting on me, called me a crack baby and biker trash. Teller's don't put up with that kind of shit!" He chuckled, carrying her to his bike, leaving Jake lying on the ground._

 _"Where's your brother and Opie?"_

 _"I don't know, still inside the school." She wasn't going to rat on them, that they got into trouble earlier in the day, for dunking Jake's head in the toilet, when he had lifted her skirt up, trying to see her underwear. Little did he know, she had a pair of shots on under her skirt._

XXX

She pulled into the driveway of her childhood home, she was so lost in her memories she didn't even remember the drive over. She pulled her luggage from her car, making her way into the house. No one was home, ma must have gone shopping for family dinner the next night.

She carried her bags to her childhood room, smiling at how almost nothing had changed in here. Pictures from high school still up on a bulletin board, if she opened the closet, she'd probably find old dance shoes and costumes. Hearing the door bell ring, she made her way to the kitchen door, pulling it open, she was surprised to see Happy on the other side.

"Hap?" He stepped inside, looking down at her, without saying a word he pulled her into a kiss.

"So, you're staying here instead of the clubhouse?"

"It is my home for now." She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something more. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her again.

"I don't know what it is about you, but i can't get you out of my head." He growled against her ear, she smiled coyly.

"I have that affect on people." She wrapped her arms around his neck, he sat her on the counter. His hands slowly slid under her t-shirt, making contact with her skin, she let out a small sigh.

"You coming to the party tonight?" He continued to kiss her, his hands exploring her body.

"Maybe you can convince me to go.." He growled in her ear again.

"Oh yes I will!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the followers and favs! Please R &R!**

 _She remembered when Chibs first came to Charming, she was eleven, Thomas was struggling and really sick. Her dad had brought him back from Belfast, he was transferring in from SAMBEL. He had such sad eyes, and kept to himself, Devon was drawn to him. Even though his eyes were sad, they were kind like her father's._

 _She was hidden out behind the oil barrels crying one day, she missed her dad, and she was worried about Thomas. She heard someone coming towards her, she stopped crying, not wanting to be found out. He sat down on the ground, leaning against the fence, hiding from the others, letting his sorrow out. She crawled out from behind the oil barrels, looking at him, through her tear stained face._

 _"What's wrong sweet girl?"_

 _"I miss my daddy. Thomas is dying..." He pulled her into a hug, comforting her. "I don't think my daddy loves me anymore!"_

 _"Oh sweet girl, he loves you so much."_

 _"Why are you sad?" He kissed the top of her head, hugging her close._

 _"I miss my little girl." She cupped his face with her small hands.  
_

 _"I'm sorry, I bet she misses you too!"_

XXX

Devon sit in Jax's room, Tig and Chibs leaning against the dresser, she filled them in on the last six months. She could tell they were upset with her for not telling them sooner what was going on. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Chibs pulled her into a hug. "Sweet girl, we're your family you know you don't have to face anything on your own." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Jax, Opie, Clay, and Gemma have already..." Tig pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

"I should spank you for not telling us." She laughed at him.

"Always the perv, Tiggy!" She tried to lighten the mood. "The important thing is, I'm moving back home! She smiled at both men, Tig kissed her on the cheek. They walked out of the room together, going into the main room of the clubhouse. She went to the bar, asking for a water, scanning the room, she found Happy playing pool.

There was a red head hanging all over Happy, Devon felt a twinge of jealously shoot through her body. He did ask her to come to the party with him, he spent thirty minutes, making out, convincing her. Now, he was letting some whore push up against him? She made eye contact with him, raising her eyebrows at him.

She got up, walking outside, she sat on top of the picnic table, leaning back, she was enjoying the night air. "Hey beautiful, why don't the two of us go inside?" She opened her eyes, looking at the dark haired man leaning against the table.

"Move along" She didn't move, he grabbed her wrist trying to drag her off the table. She jerked her wrist from his grasp."Touch me again, and it will be the worst mistake you'll ever make."

"It's your job, to do what I say!" He leered at her.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Devon Teller, let that sink in for a minute." The door opened and Happy came out, seeing the man too close to her.

"Get away from her!" He growled.

"Sorry Hap, I didn't know she was taken."

"Now you know!" The Nomad, went into the clubhouse, Happy climbed on top of the picnic table pulling her close to him. His hands going into her hair, puling her face to his.

"You get tired of the whore pushing up on you?" He growled at her, his lips crashing onto hers.

"I don't want the whores, I want you D."

She pulled away from him, grinning. "You sure you want to get mixed up with me? I mean the presidents step-daughter, VP's little sister..." His lips were trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

"I'll risk it!" She wrapped her arms around him, he picked her up off the table, carrying her to his bike.

"Wait! I need to go get my purse, and let ma know I won't be home tonight, so she doesn't send the club looking for me."

"You're a grown ass woman!"

"It's just being considerate." She pulled away from him, going back into the clubhouse, grabbing her purse, she pulled out her phone sending Gemma a text before going out to Happy's bike. He looked impatient waiting for her, he handed her a helmet, she put it on climbing on behind him on his bike. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held on tight as he took off for his home.

XXX

As soon as they were through the door, he pulled her to him, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. Tossing her down on the bed, he pulled her clothes off of her, she was laying underneath him, in nothing but her underwear.

"Christ, your beautiful!" He stripped down to his boxers, climbing in bed with her. She wrapped herself around him, pulling him close to her. His phone rang, they both let out a frustrated groan, he got up reaching for his jeans. "Yeah! I'll be there in ten minutes." He ended the call, looking down at her. "It shouldn't take me long...do you want to wait for me?"

She smiled up at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you naked in bed waiting for me in my bed when I get back!" He leaned down kissing her.

She smiled up at him. "Then that's where you'll find me." She watched him get dressed quickly, leaving for the club. She laid back in his bed, pulling the blankets around her, dozing off to sleep.

XXX

 _Thomas died when she was twelve, she was totally lost without him. John stayed gone to Belfast after that, Clay was comforting Gemma, Jax had Opie. Devon had no one, she felt abandoned and alone for the first time since she was six. She started focusing on dance, taking more and more classes. She didn't even mention her recitals to anyone, she was actually surprised to look out into the audience seeing two bikers._

 _As she made her way to the audience, Tig and Chibs were waiting for her with flowers. "Sweet girl, why didn't you tell anyone about tonight?" She shrugged her shoulders, looking at the floor._

 _Tig squatted in front of her, lifting her chin up. "Come on doll face, what gives?"_

 _"No one cares about this any more. Dad is never home, ma has Clay, Jax has Opie...and I have dance."_

 _"You always have us, don't forget that." Tig hugged her to his side, letting her go, Chibs pulled her in for a hug._

XXX

She whimpered in her sleep, she felt rough hands on her. "D, wake up baby." Her eyes fluttered open, staring into Happy's eyes. "You okay?" He wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really." She leaned up to kiss him, he pulled her against his chest. She leaned into him, letting his touch, push the memories away. Not all memories she had from growing up Teller were all sunshine and rainbows. There were some bad memories, some that came back to haunt her, like ghosts from her pasts. She closed her eyes, focusing on Happy's touch.

The way her body was reacting to him, he was doing amazing things with his hands and mouth. She just wanted to get lost in the moment.

XXX

The next morning, she woke up with him wrapped around her, she slowly started to try to crawl out from underneath him. His hold tightened, she was pulled against him. "Where are you going?" He mumbled against her hair.

"No where." She curled up against him, laying her head on his chest.

"That's what I thought." She smiled against him, feeling his lips moving against the side of her face.

"I do need to get home soon, I have to help ma cook for tonight. She heard him growl, he pulled her on top of him. She stared down into his dark eyes, smiling at him, leaning down she kissed him. His arms went around her waist, holding her in place.

"What if I want to keep you in bed all day?"

She laughed. "You can call Gemma, and explain it all to her. I'm sure she would appreciate it,while you're at it you can tell Clay too!"

"I'm more afraid of Gemma, then I am of Clay." She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I better get a shower before you take me home." She rolled from the bed, going into the bathroom, she had stepped into the shower, when he stepped in with her.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He growled at her, lifting her up, holding her against the shower wall. "You're mine, as long as your home." She was gpoing to tell him, she wasn't just visiting, but he cut her off, kissing her.

XXX

As the club gathered around the table, she was seated between Tig and Chibs, Happy was across the table. Clay stood up, looking around the table. "I'd like to thank everyone for being here tonight, as we welcome our daughter home. She's home with us permanently." She smiled at everyone at the table, she felt Happy's eyes on her.

She looked at him, not able to read his expression, she looked down at her plate, not wanting to know what he was thinking. The platters were past around, she carefully filled her plate with food. Tig and Chibs giving her hell, as always about how much she was eating. "Your skin and bones love. Eat more then that, you need some meat on your bones."

Tig poked her in the ribs. "I'm glad your home, you need to be taken care of." She smiled at both men, kissing them on the cheek.

"I'm pretty sure Ma has that covered. I think she has plans to feed me." She looked up, to see Happy glaring at her, not sure what his problem was, she ate what little was on her plate. After dinner, she helped clear the table, the croweaters cleaned the kitchen. Jax and Opie dragged her out back to talk to her.

"Ma says you spent the night with Happy?"

She looked at Jax, letting out a groan. "So much for privacy."

"I don't want you getting hurt. Hap isn't the type of guy that settles down."

"Look Jackie, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl. It's fine, now go back inside and tell ma I'm not going to get my heart broken. And no one will have to die." She watched the two of them going inside, smiling and shaking her head. That's one thing that will never change, is Jax and Opie looking out for her, and wanting to protect her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were staying for good?" Came a raspy voice from the side of the house. She went stepped around to find Happy leaning against the house smoking.

"I didn't get a chance to..."

"This morning in the shower, when I said you were mine, while you were here."

"Fine, you're off the hook. You thought I was here for a week at the most. I won't hold you to it." She started to walk away, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Why didn't you say something then?"

"I was caught up in the hot shower sex but like I said, you're off the hook Happy." He growled at her, his lips capturing her. "You don't do relationships and settle down...I get it." She pulled away going into the house. "Life goes on."

XXX

 _She was fourteen, when her dad was killed in a motorcycle accident, she was beyond devastated. She stood by his casket, Tig on one side of her, Chibs on the other, each man holding her up. In two years time, her heart had been broken in a million pieces. She locked herself in her room after the funeral, Gemma was at her wits end. She wouldn't open her door for Jax or Opie, she ignored them._

 _In an act of desperation, Gemma called Tig and Chibs over after three days, the two bikers climbed in through the bedroom window. Unlocking the door, they took care of Devon, comforting her. She didn't realize it at the time, but both men, were scared out of their minds that they were going to loose her too. They stayed by her side, until she came out of it, promising to always be there for her no matter what._

XXX

Later that night Devon woke up to a tapping on her window, she sat up in bed looking over. She caught a glimpse of Happy, she got out of bed, opening the window, she looked at him.

"What the hell Hap? It's three am?" She whispered.

"What if I don't want off the hook?"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. He climbed into her window, pulling her into his arms, his lips lowering to hers.

"I don't want to be let off the hook. I told you, there's something about you, I can't get you out of my mind."

"And you felt compelled to come over here at three am and tell me? You could have called instead." She crawled back into bed, pulling the blanket over her head. She heard him laugh.

"I'm a man of action!" He kicked off his boots, climbing in bed with her, pulling her close to him. "Are those pompoms?" His gaze was looking across the room at her dresser.

"Yes, and there's a cheerleading uniform to match in the closet." She wrapped her body around his.

"Don't tell me shit like that, unless you plan on modeling it."

"Not at three am...now shut up and go to sleep." She dozed off to sleep, her head on his chest.

XXX

Gemma walked into her bedroom, shaking them both awake. "Hey baby!" Happy's eyes snapped open. "Unless you want Clay to shoot you in the balls, you better sneak out of here the way you came."

"Thanks Gem!" He leaned in kissing her. "See you later D!" She watched him climb out the window, and run across the yard. Gemma smiled at her.

"I always knew you'd end up with a SON, I thought it would be Opie or Juice."

"Ewww, Opie? He's like my brother, and Juice is too..."

"He needs to talk to Clay before you two go any further."

"I'm sure he will, he's a good SON. Please don't go planning any events, we're just to the having fun part, I'm not sure how serious it all is."

"I was watching him at dinner last night, he couldn't keep his eyes off you." She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to fix breakfast. What are your plans for the day?"

"I need to go buy appliance for the new house, I'm going to Lodi."

"Not alone..."

"I'll be fine, you worry too much." She sat up in bed, glaring at her mom.

"Have you told Hap about what's going on?" Devon opened her mouth to say something, but closed it real fast. "That's what I thought. I'll talk to Clay, about a prospect going with you."

"Not necessary!" It fell on deaf ears, Gemma was already out of the room. She climbed out of bed, and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She really didn't want a prospect following her around, over the years, she'd gotten use to being on her own. It was something she'd have to get use to again, since she was back in Charming.

XXX

Irene pulled up to the dilapidated trailer she had lived in with her little girl back in the day, before that Teller bitch interfered. Her little Devon grew up calling another woman mom, they were all going to pay. She walked over to Malcolm, smiling at him. "Are you sure that spoiled little bitch came here?"

"Of course she did, she came running back to these bikers. We'll get her, and they'll pay to get her back. I'll even let you have a little fun with her." Irene smiled, she considered it payback since her daughter betrayed her by choosing the Tellers all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was empty by the time she left her room, she secretly hopped that her non forgot the whole prospect going with her. Grabbing her purse, she went out the door, planning on stopping at the diner on Main street for breakfast. Sitting in a corner booth, she was trying to remember if Happy's three am confession was actual or a figment of her imagination.

She remembered him crawling in her window, and having a conversation with him, there was talk of pom poms, and modeling cheer leading uniforms, and something else, she just couldn't remember. Hopefully, she'd remember it at some point, she finished her breakfast, dropping some money on the table, she got up, leaving the diner.

Making her way to the car, she glanced around the parking lot, surprised a prospect hadn't found her yest. Maybe Clay had told her mom that she was being over protective. She opened the car door, tossing her purse in, she climbed inside, pulling out onto the road, she headed to Lodi.

XXX

 _She was leaving after a football game, Jax and Opie were suppose to make sure she got home alright, but they hadn't shown up. Which was no big surprise, ever since they turned sixteen, they'd been really bad about forgetting about her. She started walking out of the parking lot, carrying her pom poms, and cheer leading bag._

 _A woman approached her, she recognized her immediately, she tried to brush past her, but the woman grabbed her arm. "Tell Gemma I need some more money!"_

 _"Get away from me!" She jerked her arm, away, trying to walk away._

 _"Don't you know me, I'm your mom?"_

 _She spun around. "You gave birth to me, my mom is Gemma Teller, she's been my mom for the past ten years!" The woman slapped her hard enough, to knock you to the ground._

 _"She bought you from me, you little brat!" She grabbed her up by her hair. "You ungrateful little bitch!" Irene shoved her to the ground. Devon fell hitting her head on the pavement. She heard running feet coming towards her, Irene was gone. One of the football coaches were standing over her, along with the team medic._

 _"Teller, you okay? Can we call someone for you?" She pushed herself up from the ground, standing up._

 _"I'm fine." She slowly started walking for home, trying not to cry. The next day, she had a bruised cheek, when Gemma asked her about it, she lied saying it happened during the game. She didn't want to get Jax and Opie into trouble for forgetting her the night before._

XXX

She pushed the memory from her head, as she pulled into the parking lot of the store. She had decided to make a day of it, she had no reason to rush back to Charming. She went into the store, browsing for twenty minutes before she found exactly what she wanted. She paid for it all, making arrangements for it to be delivered the next day.

She walked down the street, visiting the little shops, buying different things for her house. She had sold a lot of her things with her apartment back in New York. Devon dropped off several bags at her car, then made her way to a cafe for lunch. She was sitting at the sidewalk seating eating her lunch, enjoying the sunshine. She pulled out her phone, to check for missed calls.

Happy had called her ten times, Jax five, Opie six, Gemma fifteen, Chibs and Tig a dozen times each, not a one of them leaving a voice message. She was dialed Opie, he'd be less likely to be pissy with her.

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Lodi, I'm shopping. What the hell is going on, that you guys are blowing up my phone?"

"Get you little ass back to Charming, NOW!"

"Geez, Ope! Calm down, I'm on my way back to the car..." The sound of gunfire filled the air, she dropped to the ground,, laying flat, her phone laying beside her. She heard the screeching of of brakes.

"DEVON! DEVON!" She groaned reaching for her phone, sitting up slowly, she picked up her phone, looking around.

"I'm fine," She dusted herself off, getting to her feet, she limped to the car. Climbing into the car, she tossed the phone into the seat, heading home, she'd take care of any scrapes she had then. She drove as fast as she could towards TM, she was met by an escort of SONS along the drive back. As soon as she was in the parking lot, her car was barely in park, when she was pulled from the car by Chibs.

"Where the hell have you been sweet girl?"

"What's going on?"

"Irene and Malcolm have been spotted in Charming. We've been worried about you when we couldn't get a hold of you."He pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry..." She looked up to see Happy, storming towards them. He looked like he was ready to commit murder, Chibs released her from his embrace, turning around when he heard someone approaching them. He nodded his head towards Happy, before walking away. Happy pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Are you whole? Ope said he heard gunfire." His raspy voice held just the slightest hint of emotion.

"He did, I have some scrapes. I'm fine." She leaned into him, resting her forehead on his, looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone..."

"We'll talk about it later! He released her from his hold, going into the clubhouse, she followed after him. Gemma was pacing the room, when she walked in, she looked like she wanted to beat Devon.

"Baby girl, don't ever scare me like that again!" She hugged her, tightly.

"I'm fine Ma!" She turned to see the rest of her Uncles staring at her. Opie and Jax were standing next to Gemma glaring at her.

"From now on, you have a prospect or patched member with you at all times. Someone took shots at you!" Clay said coming out of chapel.

"I was in Lodi, it was probably just a drive by and had nothing to do with Irene and Malcolm."

"We're not taking any changes sis!" Jax said. "Until we find the two low lives." She closed her eyes knowing that she couldn't argue herself out of this. She took a seat on the bar stool, asking for a beer. She watched as the rest of the club, went into chapel, she knew she was stuck here until they were done discussing her protection.

XXX

She flopped down on the couch in the clubhouse, they'd been in church for two hours now, she was tired, hungry, and her body ached from dodging bullets. Her eyes slowly started to drift close, drowning out what little bit of noise there was in the clubhouse.

 _She woke up that morning, with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew that something bad was going to happen today. She just couldn't put her finger on it, she tried to push it out of her thoughts but she couldn't. She got ready for the day, going into the kitchen, getting breakfast, and going through the motions of getting ready for school._

 _Jax was suppose to give her a ride to school, but once again he ditched her to be with his girlfriend Tara. She started walking to school, a black van pulled up, a man jumped out grabbing her, dragging her in the van. She dropped her bags, and fought, doing everything Tig and Chibs taught her, but the man was too strong for her. They pulled away from the curb, taking off across town._

 _It wasn't until midnight that night before anyone realized she was gone, the club searched for her for days before a tip led them back to the trailer she'd lived in when she was a child. She was found beat, and tied to a bed by Jax, Opie, and Tig._

 _She was curled up in her bed after being released from the hospital, Jax was sitting by her. "Dev, tell me what happened. Who did this to you?"_

 _"Irene, and her new boyfriend. It isn't the first time she put hands on me."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Two weeks ago, you and Opie were suppose to pick me up after the game..."_

 _"Jesus sis..." She let the tears run down her face._

 _"You and Ope keep ditching me, I've been alone since Thomas died." He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head._

 _"I'm sorry Dev..."_

She woke up to someone shaking her, Happy was staring down at her, she blinked a couple of times. "You ready to go?" She slowly sat up, taking his hand, standing up from the couch.

"Did you draw babysitting duty?"

"I don't consider it babysitting duty." He pulled her with him out the door.

"Where are we going?" He pulled her to his bike, handing her a helmet.

"My place." She couldn't tell if he was pissed at her or what his problem was, he was on his bike, staring at her. She put the helmet on, climbed on the back of his bike, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled into the drive, parking the bike in the garage, he got off the bike, helping her off. Going inside the house, she still couldn't read his mood.

He turned on her, as soon as the door closed. "Tell me!"

"About?" She looked at him, not being able to decipher his two word conversation.

"Irene Main, her boyfriend Malcolm, your surgery, retiring from your career..."

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes, and started at the beginning, telling him everything.

XXX

She collapsed on his couch, looking at him. "Here's your chance to bail..." He laid down on the couch pulling her to him.

"I ain't going anywhere, I told you that already." He lowered his lips to hers, his hands going to her shirt. "Do you want to bail on me?"

"Not a chance!" She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him. "Right now, I'm starving and need some food." She pushed him into the floor, laughing when he groaned. She got up from the couch, going into his kitchen, she opened the fridge. "All you have is beer? What the hell do you eat?"

He came into the kitchen, pulling her against him. "Take out!" She laughed turning around to face him.

"All the time?" He pulled out the phone, ordering them dinner, pulling her to his side. He ended the call, picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"We have twenty-minutes..." He carried her into the living room, laying her on the couch, kissing her. Someone knocking on the door interrupted them, she laughed when he glared towards the door. He got up going towards the door, pulling it open, Jax and Opie came inside.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Gee, nice to see you too short stack!" She rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"Sorry brothers dear, whatever do you need?"

"That's better." Jax said, smiling at her."Just wanted to make sure you're okay after today."

"As you can see I'm whole."

"So Is Hap taking care of you?" Opie was grinning at her.

"Oh shut up!" She rolled her eyes at him, Jax started laughing.

"I heard he was sneaking in and out of your bedroom window this morning."

"Now I know what really goes on in church. You boys braid each others hair and gossip like high school girls!" She saw Happy smirk from the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, we prefer gossip whores!" Jax laughed.

"Okay. Gossip whores it is then!" She shook her head, smiling at the men in the room. She got up from the couch, going to the bathroom. Hearing the three men laughing in the living room. She took her time cleaning up, by the time she came back out, Jax and Opie were gone, and their dinner had arrived. She curled up next him on the couch and ate.

Later that night, she was undressing for bed, she heard him let out a curse, as his hands moved over her back. "I thought you said you weren't hurt."

"It's just scrapes from hitting the ground..." He lowered his lips to her back, kissing her back. Causing her to shiver, He pulled her against him, his hands going to her waist. He walked her towards the bed, turning her to face him, his hands, cupping her face.

"You're mine." He laid her gently on the bed, climbing in with her. "I promise to keep you safe."

XXX

Malcolm drove back to the seedy motel in Charming, pulling up in front of their room, carrying in take out bags. He smiled at Irene, sitting them on the bed. "I rented a house out near the Streams like you said. It's the only house around for miles, no one will hear her scream."

"Good job baby!"

"When do we grab her?"

"We have to choose the perfect time, when she's alone. You just have to be patient."

Malcolm dug into his food, his mind racing over the things he wanted to do to her. He needed to make a lost of things he needed from the hardware store, he was going to have so much fun, when the time came.

XXX

 _She was accepted to NYU School of Performing Arts, she had gotten scholarships and grants to pay for her classes, she would work to pay for whatever she needed to cover the rest. It was time to break it to her family, truth was that she was ready to leave Charming behind. She broke it to Jax and Opie first, told then she was leaving. Of course, being typical older brothers, they acted like they really didn't care._

 _They were prospecting for the club, she was a little hurt by their reaction. She went to Clay and Ma next, at first she was told no. She listed the pros and cons, she did tell them that SAMYORK could keep an eye on her. Once they gave their approval, she moved on to Chibs and Tig._

 _They were the two hardest to tell, they had been her biggest support over the years. Coming to her recitals, watching her in plays, always being there for her, when she thought she had no one else. She had told them weeks ago when she was named Valedictorian, not telling anyone else. They were both so proud of her, when graduation rolled around, she saw their beaming faces in the audience. She saw the rest of her families too, but they were the two she looked for._

 _Now it was the night before she was suppose to leave, the club was having a going away party for her. Several charters were in visiting, she was leaning against the bar talking to Chibs and Tig._

 _"Promise you'll be careful sweet girl!"_

 _"I promise!" She kissed him on the cheek._

 _Tig looked at her. "No dating any theater boys.."_

 _"I promise only to date bikers and pimps!" She smiled at him."_

 _"That's not funny! It's not too late to lock you up in your room!" She hugged him tightly, around the neck. She saw Happy walk into the clubhouse, she looked at him from across the room. The last time she'd seen him, was when he prospected ten years ago, when she was eight. He had changed, he looked hella scary, these days but hella sexy too._

 _She pushed those thoughts out of her head, he wouldn't notice someone like her anyways. She turned back towards the bar, grabbing something to drink. She usually didn't drink alcohol but it was a special occasion. She opened her beer, and took a drink. Tomorrow, she flew out to New York, and whatever adventures that were waiting.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Devon put the prospects to work, hanging up the decorations up she'd bought the day before while they waited for the deliveries. Clay had promised that they were hers for the day, she had a long list of things to do. She wanted to go stock her kitchen, once the appliances were in, she wanted to have plenty of beer for the guys tomorrow.

She needed to return the rental car tomorrow afternoon, her car would be here with the rest of her things. She leaned against the counter, sipping her cup of coffee, listening to the two prospects bicker. Rolling her eyes, she went to investigate what they were arguing about.

"If you want to keep your eyes, you better stop staring at her! Clay and Jax will pluck your eyeballs out!"

"She's hot, besides no one's here but us. She ain't no one's old lady, I can stare at her all I want. You can't tell me, you can't see how fine those tits are, her ass is unbelievable, and her legs, I would love those wrapped around me."

"I'm not saying nothing disrespectful of her. She's our President's step-daughter, and VP's sister! Talking like that, will get you and Happy going out into the woods together."

"I'm not afraid of that Mother fucker!" She slowly backed out of the room, there was no way, she was mentioning this conversation to any of the SONs, because it would get someone killed. She went back into the kitchen, hoping the deliveries would be made soon. Twenty minutes later, she heard the truck, pulling into the drive, she opened the garage door, to make it easier.

Everything was installed, she locked up the house, and went to the store, with the whinny prospects. She loaded up two carts of groceries and beers, heading back to the house, she unloaded it all, putting things away in the kitchen. She'd finally had enough of the cry baby prospects, she decided to head back to TM, the dumb ass prospects, took off, leaving her behind.

Rolling her eyes, she knew they'd be up shit creek, when they rolled into the parking lot without her, she pulled into the parking lot a good fifteen minutes after they got there. Once again, you were pulled out of the car, by an angry SON, glaring at you.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jax was in her face. "The prospects said you've been a pain in their ass all day!" She really had no intention of ratting them out, but she just snapped.

"Really? One of your prospects talked about my tits, ass, and how he'd like for me to wrap my legs around him. The other warned him, that he might loose an eye, staring at me like that, he said no one was around to stop him. He also said that he wasn't afraid of Happy, when the guy warned him of being disrespectful could get him a one way visit to the woods. . Further more, those two dumb fucks took off and left me as we were leaving the house. Maybe you should make sure, you send someone that's going to actually protect me JACKSON!

She stormed off across the parking lot, she slammed into the clubhouse, Clay stood up walking towards her. "Don't start with me! Your prospects left me behind, and one of them was saying some pretty disrespectful things about me! I'll let you figure out which one!" She pushed past all the club members, the prospects were sitting at the bar, looking at her. She climbed the ladder to the roof, and just sat alone in the silence.

 _XXX_

 _Jax and Opie had missed her going away party, she knew they would, she had gone to bed that night hurt. She hoped they would be there to say good-bye in the morning, but she was yet again disappointed, after she finished her breakfast, she went back to her room. She looked around her room one last time, picking up the one suitcase she was taking, she turned off the light._

 _She had shipped the rest of the things she would need last week to Aidan's house, the President of SAMYORK. His club, would be keeping an eye on her for the next few years. She made her way back to the living room, meeting Gemma._

 _"We've got to stop at the club, one last good-bye."_

 _"Ma, they're killing me!" She smiled sadly. At least she wouldn't have to say good-bye to Gemma as soon, she was going to New York, with her, helping her to get settled, then she'd fly back. She climbed into the car, laying her head back against the seat, as they drove to the club. She fought back tears, as they pulled into the TM lot. Her uncles were lined up waiting for her, each one hugging her, shoving a wad of cash in her hand, for books and crap._

 _She was about to get into the car, to leave when to bikers rode in, like Satan was on their tail. They didn't bother to park their bikes neatly, jumping off their bikes, they ran to Devon. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, Jax pulled her into his arms._

 _"I love you Dev !I'm sorry for everything..." He kissed the top of her head. "Promise me you'll stay safe, let SAMYORK protect you!"  
_

 _"I love you too Jackie! I promise!"_

 _She was pulled from his arms, and bear hugged by Opie. "Love you short stack. Remember us when your famous!"_

 _"Love you too Ope." She smiled one last time before she got back un the car, she and Gemma left for the airport. She knew the years from twelve until now, had just been in preparation for her moving across the country and being alone and on her own.  
_

XXX

Hearing someone coming up through the hatch, brought her back to the present, she expected it to be Jax, coming to find her, but was surprised to find Chibs sitting next to her. "Are you going to tell me which one of those assholes said such disrespectful things about you?"

"I guess Jax filled you all in?"

"Aye! We just got out of church, Hap was ready to nail them both up by their balls."

She let out a laugh. "And where is Hap?" She looked over at Chibs.

"Tig, Jax, and Opie are trying to calm him down. He was pissed when he heard that they took off and left you, and lied about you giving them hell today, but when he heard what one of them said..."

"I guess I should go down and talk to him." She started to get up, but his hands closed over her arm.

"Be careful with Hap, lovey. I don't want you getting your heart broken. I'd hate to have to kill him." She leaned against the Scotsman, he wrapped his arm around her.

"You'd really do that?"

"Aye sweet girl! I love you like you were my own, I'd kill any bastard that broke your heart." She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. I better go save some lives." She stood up, looking down at him. "I've always thought of you as another dad! I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart!" She squeezed his hand, before going back downstairs.

XXX

She looked around the main room, not seeing the men she was seeking, she started poking her head into dorm rooms, finding Happy sitting in a chair in his room. Tig, Jax, and Opie, standing in front of him, Happy jumped to his feet when she entered the room.

"Tell me, which one said it!" He was holding on to her arms, a little to tightly, his dark eyes, gazing into hers. She looked up at him, she squirmed trying to break his hold.

"I'm not sure, I just heard the conversation..." He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not going to let them disrespect you that way..." He stormed out of the room, she looked at the other three men.

"Go stop him before he kills them." She pleaded, they just stood there, she ran out the door chasing after him. She got into the main room, he had them both pinned against the wall.

"Let me make it real clear assholes, when you're on protection detail, you stay with the person your protecting I don't care if they've been the biggest pain in the ass all day. Now, which one of you useless fucks, made disrespectful comments about my woman?" Not just my woman mind you but your president's daughter, your VP's sister? Because I'm sure they want a piece of your ass too!" He growled.

The man on the right, paled looking at Devon. "Man, I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know she was with anyone..." Happy let the other man go.

"You and me in the ring, NOW, asshole! Happy stormed outside the door, Devon followed him, shocked at him calling her his woman. She followed him to the ring, he handed her his rings and kutte. Leaning down he kissed her gently, winking at her. Tig pulled her back to the picnic table, Jax was dragging the prospect out to the ring.

She sat there watching as Happy beat the shit out of the prospect, Chibs finally pulled him off, Happy left the ring, walking over to her. She leaned down to kiss him, he pulled her to him. He pulled her off the table, leading her back into the clubhouse. "I need a shower."

XXX

The next morning, she stood in her kitchen, slicing things up for sandwich makings, and laying them on platters, she wrapped them up, putting them back in the fridge. She had plenty of drinks, stocked in the second fridge in the garage, she haf everything she needed to feed the hungry men, that would help move her in. She smiled when she was pulled against a solid mass of muscle.

"Why the hell do you need so many bedrooms?" Happy's voice rasped in her ear.

"So all my New York boyfriends have a place to sleep when they come for a visit." She laughed, she was spun around to face him.

"You better be fucking kidding, because I will kill..." She stood on her tip toes kissing him.

"I'm kidding. I have spare bedrooms to put up extra SONS when needed." She wrapped her arms around him. "I had very few boyfriends in New York. Too many crazy hours, and fans to have a relationship." She smiled at him. The roar of motorcycles pulling into the drive made her smile. "There's the rest of the family." She smiled at him."

The rowdy bunch came into her house, looking around the house. Gemma and Clay came into the kitchen smiling at her. "Nice place you have here baby!"

"Thanks Ma." She listened to heavy boot steps going through her house, as her family looked around. The movers should be here in the next few minutes, they started to come down to the kitchen. Jax lifted her up off her feet, spinning her around.

"I'm moving in with you baby sis! You can wait on me hand and foot, I'll lay around your pool!"

"I'll shoot you in the ass!" She laughed. "Besides, you're Tara's problem."

"Wait, there's a pool?" Tig asked. "I think I love you Dev!"

She laughed out loud. Funny how everyone wants to be my friend now there's a pool involved." The sound of a truck pulling up, snapped everyone to attention. "Let's get busy!

She watched the men unloaded the truck, bringing furniture, and boxes in, things were labeled what rooms they went to. The truck was unloaded by lunch time, and the movers had left, they ate their lunch, then got busy, putting the house together. Gemma and the other old ladies put together her kitchen, while she was upstairs, unpacking her room.

Happy, Jax, and Opie were putting together her king sized bed, they moaned about how big it was. "It's like sleeping on a cloud!" She made her bed, leaving the room, she went to the guest rooms, finding the guys putting together bed. Everything was done by late afternoon, she hugged everyone as they left.

XXX

She was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them, Happy wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck. "What are you cooking?" His hands were on her waist.

"Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits."

"I didn't know you could cook like this." She turned around looking at him.

"You're kidding right? Have you met Gemma? I learned everything from her." She went back to cooking dinner, he leaned against the counter watching her. "What?"

"You have flour on your nose." He smiled at her, reaching over, he wiped it off, she covered his hand with hers smiling at him. She finished making dinner, plating the food, she sat down at the table with him. "You want me to stay tonight?"

She smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "You just want to sleep in my big comfy bed..." She laughed at him, leaning over to kiss him.

"We have six beds to christen, not to mention several rooms." He grinned at her, she smiled back at him.

"You do have to work tomorrow."

"Then we have something to work on this weekend." He growled at her. She got up from the table, clearing her plate, and cleaning up the kitchen. He was standing behind her, making it impossible to clean and concentrate. Once she finally had the dishwasher loaded, the tables and counter wiped down she turned around facing him.

"So you want it right here in the kitchen, laundry room..." He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She leaned in kissing him. "So, taking me to bed?"

He tossed her over his shoulder, slapping her bottom. "You'll just have to be surprised, now won't you!"

XXX

Irene sat down the street in the car, Malcolm sat next to her in the passenger seat. "Do you think she's in there alone?" He asked.

"No, look there's still a bike in the drive. She either has a protection detail, or she's shacking up."

He looked at her. "I'll go check it out." He crept from the car, sneaking up to the house, peaking through the windows. He stopped at the living room window, standing there for ten minutes, before he ran back to the car. "She's doing a biker." He climbed into the car, smiling at Irene.

"So, we wait until he leaves, then we grab her. Bikers don't spend the night, they get off and go!" They sat back and waited.

XXX

She lay curled up against him, his arms holding her against him. She could hear his even breathing, she knew he was asleep, glancing up at him, she slipped from her bed. Digging through her dresser she dug out some dance clothes, going to the bathroom, she slipped them on. She quietly, went down stairs, to the dance studio, she had set up before she moved in.

She stretched out her muscles and warmed up, she slipped on her toe shoes, turned on the music low, and started to dance.

 _Dancing had always been her favorite thing, it was her escape when she was younger, it was still once she got older. She had been home for a week at Christmas, Gemma and Luann had been driving her nuts asking her about having a boyfriend. She was focused on her career, and school, neither one of them understood that. Her dad had built her a dance studio in the basement of the clubhouse, when she first started dance._

 _She couldn't sleep one night, she drove herself to the clubhouse one night, and went into her studio, she hadn't been there since she left for New York, two years ago. Everything was the same, she went through the motions, of stretching and warming up, turning on the music, she started to dance. She was working on an original routine, for a try-out she was going to once she got back after Christmas._

 _She did a series of pirouettes, she stopped startled seeing Happy leaning against the door staring at her._

 _"I'm sorry did I wake you?"_

 _"No, I just got in, and heard the music. Does you Ma and Clay know your here?" She looked down, feeling shy, and realizing that her dance clothes were not very modest.  
_

 _"Why does it matter if they know?" His dark eyes stared down at her, looking her up and down._

 _"I'll take you home." He reached out taking her hand._

 _"I'll be fine." She turned around walking away from him, going over to the couch in the corner, taking off her toe shoes._

 _"Look little girl, there's no way I'm letting you leave here alone."_

 _She rolled her eyes, looking at him. "I'm pretty sure, if I can handle the streets of New York at two am, I can deal with Charming." She pulled on her sweatshirt, shoving her slippers in her bag, and pulling out some slides. She turned off the light, pushing past him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her to him._

 _"Stop being a pain in the ass!"_

 _"Stop being a pain in mine!" She ran up the stairs to the main room, he was right on her heels. He grabbed her arm, stopping her, pulling her close to him, his jaw clinched._

 _"There's too much shit going on for you to be running around in the middle of the night!"_

 _"Fuck off Lowman, I'm not some little girl!" She pulled away from him again, going towards the door. She slammed out of the clubhouse to her car, leaving for home. She really wanted to let him throw her against a wall, and take her, but she knew that the results would be bad._

XXX

She finished her dance, glancing up, seeing Happy leaning against the door, watching her dance. "I remember the first time I saw you dance." He grinned at her.

She smiled at him. "You were such a pain in my ass, that night." He came into the room, picking her up.

"I think you were the pain in my ass little girl. Refusing to let me drive you home at two am." She laughed at him.

"You were a bossy asshole back then. I will admit, I fought the urge to let you throw me against the wall and take me that night."

He smiled at her, walking her over to the nearest wall, pulling her clothes off of her on the way. "Better late then never!"

XXX

She followed him to the club house the next day, she was leaning against the bar, talking to Juice. They were laughing over a video he was showing her, when the door opened. They glanced up to see who was coming in, she let out a gasp when Irene came strolling inside the clubhouse. Juice pushed her behind him, protecting her.

"Hello daughter." She smiled at her.

"What the hell do you want Irene?" She pulled a gun out of the waistband of her pants, and started to fire at her and Juice. He pushed her to the ground, covering her body. She heard shouts from outside, she was still laying underneath Juice.

"DEVON! DEVON!"She heard Jax's voice calling for her. Juice rolled off her body, pulling her to her feet.

"You whole?" His dark eyes looking her over. She nodded her head, Jax was at her side, pulling her into a hug. She was shaking, trying her best to calm herself. She looked around the room, looking for Happy. He wasn't among the men, she felt disappointed that he wasn't there.

"Did you see who took shots at you?" Clay was standing in front of her.

"It was Irene. Where's Hap?" She really wanted to be in his arms right now.

"Hap, Ope, Tig, and Chibs took off after the shooter." Jax walked her over to the couch, sitting her down, handing her a drink. Twenty minutes later Happy and the other men came flying into the clubhouse. Happy's eyes scanning the room, until he found her on the couch, he scooped her up in his arms.

"You whole baby?" His hands running over her body, he buried his face into the side of her neck.

"I'm fine Hap, Juice made sure I was safe." Happy turned to face the young man, his jaw clinched.

"Thanks Juice, for keeping her safe."


	6. Chapter 6

She looked at Happy's face, it started to blur, she felt something tricking from the corner of her mouth. She wiped at her lip, looking at her hand, she saw blood. "Hap?" He turned to look at her, she could see his mouth moving but couldn't hear anything. His arms wrapped around her waist, she looked down, seeing blood starting to spread across the front of her shirt.

She was lifted up in Happy's arms, he carried her to chapel, laying her on the table. She blinked a couple of times, seeing Chibs next to her with his medic back, she closed her eyes, slipping into the dark abyss.

XXX

Irene pulled up in front of the house out at the Streams, no one would ever be able to find it, unless they knew where to look. It was the perfect place to hide from enemies, and keep things hidden from prying eyes. She got out of the car, entering the two story farm house, the room in the basement was ready for Devon. All that was needed now, was the opportunity to grab her.

Malcolm had ridden his bike into town, meeting with some guy, that had just gotten kicked out from prospecting for the club. He had some revenge he wanted om Devon and one of the club members. She and Malcolm both were hoping, he could help them get closer to her. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, going into the living room, she sat down on the couch, looking forward to the moment she could make the little snotty bitch pay for choosing the Tellers over her.

XXX

Devon sat up bathed in seat, gasping for air, looking around her bedroom. Happy's arms tightened around her waist, he sat up next to her, pulling her against his chest.

"You okay?" She tried to calm her breathing to answer him.

"I had a horrible dream, that Irene came into the clubhouse and shot me...Juice tried to protect me, but I got hit..." His hands cupped her face, looking into her eyes.

"She ain't going to get close to you! And Juice? Really?"

"We were watching stupid videos, you were out doing whatever.." He pulled her down into his arms, holding her close. "It was just a dumb dream." She tried to relax enough to go back to sleep, but sleep evaded her. She settled for resting against him, listening to him sleep the next couple of hours, until it was time to get up. She rolled from the bed, going into the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee and breakfast.

Happy's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest. "You get any sleep after your bad dream?"

"Not really, but that's what coffee is for!" She smiled up at him, over her shoulder. She went back to fixing breakfast for the two of them, his arms were still around her waist. She finished making his french toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon sitting it on the table, she cut up some fresh fruit sitting the bowl at her place, with a cup of yogurt.

He looked at her, frowning. "You aren't eating?" She looked at him, smiling, gesturing towards her breakfast.

"I'm eating..." He grabs her, pulling her down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips to hers.

"You can't call that breakfast." He nodded towards her food, she rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"After last nights heavy dinner, I needed something light. Besides I'm not dancing every day any more, I have to watch what I eat or I'll get fat."

"You're beautiful!" He smiled at her, kissing her again. She got up from his lap, going to sit down, in her chair. Starting to eat her breakfast, she watched Happy devour his breakfast. "If you keep cooking like this, I'm going to get fat!"

She let out a laugh, grabbing his hand. "I'm sure, you'll find a way to work it off." She finished eating her breakfast, loading the dishwasher, she walked into the living room.

"Rat will be here in a few minutes to stay with you for the day." He pulled you into his arms, kissing you. "Come to the club later?"

She smiled at him, returning his kiss. "I'll be there by this afternoon." She turned going into the bedroom, planning on taking a shower, and get ready for the day. She locked the bedroom door. Going into the bathroom, she turned on the shower, stepping under the spray, she let the hot water hit her.

XXX

 _She spent New Years Eve at the club helping bartend, most of the guys had left for home, or gone back to their rooms with croweaters. There were only a few Nomads hanging around the main room, she had started to clean up a little, throwing away empties. She was finishing up, then going down stairs to dance. She had straightened up from wiping off a table when on of the Nomads grabbed her, pulling her against him._

 _"Hey baby, let's go!"_

 _She pushed him away from her. "I don't think so."_

 _"It's you job, to please us brothers. Didn't anyone tell you?" His hold was iron tight, she struggled to get away from him. She heard a growl from behind her, she turned her head to see Happy storming towards the Nomad._

 _"Take your hands off of her. NOW!" The Nomad released her, released her, she rubbed her wrist. "You okay Dev?"_

 _The Nomad looked at Happy. "Sorry Killer, I didn't know you wanted a go at her first. Let me know when you're done, I want a turn."_

 _Happy growled, punching the man in the mouth. "That's Clay's step-daughter! Watch your mouth!" Happy looked at her, taking her hand. "Get your things, I'm taking you home."_

 _"I need to practice dancing for a couple of hours..."_

 _"It's one am..."_

 _"I have an audition when I get back next week. I'll be fine, don't worry." She smiled turning to leave him standing, watching her go. She was down stairs, for two hours, dancing, she never noticed him watching her. It was almost four am, once she finished, she looked up seeing him. "How long have you been there?"_

 _He didn't say anything, he just stood there. "You didn't notice me, the Nomad come have come at you." He was standing in front of her, glaring at her._

 _"He could barley walk he was so drunk..." His dark eyes gazed down into yours. "I'm going home now." She sat down, pulling off her toe shoes, putting them in her bag. Standing up, she slipped a sweatshirt on, slipping on a pair of slides._

 _"I'm going to follow you home." He followed her up stairs, turning at the top of the stairs, you were at eye level with him._

 _"You don't have to, I can get home on my own." She isn't sure what came over her, but she leaned in, kissing him. He froze at first, not doing anything, she pulled away, thinking she made a full of herself. "I'm sorry..." Turning away, she started to walk away from him, he grabbed her, pulling her close, his lips crashing down on hers._

XXX

She stepped from the shower wrapping a towel around her, she smiled at the memory of her first kiss with Happy. It didn't amount to much more then that, just a kiss. Once she had finished getting dressed, she went to find Rat in the living room. "Ma'am, Happy wants you to come to the club."

"It's Dev or Devon, not Ma'am." She smiled at him. "I'll be ready in five minutes." She slipped on a pair of shoes, going into the kitchen, she grabbed a travel mug, pouring herself some coffee. She went back into the living room, smiling at Rat. "Let's go." She grabbed her purse, heading towards the garage, pulling her keys from her purse.

She waited for Rat to pull out behind her, before she took off for the club, she kept him in her vision the whole drive. She pulled into the TM lot, finding a parking spot, she climbed out of her car. Noticing that most of the bikes, were missing, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She headed into the office, to see her mom.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey Ma! Where are the guys?" She plopped down on the couch.

"They're running down a lead on Irene and her man." Gemma reached over, touching her hand. "Don't look so worried, they'll take care of it." She nodded her head, getting up from the couch, she walked towards the door.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She made her way across the lot, she heard a bike coming into the lot. She stopped to see who it was, the rider didn't have a kutte on, he stopped in front of her. Jumping off the bike, he grabbed her arm, and started to drag her to his bike. She started to scream, and struggle, fighting him. He threw a punch, knocking her to her knees, he tried to pick her up, carrying her to his bike.

Gemma had stepped out of the office, running towards the biker, hearing Devon screaming for help. Rat had stepped out of the clubhouse, running full force at the biker. Grabbing the man, he threw him to the ground, kicking him in the ribs, grabbing him by his shirt front, he threw several punches until the man passed out.

Gemma helped Devon up from the ground, getting her to the clubhouse, the rumble of bikes could be heard riding in, the two woman stopped turning to see who it was. They were both relieved to see it was the club coming back in from where they'd been. Seeing the man laying on the ground, they surrounded him, asking Rat what had happened.

The two woman had moved into the clubhouse, Devon was sitting at the bar, she had an ice pack on her face. The door swung open, Jax, Happy, and Chibs came in, walking straight for her. Chibs moved the ice pack, examining her face, she winced as his hands touched the bruises that were already forming.

"I'm fine. It's not that bad." She could see that they were upset. She smiled at Chibs, touching his hands. "Don't fuss, I got worse in seventh grade beating Maureen Di Marco for kissing my boyfriend." Chibs and Jax both laughed at her comment.

"I patched you up then too sweet girl!" He kissed her on the forehead, he looked at Happy. "Take care of our girl."

"You know I will!" He walked over to her, cupping her face. "You going to be okay, if I go take care of this asshole?"

"I'll be fine. Go get answers!" He leaned down kissing her, she watched him walking out of the clubhouse. She put the ice pack back on his face, Jax wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thought I'd stay here with you Dev."

"Really? My big brother doesn't want to go fight my battles for me?"

"That's what Happy is for, now."

She looked at him. "I'll always need my big brother, go kick some ass." She leaned over kissing his cheek. He ran towards the door, catching up with Happy and the other guys. She went over to the couch, laying down resting, waiting for Happy and the others to get back.

XXX

Happy had the ex-prospect Wade chained to the lifts. "Who sent you?" He growled at him, he was ready to torture him for answers.

"No one...it was payback for that bitch getting me kicked out!" Jax stepped forward throwing a punch to the man's face.

"You were kicked out because you left a protection detail." He was in the man's face. "Did Irene hire you to take her?"

"I swear Jax I don't know an Irene!" Happy had heard enough, he pulled out a hammer, slamming it into the man's knee. Wade let out a scream, of pain.

"Who sent you!" Happy growled out.

"Some guy named Malcolm, told me if I brought her to him...he'd let me have my turn with her." That was all the guys needed to hear, it was hard to tell which gun killed him, he was shot six times.

XXX

She felt his lips on her, waking her up slowly, she smiled, opening her eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty wake up." She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

"Hey baby. I guess you're done." He pulled her up off the couch, holding her close to him.

"He's been taken care of. No worries." He kissed her again, carrying her back towards his dorm room.

"My hero!" She batted her eyes at him, laughing as he tossed her on the bed. He growled as he laid down with her, pulling her to him.

"Do I get a hero's welcome?" He grinned at her, she laughed, pushing him down. She straddled his hips, looking down at him.

"This what you had in mind?" His sat up, pulling her shirt off.

"We're getting closer!" He smirked at her.

XXX

 _She had gotten the part in the play she had auditioned for, instead of going home this summer, she'd be spending it in New York. Her mom was excited about her opportunity for her, but disappointed that she wouldn't be coming home anytime soon._

 _She started rehearsals for Beauty and the Beast, she was playing Belle, she was exhausted most days, but it was well worth it. She was hoping her family would show up for opening night, she was disappointed when they weren't there. As she was leaving the theater, a familiar bald, tattooed biker caught her eye._

 _"Hap, what are you doing here?" She approached him slowly._

 _"Gemma told me that you were in a play. I wanted to see you..."_

 _"You came to see Beauty and the Beast?" She smiled at him, finding it hard to believe that a big tough biker came to watch her in this play, of all plays._

 _"I wanted to see you perform on stage."_

 _"Dev, you coming out with us?" One of her cast mates called to her. She looked up at Happy, holding up one finger. Going over to her cast mate, she whispered something in his ear. He walked away, leaving her, she made her way over to Happy._

 _"Do you want to go get something to eat?" She smiled at him again, holding at her hand. He took it, leading her to his bike, she gave him directions to a diner near the theater. They sat talking for hours, the sun was coming up, when he drove her back to her apartment. She leaned in kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away from him, going inside her building. Turning to watch him ride off, she figured he was going to SAMYORK's to sleep.  
_

 _That night her SAMCRO family showed up, to watch her perform that night. As she walked out of the theater, she saw them all standing there, waiting for her. She broke down in tears, throwing her arms around the necks of the men she loved. She hugged her ma. "What are you guys doing here?"  
_

 _"Baby, where else would we be. You were wonderful up there tonight, and you looked beautiful!" Gemma said._

 _"Thanks Ma!" She went out to eat with herr family, getting back home earlier then the night before. She'd only been home for twenty minutes when someone wanted rang into the building. "Yes."_

 _"It's me Dev." Came an all to familiar voice. She looked at her watch, it was nearly mid-night, she wondered what he wanted._

 _"Come on up!" She was wearing a SAMCRO t-shirt, and a pair of sleep shorts, her hair in a messy bun, there was a loud knocking on the door. She pulled the door open, Happy came in, kicking the door shut. He picked her up, holding her close, kissing her, carrying her to the couch._

 _"Tell me to leave!" He pulled away, looking down at her. She knew she probably should tell him to leave, to keep them from making a mistake, but she wasn't that strong. She wanted this, she wanted him._

 _"If you want to leave, there's the door." She looked up at him, waiting for him to decide, he growled before burring his face in the side of her neck._

XXX

Pounding on Happy's dorm room door, woke them both up, he started to get up, she pulled him back down kissing him. "We have church in ten minutes." She made a face, she let him go so he could get up and get dressed. She got up, getting dressed, she walked out with him. His hands were on her waist, as they walked out into the main room.

"Wait for me." He leaned down kissing her, she returned his kiss. Watching him walk into chapel, she sat down at the bar, asking the croweater for a water. Sitting at the bar, she tried to ignore the other croweaters milling around her. She heard spinets of conversations, most of them, were about how much they hated her. Happy wasn't giving them the time of day, and that pissed them off.

"Look at her, sitting there. She thinks she's so much better then us!" One of them snarked.

"We should show her a thing or two about how things work around here."

Devon rolled her eyes, trying to keep on ignoring them, one of them bumped into her, dumping beer on her. She calmly got up, not making a fuss, she went back to Happy's room, grabbing a dry shirt. Stupid bitches, she knew how it had to play out, if they pushed too hard, she'd have to put the whores in their place. Walking back into the main room, church had let out, the guys were milling around.

The croweaters were starting to find someone to be with, she stopped seeing one of the bitches that poured beer on her pushing up on Happy. He was trying to get away from her, but her little whore friend was pushing up on him too, he was being double teamed. She exhaled slowly, walking slowly to the bar. Happy's back was to her, she heard several men curse when they saw her.

She grabbed the woman that was standing behind Happy, by the hair, dragging her to the floor. She slammed her head to the floor, grabbing the second one by the hair, and slamming her head against the others. She then sat down on the whores, and looked at them. "Let me make something perfectly clear! He's mine, keep your nasty, used up pussy's away from him. Pass this message on to your friends. Don't forget Gemma raised me, I know where to hide your bodies.!"

"You don't have his crow! He's fair game!" She looked down at them, smirking. Pulling back her fisit she punched them in the face.

"Did I stutter? Did you understand what I said?" They both nodded. "That's what I thought, but just to make sure!" She stood up, and kicked them in the ribs. Happy's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back.

"I think they got the message!" His hands caressed her face, he leaned in, kissing her hungrily so everyone in the room got the message that she belonged to him crow or not.

 **AN: Hello my loves! Welcome to my followers and favs! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

Devon laid in their bed, watching him throwing things in a bag, he was going on a run. She never understood how her mom or other old ladies put up with the run rule. She sat up in bed, letting the sheet fall away, exposing her naked body to him. He paused what he was doing, his eyes got darker with desire.

"You're going to make me late, if you don't cover up."

"Just wanted to remind you, what you have here waiting for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just remember you have me at home, before you go getting your dick wet."

"What happens on a run.."

"Before you finish that sentence, whatever happens on a run, may effect what happens at home. I'm not like Gemma, and willing to look the other way." She got up from the bed, going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She was in the shower, when she could see Happy looking at her through the shower door. She opened the door, looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"What about blow jobs only?" He asked.

"That's fine, but while you're gone, I'm going to find someone to give me oral..." The shower door was pulled all the way open, he was glarring at her.

"You belong to me, all of you, no man better touch any part of you while I'm gone! You understand me?"

"Same for you Hap! I don't want some nasty whore touching you in any way!" She turned off the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She stepped from the shower, he cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her.

"My dick stays in my pants, until I get home!" She stood on her tip toes kissing him.

"Good boy! Ride safe, and come back to me whole."

"I'll call you tonight! Some of the Nomads are going to be here to keep an eye on things." He leaned down kissing her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke off the kiss, pulling away he walked towards the door. "See you in a couple of days."

XXX

 _Aidan stared down at her with pleading eyes. "I need to call your family and tell them about the attack." She looked at him, shaking her head, tears in her eyes._

 _"Please don't, they'll all come out here. I'm fine, just let it go." She lay back in the hospital bed, wincing in pain, she didn't want to tell him that her egg donor was responsible for putting her in here. The woman and her boyfriend had showed up the night before, demanding money or they'd go to the paparazzi and tell them about her dirty history. She had refused, pushing past then, going to the theater, later that night she was attack._

 _They'd come by the hospital earlier and told her to pay up, or she'd be in the news tomorrow. She called her manager, asking for him to give her the cash, and bring it to her. They had left ten minutes before Aidan showed up. "I'm putting a patched member on you! No argument!"_

 _She was going to have enough trouble trying to hide the paparazzi, it would eventually hit California, and her family would find out. She would have her publicist help her spin it, maybe give her a plausible story for her family. "I will tell them about it, I promise Aidan."_

XXX

She pulled up in front of Gemma's house, getting out of her car, walking inside. "Ma?" She walked through the house, finding her in the middle of the living room, surrounded with boxes, she looked up frowning at you.

"Six months ago, you were attacked, you said you didn't know..." She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew there was no use lying now, Gemma could sniff out a lie, like a bloodhound could sniff out a fox.

"It was Irene and Malcolm, they attacked me coming out of the theater. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Gemma was up off the floor, standing in front of you. "I was trying to protect my family."

"That's my job, to protect this family." She pulled Devon in for a hug. "Let's go get some breakfast, feed the Nomads." The Nomads saw them walking out of the house together, they got off their bike, walking towards the two woman.

"I'm Julian, and this is Ochs, we'll be watching out for you the next couple of days."

"We're going to breakfast at the diner on Main St. Just follow us." She climbed into the front seat of her mom's caddy, laying her head on the back of the seat. She remembered the many Saturday mornings, they'd sneak off and have breakfast together, then they'd go get their nails done.

"How bad would they hate us, if we got our nails done after breakfast?" She said smiling.

"They'd hate it, probably call Clay and Quinn to bitch and moan. So I say let's do it!"

"We aren't torturing prospects." She laughed. "But what the hell, let's do it anyway! You are the Queen of SAMCRO!" Pulling into the diner's parking lot, they got out of the car, going to the Nomads, they were informed of the plans after breakfast. Devon almost laughed out loud at the look on their faces, she almost felt sorry for them.

During breakfast Gemma brought up the incident with the croweaters, she looked at her and smiled. "I had to lay claim to what's mine." She didn't know what else to say, she really didn't know what she and Happy were doing.

"How's that going baby?"

"I don't know Ma. I've been told he's not the settling down type, to be careful with mt heart, but he's in my bed every night. Then you have the whole run rule that we hashed out this morning."

"And what was that?"

"That he had me waiting at home for him, and just remember that before he gets his dick wet. After much debate, he decided to keep it in his pants."

"Sounds like he's committing to you, baby."

Devon smiled at her mom. "Did he just say it to appease me, or did he really mean it?" She didn't want to ask him, where they stood or where they were going, they'd only been together for a short time, but everything was moving fast. They'd had a brief affair, when she was younger, but it wasn't much to it, they had just slept together a few times.

It was different this time, maybe because they were on the same coast, she was older, or maybe because they weren't sneaking around this time. "Baby, he's crazy about you. I see it in his eyes. How do you feel about him?"

"Mom...this is not a conversation I want to have with you." She didn't want to admit to anything, not yet.

Gemma laughed. "I see the way you look at him..." She closed her eyes, trying to get control of her feelings.

"I love you ma, and I'm going to ask you to do something that goes against your very nature. Please don't meddle in this, let us figure it out..." Gemma let out a laugh, reaching across the table.

"I'll try my best, but get it right so I don't have to meddle." She just smiled at her mom, as she ate her breakfast. They finished leaving, they went to the nail salon, to get some pampering.

XXX

She decided to stay at her mom's for the next couple of days, they went back to her house long enough for her to pack a bag. They spent the next couple of days watching movies or out by the pool. She enjoyed the time with her mom, they went to Stockton at one point to go shopping. They still had the Nomads with them, which followed them all over the mall.

Stepping into a lingerie store, she picked out some new bras and panties, she also got several things Happy would appreciate. The Nomads stayed outside the store deciding that they didn't want Happy or Clay to pluck their eyes out. They moved on to a department store, she bought a couple of new bikinis, and dresses. She bought some new shoes, she had her hands full of bags when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Shopping with ma. Where are you?" She asked.

"In our house, wondering why it looks like you've been gone for two days."

"I stayed at Ma's, we hung out by her pool, watched movies..."

"Come home."

"I'll be there soon." She put her phone back in her purse, smiling at her mom. "The guys are back." They went out to Gemma's caddy, heading towards the house, so she could pick her car up, and go home. She started towards the house, the Nomads right behind her, making sure she' got home safely.

Pulling in the garage, she parked next to Happy's bike, smiling glad he was home. She pulled out her bags from the truck of the car, going inside the house. It was quiet, she started through the house, looking for him. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

"I missed you." His lips were against her ears, she smiled.

"I can tell...I may have missed you just a little bit!" He tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her to their bedroom.

XXX

"Let's go for a ride!" He pulled her up from the bed to a sitting position. "Come on, get dressed!" She got out of the bed, pulling out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. She pulled everything on, crawling into the closet, she found her riding boots, pulling them on, she went to find him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him close.

"I'm ready to go!" He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her out to his bike. She loved going on night rides when she was younger, after Tommy died, and John wasn't around as much, she thought they were over. Tig, and then Chibs took her out for them, it always cleared her mind. He pulled out of the garage, she closed the door, climbing on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Holding on tight, she loved the cool breeze on her face, she looked up, seeing the stars and the moon. They drove out along the highway, just the two of them, she saw a car riding up on them in the side mirrors. Happy saw it to, and started to speed up, the car was gaining on them. He was trying to get away from the car, the car went to pass them, it swerved hitting the bike.

Happy tried to keep the bike up right, but it was no use, he laid it down, she was an experienced rider, she let go of him, and rolled. She landed on her stomach a few feet from him, the wind was knock from her. She slowly started to move, rolling over. "Don't move baby, lay still!" She could hear his raspy voice.

"I'm fine Hap." He unclasped her helmet, he was on the phone, calling for a flat bed, and Chibs to come out in the van with his medkit. She pulled off her helmet, slowly sitting up, he looked at her. "I'm whole." She tried to stand up, but he pushed her back down, he scooped her up in his arms, moving her to get her off the road.

He laid her on the side of the road, he moved his bike, going to sit next to her. "Chibs will be here soon." They heard the roar of bikes, the flatbed, and the van, and several bikes pulled in. Chibs rushed to her side with his bag, helping her to his van.

"You whole sweet girl?"

"Just banged up. I'm sure you boys are going to over react!" She winced in pain, as she climbed in the van. Chibs checked her over, frowning at her.

"I'd feel better if you went to the hospital and be checked out." She smiled at him, shaking her head. The van door opened, Happy climbed inside looking at the two of them.

"No arguments, we're going to St. Thomas so you can be checked out." She looked at both men, she could tell by the set of their jaws, that she was going. Sometimes it was just easier to give in on something small.

XXX

Besides some serious scrapes and cuts, she was fine, the hospital gave her something for pain before she left. She fell asleep on the way home, Happy carefully carried her into the house, laying her in bed. She looked up at him smiling. "I love you Hap."

He looked down at her, frozen at her words, he didn't know how to answer her. Leaning down he kissed her forehead, cupping her face, he cared for her, but he didn't know how far or deep it went. She let out a sigh, rolling over, and going to sleep.

He sat down on the side of the bed, kicking off his boots, he pulled off his jeans, and t-shirt. Going into the bathroom, he took a hot shower, wanting to loosen up his sore muscles. Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He heard a window shattering, he grabbed his gun, going into the bedroom, he glanced at the bed, seeing that Devon was gone, he went into a panic.

He dried off quickly, pulling on a pair of boxers, jeans, socks, and boots. He left the bedroom with his gun drawn. "Dev!" There was no answer, he went room from room, not finding her. He got to the kitchen finding the glass in the backdoor broken, he opened the door, going outside, looking for her.

He saw her being carried over a man's shoulder across the yard, he took off running towards the man. The man carrying Devon turned, seeing Happy chasing him, pulled a gun, holding Devon in front of him, he put the gun to her head.

"Take one more step, and I'll kill her!"

Happy stopped moving, his gun aimed at the man across the yard from him. If he was off even a millimeter, then he'd loose her. He slowly walked towards them, clinching his jaw, he fired off a shot. watching them both hit the ground. He ran to them, pushing the man off of her.

"Devon..."

 **AN Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

She slowly opened her eyes, looking into his dark ones, she wiped her face, looking at her hand, she found blood. She heard him calling her name, his hands ran over her body, he picked her up, carrying her into the house. "Hap, what happened?"

He carried her up the stairs to the bathroom, helping her take her clothes off, he put her in the shower, helping her clean up. "You're okay. You're safe." He stepped away, calling Tig to come help with the body. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her body, walking towards the bedroom. Happy pulled her to him, kissing her. "Christ, I almost lost you twice tonight."

"Hap, I'm fine." He picked her up, carrying her to the bed, laying her down.

"I've got to go outside and meet Tig, get dressed. Chibs is going to keep an eye on you." She slowly got up from the bed, getting dressed, her body starting to shake. She needed to pull herself together, she was a Teller, and they didn't fall apart. She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly, trying to regain her composure.

 _She had always been brave, even before she was a Teller, she had to be. Waiting for the news from the doctor, she sat there, with no fear in her heart. Whatever news he gave her, she would take it and deal with it. She had a peanut sized tumor removed from her vocal chords last week. The pathology report had come back, and now she was waiting to find out her fate._

 _She already knew her career was over, she could still dance if she wanted, but she was done. She would finish recouping, make arrangements, and move back to Charming, she missed her family. She's been performing on Broadway for the last eleven years, it had been an excellent career._

 _There was a knock on the door, she sat straighter as the doctor walked in. "Ms. Teller, good news. The tumor was benign, you'll need to be monitored."_

 _"Thank you." She felt relief that it wasn't cancer, but sadness knowing she'd never sing professionally again. She shook the doctor's hand, leaving the office, she'd have several more follow up appointments, to make sure she was healing from the surgery. In the mean time, she'd start preparing for her move._

XXX

She jumped when there was a knock on her door. "Dev?" She smiled to herself, going to the bedroom door, she opened it, smiling at him. He held out his arms, she walked into them, he enclosed her in his arms. "Sweet girl, you've had one hell of a night haven't you."

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, not wanting to show any weakness. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"You've never been able to lie to me, I know you're not fine! Tell me what's wrong lovey!" She laid her head on his chest, letting out a sigh. She was only in this predicament because she didn't call anyone when they first blackmailed her. If she would have just called Jax, he would have taken care of it, and she wouldn't be living in fear.

"This shit storm, that everyone is dealing with, is my fault. I should never have come home.." He pulled back looking at her, his hands cupping her face.

"Sweet girl, we're your family, we're suppose to protect you from this shit. We are all so glad you came home to stay. We love you, and missed you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Filip!"

"I love you too Dev! Why don't you get some rest, I'll go make you some tea."

"Thanks." She climbed into bed, watching him leave the room, she laid back on the pillows, her eyes drifting closed.

XXX

The next morning, she woke up alone, she crawled from the bed feeling stiff and achy. She slowly made her way down stairs, she heard multiple voices in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't do a very good job of protecting her last night." She heard Happy's raspy voice.

"How can you say that? You shot and killed the man that was tying to take her." Opie said.

"He should have never made it in the house, and gotten his hands on her, I failed. It might be better if someone else stayed with her."

"She trusts you the most Hap." Jax commented.

"I could have killed her on my bike last night..."

"It wasn't your fault, someone tried to run you off the road. Dev is an experienced rider, she knows how to fall away from a bike. That's why she wasn't hurt, and your and experienced driver, that's another reason why she wasn't hurt. We know you did everything within your power to keep from laying your bike down." Chibs was trying to convince him.

"I think i need to step away from her..." She had heard enough, she rounded into the kitchen, looking at him.

"Everyone out! Except for Hap!" The other men left the room quickly, she walked over to him, shoving him against the wall. "You're ready to bail, as soon as it gets a little dangerous?"

"Dev, baby I'm only thinking about what's best for you."

"Really, or is it what's best for you? Things are getting to serious for you, so it's time to bail? Because Happy Lowman doesn't do relationships. Fine you want to walk away from me, there's the door, but admit you're a fucking coward! Don't stand there and lie and say it's because you failed to protect me."

He looked down not meeting her eyes, not saying a word. "That's what I thought. Get the hell out of my house." She walked out of the kitchen, finding the other three men in the living room, looking at her with pity. "Save your pity for someone that needs it!" She went up the stairs, going to the closet, she pulled out his clothes, she made three trips to the banisters.

She dropped the clothes over, watching them float down to the main floor, she boxed up some of his shit and sat it outside her door. Slamming her bedroom door, she locked it. She went into the bathroom, filled the tub with hot water, and climbed in, she hoped when she got out, her house had a few less bikers in it. Maybe she should pack a bag, and just get the hell out of town.

XXX

She picked up her phone, opening the address book, hitting the call button she waited for an answer. "Hey Boo, what's going on?"

"Grant my love, I need a favor!"

"Anything for you!"

"Can I stay with for a couple of days? I have a doctor's appointment..."

"I'll send my plane, when do you want to leave?"

""Today? And you don't have to send your plane."

"Don't be ridiculous, it will be in the air in a hour. I'll see you later."

"Thanks." She tossed the phone on the bed, and started packing, now she had to come up with a plan to get out of the house, and ditch her babysitter. She hidden her packed bag in the up stairs closet, going down stairs to see who was her protector for the day.

Finding Chibs in the kitchen, she cursed under her breath. He was going to be a problem to ditch, she turned to go back up stairs. She needed to text Grant, letting him know, she couldn't leave until later this afternoon.

XXX

She was in luck, Chibs left at noon, a prospect was assigned to her, she felt bad for ditching him, but she needed to get out of here. She pulled her bag from the closet, and crept down the stairs. She went into the garage, throwing her bag in the passenger seat, and backing out.

The prospect heard her leaving, and started following her, she was able to ditch him at one point. He must have stopped to rat her out, because her phone started blowing up. She turned it off, knowing Juice would track her, if it was on.

She pulled into Stockton airport finding the hanger where Grant's plane was waiting for her. She parked her car, and boarded the plane. She sat back, while the pilots prepared to take off.

 _She met Grant Holmes the first day of class their freshmen year, he was a native Californian. The two of them hit it off immediately, they became best friends. They often flew out together when they went home for break. They were there for each others heart breaks, picking up the pieces, and helping each other move on. He knew all about her past, Irene, everything._

 _He was fascinated with the men in leather, that followed her around. When he decided to go out to LA, for his career, she knew she was going to miss him. They talked on the phone, he flew back to New York, when she had her surgery, and took care of her. He helped her pack everything up, wiped her tears when she decided her career was over._

XXX

Happy was out with the rest of the club looking for Devon, he was pissed that she would take off on her own like this. The last GPS hit that Juice had on her phone, had her heading towards Stockton. That's where they were heading now, she'd shut her phone off before he could get an exact location

She'd disabled the GPS tracker on her vehicle, he was beyond frustrated. He'd made a mistake walking away this morning. He should have explained it better, made her understand, instead he'd hurt her.

XXX

Grant picked her up at a private airstrip, where he stored his plane. She hugged and kissed him, it had only been a couple of months since she'd seen him, but she'd missed him.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I can read you like a book Boo! I know when you're upset!"

She smiled at him, forgetting that he knew her all to well. She filled him in on the last two weeks of her life in Charming, including last night and this morning.

"So you love this Happy guy?" She stammered for a few minutes, not wanting to answer. "Just be honest babe! You wouldn't have been so upset by his words if you didn't love him."

"It's complicated, he's complicated." She got quiet for a few minutes, looking at him. "I need to call someone from my family and tell them I'm safe."

She pulled out her burner phone, trying to decide who to call. Who would be less likely to yell and scream at her. She decided her Ma, she might yell and scream but she'd under stand her need to get away.

"Hello?"

"Ma. I'm fine and safe. I have a doctor's appointment, I'm going to be gone for a few days."

"Baby, you shouldn't have left like that, everyone is worried sick. Did you go back to New York? SAMYORK, needs to know so they can take care of you."

She heard Jax in the background, she heard a struggle for the phone. "Dev, get your ass home!"

""I have shit to do Jackson, if you want me home so bad, then come find me!" She snapped the phone shut knowing there was no way he could track her down. Grant pulled into the drive of his beach house, she got out, ready to relax.

She unpacked her bag, feeling bad that she had the entire club worrying about her. She picked up her phone calling Jax. She wanted to smooth things over with him.

"Dev, where are you? Please sis, I need to know you're safe. Ma says you have a doctor's appointment are you on your way back to New York?"

"I'm with a friend in LA, I'll be home in a week. I'll call you when I get back to Stockton airport."

"Let me send on of the guys down to protect you."

"No, I have to go. Tell everyone I love them, and I'm sorry that I caused them to worry." She flipped the phone closed. Leaving the bedroom, she went to find Grant.

XXX

Juice was sitting in Devon's house going through her computer trying to find out what doctor she was seeing in LA. Chibs was going through her desk, looking for an appointment card, or something with information on it.

Happy came in the house, and immediately started pacing "Anything?"

"Nothing" Juice looked at him. "There's nothing on her computer."

"I haven't found shite!" Chibs said. Happy sat down in one of the chairs in her office, looking around the room.

"She didn't even tell me she had an appointment, I don't know what kind of doctor she was seeing." He ran his hand over his face, looking at his brothers. He was worried about her, where she was and if she was okay.

XXX

Grant took her out for dinner that night, trying to fight off the paparazzi, she didn't think twice about it. They went into the restaurant and ate their dinner. There was even more of them out front, when they left, word got out that Grant Holmes an ex-Broadway star Devon Teller were out together.

They went back to the beach house, she sat out on the balcony with him drinking wine. The paparazzi snapping pictures of them together, she didn't realize that who it would bring to her door the next day.

 **AN: Will have another chapter in the early morning! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

She got up the next morning, getting ready for her appointment with Dr. Lazzo, the throat specialist, it was a follow up from her surgery. Grant had to work, he arranged for a car and driver to take her to do whatever she wanted to do. She got a great report from the doctor, and was cleared to test her voice for singing. She knew it wouldn't hold up to professional singing, but she could sing for her enjoyment.

She went shopping to celebrate her good news, had lunch and then headed back to the beach house. She changed into a swimsuit, and went to relax by the pool, with a glass of sweet tea.

XXX

One of the croweaters had the TV on TMZ, while she cleaned the main room, she stopped when she heard the name Devon Teller. She paid attention watching the story, closely, paying attention to every detail. It showed a back view of Grant Holmes house. She ran outside to grab the guys, she knew they'd been looking for Devon. She hopped that bringing this information to them would be helpful.

From eavesdropping she knew that the guys knew that Devon was in LA, they just didn't know with who or where. They gathered around the TV, she hit the backward button on the remote so they could watch the segment.

"Thanks Janie!" Jax kissed her on the cheek.

XXX

Irene and Malcolm had watched the report on TMZ, smiling at each other, they made plans to leave for LA in a hour. "She's unprotected, means we should be able to grab her." Malcolm laughed.

"We just have to figure out where she is. Shouldn't be too hard." Irene said. "you drive, I'll use goggle maps to try to find his house."

"Let's go!"

XXX

"How do we find this guy she's staying with?" Opie asked

Happy leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, murderous thoughts going through his head. Things he wanted to do to this Grant guy, for touching what was his. He was going to ride down to LA, and tear the man apart, then he was going to remind Devon who she belonged to.

"I can use goggle maps, and try to match up the pictures of his house." Juice said.

"How long will that take?" Jax asked.

"I have to see the house, then try to match it up... I can see if I can dig up his address through tax records, the studio he works for..."

"You and Rat are in the van Juice, you work on that on the drive down. The rest of us will drive down to get her."

Happy only listen to half the plan, he was too pissed that she'd run off to be with another guy. "Hap, you listening?"

He looked over at Chibs, missing what was asked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Will you be ready to leave in a hour, to go get Dev?"

"Yeah!" He pushed away from the table, storming out of church. Gemma stopped him as he was coming out, she could see the anger radiating off of him.

"I saw the report Hap. There's something you need to know about Grant and Devon."

XXX

"Boo, where are you babe?" She was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"In the kitchen, cooking!" She smiled when he came in, kissing her on the cheek. "I hope you're hungry."

"It smells wonderful. What did you make?"

"Grilled chicken, pasta salad, and squash." She smiled at him, she finished plating the food, carrying them to the balcony. He carried some wine and the glasses, watching the sun go down, they started to enjoy their dinner. She tensed when she heard the roar of several bikes coming down the street.

"Calm yourself babe, it's probably nothing." She exhaled slowly. She wasn't ready to go home yet, she still needed time away. She knew if it were the guys, then they'd make her go home. She held her breath, waiting for the door to be kicked in, when nothing happened, she went on eating. The peal of the doorbell interrupted their meal, he got up to go answer the door, she remained seated, watching the people walking along the beach.

"Ummm, Boo could you come in here for a second. There are several angry bikers, wanting to kill me." She pushed her chair back, running inside the house, if the situation wasn't so serious, she would have started laughing. Opie had Grant up in the air, glaring at him, the rest of the guys had their guns out.

"Opie, put him down! Put your guns away! For fuck sake!" She watched as Opie sat Grant down, she walked over hugging him. Sorry! They can be a bit over protective."

"Ya think? I'm going to go out for a while, let you have your privacy." He kissed her cheek leaving. She ignored the bikers standing in the living room, going out to the balcony, clearing the table. Chibs followed her, putting his hands on hers.

"What were you thinking, running off like that?"

"I was thinking I needed a break from all the testosterone. I told Jax I was safe!"

"You ran off to be with another man? What about Hap?"

"What about him? And I didn't run off to be with another man, I had a doctor's appointment with a throat specialist." He pulled you into his arms hugging you.

"You had us all worried, and the two of you looked cozy on the news report we all saw, including Happy."

She rolled her eyes. "Grant and I are best friends, have been since freshmen year at NYU! There's nothing else between us." She smiled at him, carrying the dishes inside the house. Happy was leaning against the counter of the kitchen, staring at her. This was all she needed, she walked into the kitchen, loading the dishwasher, not saying anything to him. "Do you have something to say?" His dark eyes, continued to stare at her.

He walked over to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her. "Don't ever do something as stupid as this again!" He said through clinched teeth. It usually took a lot to get her mad, but for some reason, he just pissed her off. She shoved him away from her, glaring at him.

"Fuck you Lowman and the Harley you rode in on!" She walked out of the kitchen, running into Jax and Opie, they were frowning at her. "Same goes for the rest of you assholes! I didn't ask for you to come down here. Now get the fuck out!" She walked out onto the balcony, to the beach, leaving the bikers standing in the house alone. So much for keeping her shit together, and remaining in control. That was the rule for old ladies, last time she checked, she wasn't an old lady.

XXX

She heard their heavy boots running after her, she laid in the hammock, under the balcony, letting the breeze gently rock her. She needed a minute to collect her thoughts, and just breathe. She looked up, and watched the bikers, her family looking up and down the beach for her. She heard the panic in their voice as they called her name, she couldn't remain hidden.

She climbed out of the hammock, drawing attention to herself, walking towards Jax. "I'm sorry!" She looked up at him, he pulled her into his arms hugging her.

"You understand, why we're so upset. If anything ever happened to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, you guys can't protect for the rest of my life!" The rest of the club, had made it to them, circling around them. A passerby must have been concerned, because Beach patrol rode up with lights flashing.

"Ma'am, everything okay?" The officers were out of their jeeps, walking towards the group.

"Yes Officers, this is my family. Everything is fine." They officers left, the group went back to the house together. "When do you want to leave for Charming?"

"In the morning." Jax said.

"I'll be ready to go." She pulled away from him, Happy was leaning against the wall staring at her. "Grant says that your more then welcome to stay the night here, there's plenty of room." There were four rooms down stairs, and three extra up stairs they could choose from. She made her way to the room, she had been using. She was laying on the bed, with her eyes closed, she felt the bed dip down, and a pair of arms going around her waist.

"Where do you want me sleeping?" His hot breath was on her ear. She fought the urge to tell him in bed with her, it's what she really wanted. She turned to look at him.

"Whatever empty room you can find?" He pulled her closer, his hands pushing the hair from her face, his lips were inches from hers. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily, his hands sliding up her shirt. She broke off from the kiss, pushing him away, she got up from the bed. "I think you need to be going, I'm tired and need to sleep."

He walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yes." She didn't want to be tempted by him, he would lead to nothing but heartbreak. He turned her around, cupping her face, kissing her.

"See you in the morning." She watched him walk out of the room, she exhaled slowly, shutting the door, she went into the bathroom. She was going to take a nice long soak in the bath tub.

XXX

 _"You're marrying a croweater Jackson, what the hell are you thinking?" She stood looking at her brother._

 _"I'm lonely, she feels that space that Tara left!"_

 _"If you tell me you love her, then I'll support you. But don't marry her because Ma is pushing you into it, it will just end badly."_

 _"Dev, please...I love her."_

 _"Then I'm happy for you." She hugged her brother, kissing his cheek._

 _"What about you? Anyone special?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Yes, I have all the men of Broadway chasing me." She looked across the room, seeing Happy playing pool, while a croweater push up against him. She hadn't been with him for about six months, anytime she was home, they would hook up. but it looked like he was over it. She turned her attention back to her brother._

 _"We have a new prospect named Juice. Maybe he could be your date to the wedding."_

 _You let out a snort. "No thanks, I rather be Tig's date." You watched Happy walking to the back with the blonde whore that was pushing up on him. "I'm going to go, love you brother."_

Your eyes open, the water in the tub had grown cold, you climbed from the tub, getting ready for bed. You knew back then Happy wasn't the type to settle down, you don't know why you thought he had changed. You'd been a fool, the fact that he'd been spending the night with you, and laying claim to you had you fooled. As much as it hurt, you had to let it go, because you couldn't love someone that wasn't capable of loving you.

Settling into bed, you turned off the bedside lamp, and turned on your side, closing your eyes, drifting off to sleep.

XXX

Some sound had woke her up, she couldn't place it, she sat up in bed looking around the room, nothing was out of place. She had an uneasy feeling, she thought about calling out to someone, but thought better of it, looking at her phone, she saw it was two am. She was being ridiculous, it was her over active imagination, she laid back down in the bed.

She was just about to doze off to sleep, when a gloved hand was slapped over her mouth. "Don't make a fuss! Get up slowly." She broke out in a cold sweat, doing what the voice told her to do. A gun was pressed against her temple, she was dragged from the bed, down the stairs, and out the front door.

A pillow case was thrown over her head, she felt her hands and feet being taped, she was thrown into a vehicle, and it took off. She knew that the guys would look for her, as soon as they realized she was gone.

XXX

"FRONT DOOR IS OPEN! FRONT DOOR IS OPEN!"The alarm sounding had Grant and the other men in the house were up and running. Happy ran into the room Devon was suppose to be in, feeling panic when he didn't see her. He ran down the stairs to the living room. "Dev, is gone!" Chibs and Tig were already outside, on their bikes, chasing the van that had just pulled away.

Juice was looking at the security footage, trying to see who took her, it wasn't Irene and Malcolm, that was for sure. He was tracking down all the information he could, trying to find her. Happy was pacing the room. Tig and Chibs came back a hour later, the van had lost them, they had a plate number for Juice to try to find out the owner.

"We have no idea if it's Irene and Malcolm, or an enemy of the club." Jax said.

Happy went outside to stand on the balcony, he should have slept closer to her room last night. He could have stopped this, now he had no idea if she was safe or who even had her. He looked out towards the ocean, he never told her last night how he felt about her. He should have, the second he saw her yesterday, he should have, now he may never get to.

He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, looking at the sketch he'd drawn, he'd hadn't even told her about it. He folded it back up, putting it back in his pocket.

XXX

She laid in the back of the van, she'd moved her head around enough to get the pillow case off her head. She was moving her hands, and chewing on the tape, trying to free up her hands. She knew the guys would be looking for her, she had to be ready. She could see that she was making good headway, just a little more and she'd have her hands free.

She rolled when the van came to a stop, she was working on getting her feet free. She was trying to hurry, she might not have much time. The back doors opened. "Damn it!" She came up swinging, her feet were still taped, but her hands were free. The guy was just too big, he over powered her, back handing her, she blacked out.

XXX

They pulled up on the van, sitting in an abandoned lot, guns drawn, they walked towards the back door, Chibs threw open the doors. It was empty, there was blood on the bumper. Juicy searched through the van for some clue, to find who had taken Devon and where she might have been taken. He'd come up empty, until he found a note pad in the glove compartment.

Using a pencil, he used the side of it to shade in the next sheet, revealing an address in Charming. "I have something!" He handed the note pad to Jax.

"Let's go find her, they're taking her back to Charming"

Happy got on his bike, keeping his face emotionless, he had to keep his head on straight if he was going to do his job, and find Devon. The club was relying on him to do his job, he couldn't let his emotions get into the way.

"Where's your head at in this Hap?" Chibs looked at him.

"Find the assholes that have her, make sure she's safe, then make them pay." He clinched his jaw to keep from saying anything else.

XXX

Irene pulled out her phone, sending a text with a picture to Gemma Teller. It was just a matter of time before she had the money she deserved, she'd decide what to do with the little spoiled bitch once the money was in her pocket.

"Did you send the text?" Malcolm asked

She smiled at her boyfriend, pulling a gun out she shot him between the eyes, watching him drop to the ground. She rolled him to the ditch, leaving him for the wild animals to feast on. She climbed into her car, driving to Nevada to wait for her daughter to come home.

 **AN: I have to work Friday and Saturday night, my next update will be Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

Gemma was in the TM office when her phone went off, looking at the text message her eyes widened. She got up from her desk, running put to the garage. "Clay!"

"What's wrong Gem?" She was holding her phone in her shaking hand, he took it, looking at the picture of his step-daughter's bruised face. Her hands and feet taped up. The text message attached was simple:

 **If you want to see her alive and in one piece, give me half a million dollars. I'll be in touch!**

The roar of in coming bikes, drew their attention, they went out to meet the returning guys. "Church now!" Clay announced. They went to the clubhouse, Gemma following holding her phone. She passed it around, letting them see the picture, and the message. She was pissed, that they didn't call and tell her she was missing, that someone had taken her.

"Ma, we were chasing down the people that took her. We didn't have time to call. We have a address here in Charming, we're heading out there now."

"You find your sister Jackson, and bring her home." She stood up, leaving the room.

"You heard the Queen boys, let's go find our Princess and bring her home." Clay said. The men got up, leaving the room, going to their bikes. Happy was pissed, seeing the picture of Devon's bruised face. Someone had the nerve to lay their hands on her, he was going to end their lives.

XXX

She came to in the back of an RV, tied to a bed. The ropes were tight, there was no way she was getting them undone. She was at their mercy, she had no clue where she was, or how long, she'd been out. The knew she needed to keep calm, and her wits about her, she also know that the guys and all charters would be looking for her. Listening carefully, she tried to figure out where she was.

She couldn't hear anything that would give away her location. She felt the RV, slowing down, then come to a stop, she was waiting and listening. The door opened, and one of the men came in, looking down at her.

"I'm going to untie you. Do something stupid, and I will kill you."

She nodded her head, he untied her, rubbing her wrists, she sat up, looking at him. "Return me to my family, and they won't kill you."

He laughed at her. "I'm getting good money to turn you over."

"You obviously, have no clue who my family is, and the damage they can do to you." She smiled at him. He dragged her from the bed, into the main part of the RV.

"I'm not afraid of your family. Like I said, do something stupid, and I'll leave you dead on the side of the road. Let's go in, we're going to eat." He shoved her towards the door. Once in the parking lot, she looked around for any sign to where she was. Smiling when she recognized where she was, Indian Hills, Nevada. They were at a truck stop, that she knew that some of the club members frequented.

She sat at a table, looking around, looking for a familiar face, she had a gun pointed at her, from underneath the table. Even if she did see someone she knew, she couldn't say anything. She saw the group of men walking into the diner, she looked down at her plate of pancakes.

"Is that you Devon?" She didn't look up, the older gentlemen stopped at her table. She looked up smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for someone."

"My mistake." She watched her Uncle Jury walk away, and join the other men across the room. They finished eating, getting up to leave, she looked back at Jury, winking at him, as she walked out.

XXX

Jury called Jax as soon as he saw her, letting him know that he'd seen Devon at a truck stop in Indian Hilss, that he was sending a couple of his men to follow. That she was being held at gunpoint, besides a bruised face, she looked to be whole.

Jax called church, as soon as he was off the phone with Jury. "She's in Nevada, Jury just saw her in Indian Hills. He's sending a couple of his men to follow, she's being held a gun point by a man. I told him that we'd be coming out, as soon as we were done with church."

Happy sat back listening, at least they had some idea where she was, the address they had in Charming was a bust. It took them to the middle of no where, to a house out at the Streams. The house was empty, no clues of who had her, they still had nothing. Except some man had her at gunpoint, he could feel the anger building up. He was going to kill the bastard for taking her.

XXX

She was sitting at the table in the RV, she saw the bikes several car lengths behind them. Smiling to herself, she knew that Uncle Jury was responsible for them. She had to stay relaxed, and act like she didn't see them. "Get up here, to the front seat!" She got up, and sit down, buckling herself into the front seat.

"We're almost to our destination." He pulled off the main highway, taking a gravel road . He pulled up in front of a old farm house, coming to a stop, grabbing the gun, he pointed it at her head. "Looks like that biker didn't believe you!" He dragged her out of the RV, the gun at your head.

The bikes came to a stop, jumping off their bikes, their guns drawn. "Let her go!" She knew they wouldn't take a shot at him, they'd be afraid of hitting her, The only man that would attempt that would be Happy. The man that was holding her, took shots at the bikers. She shoved him, trying to get away, he lost his balance. His gun went off, striking her, she fell to the ground.

He grabbed her, picking her up, throwing her back in the RV, he took off down the road, running over the bikes.

XXX

SAMCRO arrived at the Indian Hills clubhouse, as the two bikers that had followed the RV, came in. They looked at Jax, not wanting to tell him what happened but they knew they needed to.

"Jax, I'm sorry man. He got away with Dev, he had a gun on her. She fought back, she was shot."

Happy looked up, at the last three words. Jax looked at the two bikers. "Was she? Is she?"

"He picked her up, and threw her into the RV, took off running over our bikes. We have no clue where he went."

"Take us out where you last saw her, there had to be a reason he took her there." Jax said.

"I'm going with you." Happy stood up following them out the door, his heart was beating out of control at the thought of her being seriously hurt. Riding out to the house, he couldn't stop his racing thoughts. He kicked in the front door, looking around the house, searching for information. Irene had been here, he found evidence she was behind it.

He walked out to the rest of the club. "This was Irene! That bitch is responsible for all this, now she's shot..."

"We're going to find her Hap!" Chibs said.

XXX

She woke up in a hotel, her arm was killing her, the bullet had been removed. "Nice to see you awake, my dear daughter."

"I should have known you were involved. You do know, when they find you, you'll be killed." She smiled at her. "They have this one scary mother fucker, that will take great pleasure in torturing you and every bastard that's helped you before they kill you."

"They have to find you first." She sat back in her chair, smiling looking cocky.

"Trust me, they'll find me . There won't be a safe place for you to hide." She laid back down, on the pillows, resting. She would not stop fighting to get away from this crazy bitch and get back to her family.

"Rest up! We're leaving in a couple of hours." The door opened, Irene stood up. "Issac, will you be ready to leave in a couple of hours."

"We need to go now, I saw some bikers in the parking lot." He gathered her up, carrying you out to a van, seeing the bikers, you saw Chibs. Taking the chance, you had to get his attention.

"CHIBS! CHIBS! HELP ME!" She saw him look over her way, he started towards her, she started to kick Issac. His grip loosened on her, she dropped to the ground, rolling to her feet, she started to run towards Chibs. Two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back, she started to scream and kick, trying to get away again. The hold was too tight on her, she saw Jax, Tig, Juice, annd Clay coming towards her.

"Dev, I've got you. Stop!" She heard his raspy voice, relaxing against him. He pulled her to the side, to safely, he turned her to face him. His hands cupping her face, his lips capturing hers. "You're safe!"

"Hap!" Wrapping her good arm around his neck, she kissed him back. His hands ran over her hurt arm, she winced in pain.

"Chibs is going to take a look at you..." He scooped her up, carrying her to the van across the parking lot. She didn't care what was happening to Irene or Issac, they would get what they deserved. "I love you Devon!"

She winced as she woke up, holding her arm, she wiped the tears away from her face, realizing it had been all a dream. It had been so real, she thought she'd been rescued, that she was going home. Her arm was killing her, the prick that was holding her, took her to a veterinarian he was friends with, the doc removed the bullet. She'd learned that his actual name was Vance.

He'd broken into a pharmacy and stole antibiotics and pain killers, they were now on the road in a van that the vet lent them. She still had no idea where she was going. She was asleep in the back, when he stopped picking up someone. She opened her eyes, hearing the familiar voice. "Any problems?"

"I accidentally shot her, but I took care of it."

"You shot my kid?"

"It was an accident, besides she'll be fine." Devon closed her eyes, she should have known her mother was involved. "Any news on the ransom?"

"I was going to send another text tonight, once we got to the new location."

"Yeah, where are we heading?"

"Back to California, they'll never go back there to look. They'll look all over Nevada."

 **AN: So I got a short bonus chapter in before bed, for real, the next update will be Sunday night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: A lunch time quick one! Please R &R!**

Devon looked around the attic she was now a prisoner to, at least Irene at fixes it up. She had a bed to sleep in, and a bathroom, she wasn't being treated like an animal. There wasn't much in the room, she wondered around looking for something, anything to use as a weapon. It had been cleaned out, she went to stand next to the window looking out over the yard.

Even the window was useless, instead of glass, it was plastic. She went back to the bed, discouraged, but determined not to give up.

XXX

Gemma was buying groceries to make dinner for the guys, they were due back in later that afternoon. They were coming home without Devon, with no idea where she was or if she was even if she was alive.

She looked up to see Irene Main coming towards her, she shoved her cart towards the woman. Grabbing her by the throat, she shoved her back."Where the hell is my daughter?"

Irene's eyes were bulging. "I don't know...I haven't seen her in years. I just moved back."

"I know that's a lie! Devon told us about your blackmailing her. I swear to God, if you've done anything to my daughter, I will kill you myself." She released her hold on Irene, once she noticed a crowd gathering. She walked away, pulling out her phone she called Jax.

XXX

Happy didn't go to the clubhouse, he went to Devon's house going inside to grab a shower. He was pissed because they had to come back from Nevada. He wanted to stay and continue to look for her, but Clay called them back.

All charters would continue to look for her but they had business to get back to. He was expected to be back at the clubhouse in a hour for church. Then they were having a dinner, he just wanted to be alone.

Getting ready he got dressed, leaving the house, the sooner he got this night started, the sooner he could come back home.

XXX

Clay was at the head the table asj the men filed into church, each of them finding their seat. Waiting for him to start, each man was blurb eyed, and upset at failing at finding Devon. Clay looked at their faces, knowing that these men would always protect his family.

"Thank you for going out and looking for our daughter in Nevada. I know each one of you would do anything to find her. Gemma ran into Irene Main at the store today, she says she just moved back to Charming. I say we go out and welcome her. Gem followed her to an old farm house, out at the Streams."

Chibs jumped up from his chair. "Let's go find her!" The rest of the men headed towards their bikes, Rat drove the van, Chibs put his medic kit inside in case he needed it. They rode out to the farm house, ready to bring home their Princess.

XXX

Irene looked out the door, seeing the bikers on the porch, she started to panic. Vance hadn't gotten back from buying them a new car yet. She was waiting until they had a new car, before she sent another ransom demand.

She calmed hee breathing as she opened the door. "Can I help you?" Happy pushed his way inside the house. Shoving Irene against the wall, his eyes blazed with dark rage.

"Where is she?" He could feel her start to shake.

"Whhhoooo?" The rest of the club had filed into the house, Chibs laid his hands on Happy's shoulder.

"Easy brother." Happy released his hold on Irene. Then men started to search the house, room by room, coming up with nothing. None of them wanted to leave, they planned on watching Irene closely, they knew the woman had her.

XXX

Devon looked out the window, watching them leave, she started banging on the window with her fist. Hoping someone would look up and see her, she watched them get on their bikes and ride away. She fell to the floor exhausted, she didn't think anyone saw her.

She pulled her knees up to her chin, she was on her own. She exhaled slowly, going through the room again, looking for anything she could use as a weapon. She was going to get the hell out of her, and go back to her family.

XXX

They pulled over, a half mile from the house, Jax got off his bike walking, the rest of his guys followed him.

"Irene has her, I'm positive." Jax said. "I just don't know where she's keeping her."

"I'll stay and watch her, follow her if she leaves." Tig volunteered.

"I'm staying with Tig!" Happy said.

"Call if she leaves the house, we'll come back and search the house again. See if we can find information where she's being kept."

Happy watched the rest of his brothers ride off, he and Tig stayed hidden. They watched the house, intently, waiting for something to happen.

XXX

Devon heard the door open, Irene came into the room smiling. "Your bikers were here looking for you. Of course they didn't find you, I made sure the door is hidden. " She laughed.

Something snapped inside of Devon, she rushed Irene, knocking her down. She sat on her waist, and unleashed her fear and anger on the woman. Irene wasn't moving, Devon got up and moved towards the door.

She walked out of the room pulling the door shut, locking it, she ran down the stairs. Stopping in the kitchen, leaning against the counter she was exhausted. She heard a car out in the drive, grabbing a knife from the butcher block, she waited behind the door.

Vance walked in, throwing a set of keys on the table. "Irene!" Devon held her breath, waiting to run out the back door. She watched him walk out of the kitchen, grabbing the keys, she took off out the back door.

She heard him behind her, still holding the knife in her hand, she spun around. He was closer then what she thought, the knife plunged into his gut. She twisted it up, knowing that it was him or her, pulling the knife out, she shovted him away.

She didn't bother watching him fall, she ran to the car parked in the yard. Throwing the knife inside the car, she got in, and took off.


	12. Chapter 12

She spun tires and gravel pulling out of the yard onto the gravel road, she fishtailed sliding precariously close to a tree. She caught a glimpse of something shiny off to the side. She didn't take the time to look closely, she floored the gas pedal, again loosing traction in the loose gravel.

This time she couldn't control the car, it spun out of control in several circles. She tried not to panic as she saw trees coming closer, the car slammed into the tree. "FUCK!"

She couldn't get her door to open, she crawled across the seat, trying to open the passenger side door. It wouldn't budget, she wasn't going to give up. Her whole body hurt, but she flipped herself over the backseat, before she could open the door, it was opened, and she was pulled out.

She stiffened her body, and started to kick, claw, and scream. Two arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, she relaxed against the body holding her. "I got you baby. It's over!"

"Hap!" He picked her up, carrying her away from the wrecked car, back to the bikes. He laid her on the ground, running his hands over her body.

"You hurt?" He didn't want to let her go.

"I don't think so." She just wanted to curled up in his arms. She looked up at him, reaching up she touched the side of his face. He leaned down kissing her gently. They broke apart at Tig clearing his voice.

"Doll where's Irene? And her muscle?" He was looking towards the house.

"He's dead laying in the yard, she's locked in the room I was in unconscious maybe. The knife is in the car." She leaned into Happy, feeling a little woozy.

"You okay baby?" Happy pulled back looking back looking at her.

"I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be okay." He pulled her against him, as the roar of motorcycles came within earshot. She looked up, seeing the rest of the club pulled up around them. The van and the flat behind behind the bikes. Jax was off his bike and squatting next to her.

"Dev?"

She looked over at him, smiling. "I'm fine big brother, just some bumps and bruises. And a gunshot wound." Chibs knelled beside you with his medic bag, you tried to slap his hands away, telling him your were fine. Jax and Happy insisted that he look you over, to make sure.

"Headache, dizziness, nausea?" Chibs asked, looking into her eyes, checking her pupils.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"She's been dizzy." Happy piped in, his arms crossed over his chest. Devon shot him a look, telling him to shut up. Chibs felt the side of her head, feeling for a bump. Devon winced as he touched the left side of her head, pulling away from him.

"What did you hit your head on?" Chibs looked at her frowning.

"The driver's side window, it isn't that bad." She tried to get up, put was quickly stopped by Chibs and Happy.

"Hap, she needs to be taken to St. Thomas to be checked out." She was frowning at both men now. She pushed herself up off the ground, regretting it immediately, a wave of dizziness hitting her. She started to crumble to the ground, Happy's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked into his eyes, before closing hers, and letting the darkness take her.

XXX

She regained consciousnesses in the ER, Tara was in the room with her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dragged through hell and back." Devon smiled trying to sit up, wincing at the pain radiated through her head. "Anything broken or seriously wrong? I really want to go home."

"I'd really like you to stay the night and keep an eye on you, but like most the Tellers you're stubborn. As long as someone stays with you, I'll let you go home."

"I'm pretty sure Ma, will be dragging me back to her place, and insist that she take care of me." Slowly, she swings her legs over the side of the gurney, trying to get herself together.

"What about Happy? Isn't he taking you home?" Tara looked at her questionably.

"I don't know if he'll want to..."

"He's the one that brought you in, he didn't want to leave your side. Jax and Chibs had to drag him out of the room so I could exam you. The man was out of his mind, looking for you. I think he may fight Gemma on taking you home."

She smiled. "That would be an epic battle, who do you think would win?"

Tara laughed. "My money is on Happy, he's madly in love with you. Devon looked at Tara, shaking her head, looking sadly at Tara.

"You're wrong, I think he'd just walk away in the end without a fight."

"Do you love him?" She wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

"I love him, but I know he will never feel the same about me."

XXX

Happy leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation between the two woman. He needed to get away and think for a few minutes about what he'd just heard. He needed to take a ride to clear his head, he walked past his brothers and Gemma sitting in the waiting room. He heard his name being called, but he kept on walking, out into the parking lot.

Juice had dropped his bike off, he jumped on, taking off into the night, leaving Charming behind him. Her words kept playing in his head. _I love him but I know he'll never feel the same about me._ He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, ignoring it, he kept riding, all the way to his mom's house in Bakersfield. Once he pulled in front of the house, he sent Tig a text, letting him know where he was.

Tig sent him a text, letting him know that he was an asshole, and when he got back, they were going to the ring. In fact several of the brothers wanted a shot with him in the ring. Happy didn't respond, he just slipped his phone back in his pocket going into the house, to talk to hid Ma.

XXX

Devon stayed with her Ma and Clay for the first three days, after that she insisted she go home. It had hurt, when Happy wasn't there when she was discharged, all the guys tried to cover for him, but she knew in her heart that whatever they had was over. It was time to move on, and get over him, that's exactly what she was going to do.

She went to the animal shelter and found herself a companion, she recused a rat terrier puppy. She named him Sam, most of the guys made fun of her because he was small. She reminded them, that she didn't needed some big burly man dog, she had all of them. She started looking for a job to keep herself busy, there wasn't too many jobs in Charming for ex-Broadway stars.

She was sitting by the pool when she heard the roar of bikes riding up. Sam starting barking, and running in circles. "Good boy!" She reached down petting his head, going to the front door. Opening it, Opie, Jax, and Tig walked in the house, Sam grabbed a hold of Tig's pants legs, growling.

"Mind calling off your guard dog doll face?" She reached down picking up Sam, petting his head.

"Good boy!" She put the puppy on the floor, watching him run over to his bed. The puppy climbed into his bed, plopped down and went to sleep. Devon looked at the three men. "What gives? Why are the three of you here in the middle of the day?"

Jax looked down at the floor. "Hap's back in town."

"And? We had something going, it didn't work out...it's over. Life goes on. Please tell me that none of you aren't going big brother on me and going to kick his ass?"

Opie started stroking his beard. "We're just looking out for you Dev."

"I'm a big girl boys, just let it be. It's not like we made an undying pledge of love for each other." No matter how much he'd hurt her, she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "Promise me!"

Tig walked over to her. "He needs to go to the ring for hurting you."

"Oh for fuck sake, you men need to get over yourself! My honor doesn't need defending, if you want to fight, then do it, but don't you dare use me as an excuse." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the three men, standing in her house. "Don't make me call Ma Jackson, Harry, and Alexander!"

"Fine!" Jax said. She hugged the three of them before they left, she listened as the rumble of the bikes disappeared. She walked into the kitchen, fixing herself something to eat and drink. There was a knock on the door, Sam shot out of his bed, he was barking and growling. She peeked through the door, seeing Happy, she swore under her breath.

She really wasn't in the mood to talk or see him, she wondered if she ignored him, if he'd leave. "Please open the door Dev." She leaned against the door, closing her eyes. "Baby, I really need to talk to you."

She made sure the door was locked, she walked away from the door, going up stairs to her room. Sam followed her, she laid down in her bed, the puppy jumped up joining her, curled up next to her.

XXX

Happy rode back to TM, parking his bike, he went straight to the office, he wanted to Gemma. He needed advice, he'd screwed everything up, and needed help to fix it. He stood in the door, looking at her. "Are you going to come in and talk to me or are you just going to lurk there?"

He shut the door as he walked into the office, most of the guys were in the clubhouse. "It's about Devon."

"I figured as much." She sat back looking at him, she wasn't about to give him a break. She was pissed off at the club killer, he'd broken her daughter's heart, so she wasn't feeling too generous towards him.

"I love Devon, and it scares the hell out of me. I want her to be my old lady, but I'm scared as hell that I'll loose her because of retaliation against the club." Gemma looked at him.

"You can't let fear rule your life Hap. If you love her, and want her as your old lady, then you have to ask her." She covered his hands with hers.

"She won't even talk to me, I went over there today, she wouldn't even open the door."

"You hurt her when you left Hap, without a word you just left."

"I needed to clear my head..."

"Unfortunately, she took that as you not caring about her." He clinched his jaw, getting up from the couch, going back to his bike. Gemma smiled to herself as she watched him go, wondering if she should call and give Devon a heads up. She decided against it, better that he take her by surprise, then give her warning and let her hide.

XXX

Devon got up from her bed, slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed Sam's leash. Picking up her keys, she locked the door, and took the puppy for a walk. She rounded the corner, seeing Happy leaning against his bike in her drive. She really wanted to turn around, and run in the other direction, but he'd already seen her. She started walking towards her house, slowly.

She made eye contact with him. "Happy, what do you need?"Sam was standing in front of her barking and growling at Happy. He squatted down petting the puppy, Sam started to wag his tail, and jump up on the man. "Traitor!"

Happy picked the puppy up in his arms. "I want to talk to you." His dark eyes looked her over, taking a step closer to her.

She stepped around him, going towards the door, unlocking it, she took Sam from Happy's arms, unhooking the leash, the little puppy ran towards his water dish. "So talk."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I've thought that from the first time I saw you years ago." He walked over to her, his hands cupping her face. "I love you Devon, I want you to be my old lady."

She closed her eyes. "Hap..." His lips lowered to hers, he tenderly kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him, holding her against him. "I love you too.." She tried to pull away from him, his arms tightened around her.

"I'm not letting you go. I'm sorry that I left, I needed to sort some things out. I want you in my life Dev, please baby." She lay her head on his chest, exhaling slowly, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"You just walked away from me, when I needed you not just once but twice Hap. How can I be sure you won't do it again?"

"I'm not going to walk away from you again! I love you so damn much baby...I swear to you." She pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I love you too, I'm sorry..." She walked to the door opening it. He walked towards it, stopping in front of her, he caressed her face, looking into her eyes.

"I'm not giving up on us, I love you. I'm going to prove to you that I'm not going to walk away from you again. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, putting it in her hand. I designed this for you, I will tattoo this on you, right here." He touched her chest, he leaned in to kiss her. Before he walked out the door, he looked at her. "Please make sure you lock the door."

She shut the door after he left, unfolding the paper, she looked at the crow he'd designed. It was beautiful, she wiped the tears from her face, leaning against the wall. She was terrified of getting hurt, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to get her heart broken.


	13. Chapter 13

She'd been ignoring phone calls for days, she was actually surprised it didn't bring the wrath of her mom down upon her. She had a feeling that maybe there was some understanding what was going on in her head and heart. Devon was actually surprised that no one from the club, hadn't kicked her door in, demanding to know if she was okay.

She had a feeling, that her mom had a part to play in that too, telling them she needed some space. Sam was playing with his toys on the floor, she sat on the couch, watching. Her mind was running through the list of why she should or shouldn't be Happy's old lady. Her phone vibrated on the table, seeing it was her mom, she picked it up.

"Hey Ma! What's going on?" The door crashed open, she dropped the phone to the floor, as a man stormed inside her house with coming towards her.

XXX

Gemma scanned the room looking for Jax, seeing him she walked across the room. The club was going on lock down, and she couldn't get a hold of her. Some new MC, was trying to move into Charming, they'd already attacked a couple of old ladies, trying to prove their strength. Ckay had ordered all woman and children in for protection.

Tacoma had come down to help eliminate the problem, and help keep everyone safe. Everyone was at the clubhouse except Devon, and Gemma had heard the struggle in the back ground.

XXX

Happy took off for his bike, as soon as Gemma had mentioned that Devon was in trouble. He didn't wait for anyone to go with him, he took off for her house. He pulled into her drive, followed seconds later by Jax, Opie, Tig, and Kozik. Getting off their bikes. They heard a scream coming from the inside the house, pulling their guns they split up. The front door was already kicked open, Happy Koz, and Jax, waited for Tig and Opie to kick in the back door. The screams were getting louder. They started searching the house, looking for Devon. Following the screams to the laundry room, pushing the door open, the men had their guns ready to shoot.

Standing in disbelieve in what they saw before them, a large man wearing only boxers, taped to a chair, Devon standing before him holding a taser in her hand.

"Stop screaming like a fucking girl! Answer the question! Who fucking sent you!" The man wouldn't answer her, she fired up the taser, and held it against his crotch and zapped him. He screamed like a girl, she grinned, and watched him twitch. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning, she grabbed the person by the throat, and slammed them against the wall. Not seeing who it was, she had the taser ready to strike, another hand clamped over her wrist.

She started to struggle, not wanting to drop her only weapon, an arm snaked around her waist, trying to pull her back. "Easy short stack!" She blinked a couple of times, seeing Jax against the wall, she let go. She relaxed against Opie's chest.

She started to shake, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry..." Jax came forward hugging her, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay." She looked around the room, seeing the others staring at her, she pushed away from Opie and Jax, bolting from the room.

XXX

She couldn't breathe as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, she slammed her door locking it. Pulling a bag from her closet, she started throwing clothes inside, she went to the bathroom, grabbing toiletries. Returning to the bedroom she threw them into the bag, she heard someone knocking on the door. Devon just stared at the door, not wanting to open it.

"Dev, baby let me in." Jax said, trying to open the door. She stood still, not moving hoping he'd just give up and walk away. She crept slowly towards the bedroom door, she didn't hear the man sneaking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, she struggled against him, he held on to her tightly.

He turned her around, so she could see him, his dark eyes, looking into her light ones. "Dev it's okay. You're safe!" She melted into Happy's arms, laying her head on his chest, her whole body shaking. He picked her up, carrying her to the door, unlocking it, before carrying her to the bed. Sitting down, he held her on his lap. Stroking her hair, he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have freaked out that way." He didn't say anything, just continued to hold her. "Is Jax's okay?"

"He's fine, although after seeing what you did to that guy down stairs, and how you went after Jax, I don't think anyone in the club will ever mess with you." He looked over seeing her bag. "You going somewhere?"

"I was going to take off..."

He pulled away from her, his hands going to her face, his eye color changing intensity. "You were going to run off again?"

"Hap..." She got up walking away. "I'm terrified..."

He got up going to her, he turned her around, lifting her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "Of what?" His voice took on a softer tone, his eyes went back to a deep chocolate color.

"Of everything, of not being good enough, of not being able to hold it together...I'm a Teller, I'm suppose to be stronger."

"You are the strongest woman I know, most woman would have fallen apart a long time ago. And on those rare days, if and when you do come apart, you have the right. Any time you do come apart and don't feel strong, you have me to lean on. As far as not good enough, I think you're fucking perfect." He lowered his lips to her, gently kissing her, she wrapped her arms around him.

They just stood there holding each other, she wasn't sure how long they stood there. It wasn't until they heard a clearing throat that they looked towards the door, Jax and Tig were standing in the doorway. "Clay called, he wants us back at the club ASAP! Juice has taken care of the man in the laundry room, Ope has fixed the door. Where's Sam?"

"He's at the Vet, getting fixed." She pulled away from Happy grabbing her bag. "I take it, we're on lock down?" Happy took the bag from her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"Yeah, so let's get a move on." She followed them out of the house.

XXX

As soon as Devon walked into the club house her Ma pulled her into a hug. "I'm okay, I swear." Clay was the next one to hug her, then Chibs and Bobby. She swore to them she was fine, that he hadn't laid a hand on her, he didn't get a chance to.

"Baby girl, that man is almost three times your size. How in the hell did you over power him, and get him taped to a chair?" Clay asked.

She closed her eyes, and let out a long exhale. "I screamed like a girl and ran to the laundry room. I pretended to be passed out on the floor, when he was leaning over me, getting ready to touch me, I hit him with the iron. Once he was bent over holding himself, I hit him in the head with it, knocking him out. I pulled his clothes off, pulled him in the chair, taped him to it..."

She looked over, seeing Happy's face, it was beyond livid, he got up, storming outside. She followed him, his back was to her. She touched his shoulders, he flinched, shrugging her touch off. She stepped back, feeling slightly hurt at his rejection, he turned around, pulling her into his arms.

"Did that mother fucker touch you?"

"No, I knock him out before he could." She watched him close his eyes. "He didn't hurt me..."

"He could have, why didn't you run out of the house? Instead you trapped yourself in a room with him!"

"I didn't think about it..." She was crushed to his chest. "I'm sorry..." She could hear his hear beating out of control, she was lifted off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms went around his neck. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, she leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

Their make out session was interrupted, Happy had to go out and try to get answers out of the guy that was in her house. She watched him, and Opie ride away from the clubhouse, she went back inside to find something to eat. Sitting at the bar, she ate a sandwich before going to Happy's dorm room, she curled up on his bed.

The door swung open, she looked to see Lacey one of the croweaters standing in the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" She sneered at Devon.

"I could ask you the same thing whore!" She was sitting up in Happy's bed, looking at the woman.

"Honey, you need to find a different place to sleep. I'm going to wait for Happy to get back, I've been keeping him company the last few days. Ever since you turned him down to be his old lady."

"You're a lying sack of shit, get out before I pull your fake blonde hair out one strand at a time!"

Lacey smiled at her. "You'll see sweetheart, just be prepared to sleep somewhere else when Happy kicks you out when he gets back. He's done with your ass."

"He wasn't done with me this afternoon!" She laid back down on the bed.

"He feels sorry for you, like everyone else in this club. You're nothing more then a crack whore's kid that got lucky." She slammed the door on her way out. Devon tried to hold back the tears, but she had no control. In truth, she had no right to get upset if he had turned to a croweater, she had pushed him away. She wiped the tears away, it upset her that this whore knew their business.

She got up from his bed, leaving his room, she didn't want to be in here right now. She went out to the bar, planning on getting absolutely shit faced drunk. She didn't want to think about anything anymore.

XXX

Happy had gotten the answers he needed, he found out where this new MC was hiding. He called Clay, Tacoma and some of the guys had taken off to take care of the problem. He was on his way back to the club, ready to curl up with Devon in bed, and hopefully talk about her being his old lady again. He backed his bike up, parking it, getting off he made his way into the club.

Going straight to his room, he found it dark, he saw her sleeping in his bed. He made his way to the bathroom, taking a shower, he smiled when the shower curtain was pulled back. He spun around when two strange arms wrapped around his waist, he pulled them away from him. Glaring at the woman in the shower with him, he gave her a push out.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist.

"Hey baby, I'm just here to please you."

"Get the hell away from me, whore! I have an old lady!"

"I know you don't baby! If you did she'd be in your bed instead of me." He heard a noise near the door, looking up he saw Devon standing looking at the two of them. She spun around to leave, Happy came after her, grabbing her arm, pulling her to his chest.

"Please let me explain. She just showed up in my room...look at me! She looked into his eyes. "I love you, I wouldn't jeopardize losing you..." She closed her eyes, leaning into him, letting her lips rest on his collarbone. Lacey came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body, she giggled.

"Thanks for the good time Hap!" Devon pulled away from him, looking at the blonde. In her heart she knew that Happy was telling her the truth, he pulled her back into his arms.

"Get the fuck out of this clubhouse, and don't come back." He growled at the towel clad croweater. They both watched as she picked up her clothes, leaving the room. Happy picked Devon up, carrying her to the bed.

"I have to change the sheets, they reek of whore!"

XXX

She woke up the next morning alone, frowning she got up, getting ready for the day. Making her way into the main room of the clubhouse, it was nearly abandoned, she went into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hey baby! How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay Ma. How are you?" Gemma hugged her, pouring her own cup of coffee.

"I'm good sweetheart."

"Where is everyone? It's so quiet in here."

"The boys had things to do, and the crows are cleaning." The two woman walked out to the main room, sitting down at the bar. She looked up in time to see Lacey smirking at her from the corner.

"Un-fucking-believable!" She got up going over to the woman. "You aren't welcome here anymore, get your skank ass out and don't come back."

"Sweetie, you don't have the right to throw me out." Gemma came to stand behind her daughter, her arm going around her shoulder.

"If my daughter tells you to leave and not to come back,, then it's just as good as me telling you too!" Lacey huffed going to the back and getting her things. She walked out of the club, turning around to glare at the woman.

"I'll be sure to ask Jax what he has to say about this." Devon walked over to her, standing with her toe to toe.

"Listen up you little whore! My brother will throw you out on your bony ass as soon as I tell him what you said to me, and what you did. In fact, he may send you off to be a special project of Tig's, and I don't mean the good kind. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"

Gemma came to stand next to her. "Baby, that was fabulous, I have my doubts that Tara has what it takes to be Queen, I know she has you to rely on."

"Ma, please Tara just needs guidance and lessons." She smiled, laying her head on her mom's shoulder.

"How are you and Hap doing?"

"We're doing...fine I guess."

"What's wrong baby?" She let out a sigh, letting her shoulders drop.

"I love him, he says he loves me..."

"Why do you doubt him? Has he given you reason to?"

She closed her eyes. "No, I just...he asked me to take his crow."

"When is he inking you?"

"I told him no, it was after I got home from the hospital. After he disappeared and then came back...I told him I needed to think about it."

"Baby, you can't do things like that, not with men like Happy. It's huge that he asked you to be his old lady, he's not one to do relationships. Do you want his crow?"

She closed her eyes for a few minutes. "Yes."

"Then you need to tell him." She hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

XXX

Devon was pacing in Happy's room, waiting for him to come back, from where ever he'd been all day. Her stomach was in knots, she heard the roar of bikes coming into the lot. She sat down on his bed, waiting for him, to come in. The door slowly opened, he was standing in front of her.

"Hap." She went to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, with all my heart. If you still want me, I want to take your crow, I want to be your old lady."

He looked down at her. "No."

 **AN: Welcome to any new readers out there! Thanks for the favs and follows! Thanks for the reviews, please keep leaving them! P.S. Don't kill me for the ending of this chapter! As Wilson Philips sings 'Hold on for one more day, things will go your way!"**


	14. Chapter 14

She backed away from him, her eyes filling with tears, her mom's words repeating in her head. She screwed up, she had said no, when he first asked, and now he'd changed his mind. She felt her heart breaking, she looked down at the floor, willing the tears to stay back. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, his hands wiping away the tears that had fallen.

He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry Dev, we'll talk when I get back from church." He turned walking out of his room, she collapsed on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. She grabbed her bag, the lock down was over, she couldn't stay here. She left by the back door, seeing David Hale parked at the curb, she stopped at his jeep.

"Can I get a ride home?"

"Get in!" He looked at her as he pulled away. "Is there a reason why you're running away from SAMCRO?"

"No." She smiled at him, as he drove her home, holding back the tears until she got inside her own house. David pulled up in front of her house, before she got out of his jeep, he stopped her.

"If you need anything, you can talk to me."

"Thanks." She got out of the jeep, going inside, dropping her bag on the floor, she sat down and started to cry. Hearing the rumble of motorcycles, she reached up locking the door, grabbing her back, she ran up the stairs. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone, she throw her bag in her closet. She dove under her bed, hoping whoever it was, would look around then just leave.

She heard her name being called through out the house, doors opening and closing. She heard Happy coming into the room, he was on the phone. "She's not here. Fuck, where would she go?" This is on me Jax! Get that asshole on the phone and find out where he took her."

David wouldn't give her up, he would run them all over Charming, most likely someone would stay here at the house and wait for her. She laid under her bed, listening to Happy's conversation so she could figure out her next move. "I'm leaving Chibs here, to see if she shows up here. I'm heading out to look for her."

She waited for him to leave before she came out from her hiding place, rolling her eyes leaving Chibs here was the worst thing for her. She couldn't sneak out, the man would be watching like a hawk. She continued to lay on the floor, trying to come up with a plan, the door slowly opened. Chibs walked in, he glared at her laying on the floor. She sat up, as he came into the room.

"Hap is loosing his mind looking for you! You've been here the whole time?"

"I was under the bed."

"What the hell is in your head? With all that's going on, you pull shite like this!" He sat down beside her. She wiped the tears away from her eyes, looking away from him. "Shite, love I warned you."

"It's my own damn fault. I didn't say yes when he asked me ti be his old lady, when I finally did after thinking about it, I waited too long." She laid her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, let's go! I need to get you back to the club."

XXX

Happy pulled into the lot, backing his bike up, getting off his bike, he headed inside, he was going to take a shower, then head over to Devon's and talk to her. Settle this once and for all. Stopping when he saw Chibs bike, he rushed towards the door, pulling it open he scanned the room. The room was busy with it's usual activity, his brothers were spread through out the room. He found her sitting at the bar by herself, he stormed over to her, pulling her off the stool. His lips crushed down on hers, his kiss was angry at first, but then turned gentle.

He broke off the kiss, his hands cupping her face. "I love you so damn much! I've been out of my mind looking for you." The noise level in the room came down a notch or two, he felt the most of the eyes were on them.

"I love you too. I'm sorry..."

"I have a reason I don't want you as my old lady anymore." She looked down, biting her lip. "Until you came along, I didn't do relationships, hell I never cuddled either. You're the first woman besides my Ma that I've ever loved." He dropped down to one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Devon Elizabeth Teller, will you marry me?"

She looked down at the ring, and into his eyes, letting his words sink over her, she had to blink her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. "Yes." He slipped the ring on her finger, standing up, pulling her into his arms, kissing her. Picking her up, holding her against him, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Did she say yes?" Jax asked. Devon flipped him off using her left hand. "Looks like she said yes," He laughed. They only broke apart, when the club started slapping him on the back, congratulating him.

He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I don't plan on letting you go." He whispered in her ear.

"You promise?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah I do, you tend to take off on me."

"I promise I won't run off ever again." She stood on her tip toes, kissing him, her hands touching the side of his face.

"How long are you going to make me wait to marry you?" She laughed, looking up at him.

"I'd run away to Vegas and marry you tomorrow, but my mom would kill us both. I think she has dreams of a big fancy wedding." He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. "I'll try to rein her in, and see if we can get things done in six months."

"We need to go to Bakersfield, my ma wants to meet the woman that finally has made her son decide to settle down."

"I would like to meet my future mother-in-law before the wedding. I'm sure she'd like to make sure I'm worthy of marrying her son."

"She's going to love you. I thought we could go this coming weekend."

"Okay." She suddenly felt nervous, she'd never dated a guy long enough to meet his parents before. She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. It was going to be fine, there was nothing to worry about.

XXX

They pulled up in front of his childhood home Saturday morning, she was a nervous wreck. He grabbed her, pulling her close, his hands framing her face. "She's going to love you. Stop worrying!" He leaned down to kiss her, taking her hand he led her inside the house.

"Ma, we're here!" Devon was standing slightly behind him, she heard someone coming up the hall. He let go of her hand, walking over to the small woman. "Ma, this is my fiancee Devon Teller. Devon this is my Ma, Marcela"

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled at the woman. Marcela came forward, embracing her in a hug.

"Call me ma. Welcome to my family hija!" Devon wrapped her arms around the woman.

"Thank you ma." She wrapped her arm around Devon's waist, ushering her into the kitchen, leaving Happy standing in the living room. He followed them, leaning against the wall watching the two woman he loved cooking together.

"You must be a special woman, for my son to fall in love with you." Devon smiled, looking at Marcela.

"I don't know about that. I know I think he's a very special man, and that I love him. I promise to spend the rest of my life showing how much I love him."

"That means a lot to me, I've prayed for a long time that he'd find someone like you to come along. You're going to give me beautiful grand babies." Devon laughed.

"Wow, and I thought my ma was fast."

"Hja, I'm an old woman, I've waited a long time for Happy to settle down. Promise me you won't wait too long."

Devon hugged the woman. "I promise, I will talk to your son about it." Happy came into the kitchen, not liking the way the discussion was going.

"Need anything from the store?" He looked at Marcela.

"No, I have everything I need. Go sit down and relax, take your girl with you." Devon started to protest, she was raised to help. "No arguing with me." Happy dragged her out to the front porch.

XXX

He dragged his hand over his head, turning to look at her. "Why are you promising my ma grand babies?"

She was taken a back by his question. "I promised to talk to you about it. You don't want to have kids?"

"No! I didn't have a father growing up..."

"What does that have to do with anything? My birth giver was a crack whore, that just recently kid napped me. The woman that raised me, my mother she made me the woman I am."

"With our parents, we really shouldn't have kids!" She clinched her jaw, holding off the tears.

"Fuck you Lowman!" She started down the porch steps, he grabbed for her arm, she shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry! Devon..." She was storming down the sidewalk, her anger bubbling out of control. He ran off the porch chasing after her, picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the house. He sat down on the couch, with her on his lap. "I didn't mean it..."

"Then why the hell did you say it?"

"My father ran out on us, when I was two. I didn't have a role model. You were lucky to have Gemma, to raise you."

"You are a good, strong man. Your ma raised you to be that way, and you would raise your sons to be that way and if we had daughters you would raise them to expect that from their men." She leaned in kissing him. "I love you Happy."

"I love you." He buried his face into her hair, pulling her into him. She closed her eyes, knowing the baby battle was far from over. She would bring it up again another day, when emotions weren't so high. Marcela walked out of the kitchen, looking at the young couple on the couch, smiling sadly, she had some news she needed to share with her son and new daughter.

XXX

They were sitting down to lunch, Marcela hadn't sit down yet, she was standing by Happy. She placed her hand on his shoulder, looking down at him. "What's wrong Ma?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you've found someone to love. That you won't be alone." Marcela leaned over kissing him on the cheek, before going to sit down in her own chair. Happy looked at his mom, noticing how tired she looked, he realized that her coloring was off, and that she'd lost some weight.

"You feeling okay?" He looked at her, fear gripping him.

"I don't want to discuss it right now." She smiled at him, then looked at Devon. "What do you do for a living?"

"I just recently retired from a career on Broadway and came back home to Charming."

"Ma, are you sick again?" Happy wanted answers, he watched his mom, closing her eyes, like she was summing up strength to answer him.

"I'm sorry to discuss this on a happy day." Marcela looked at Devon, taking her hand. "My cancer is back, it's spread to my lymph nodes, and to my bones. I'm not going to fight it, I just don't have the energy."

Happy pushed his chair back, tears in his eyes. "Ma, please!"

"I'm not strong enough to fight, the doctors have given me less then a year. I want to enjoy my time that I have." Devon had covered the woman's hands with her own. She watched Happy, leave the room. Devon jumped up following him, he was out the door and to his bike by the time she caught up with him.

"Hap, go back in there, she needs you."

"Go back into the house." He was putting on his helmet, climbing on his bike. Devon grabbed his arm, trying to get him to stop, he shrugged it off, she fell to the ground. Being so wrapped up in his own grief and pain, he didn't realize, what he'd down, he sped off. Marcela came outside, helping her up off the ground.

"That boy! I taught him better then that!" Devon could see the woman about to loose her temper. "I taught that boy never to raise his hand to a lady."

She wrapped her arm around her waist. "He didn't realize that he knocked me down. He's hurting at the thought of loosing you."

"It doesn't matter, I'm taking a switch to his ass when he gets back." Devon laughed, hugging Marcela to her.

"I'd love to see that."

"Hija, I will even hold him down and let you get a few hots in if you want." The two women went inside the house. Devon made Marcela sit down on the couch, while she went in and cleaned up from lunch. By the time Devon was done, Marcela was asleep on the couch, pulling a blanket out of the closet, she covered up the older woman.

Kissing her forehead, Devon went to sit on the back porch, to let the older woman rest. She curled up on a couch that was on the enclosed back porch, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

She woke up to Marcela's angry voice, and Happy's panicked one coming from inside the house. "Where did she go Ma?"

"You mean after you knocked her down and took off? I taught you better then that Happy Alberto Lowman, to never put your hands on a woman."

"Did she leave Bakersfield? Who did she go with? Was she hurt?" Devon walked into the house, Happy's back was to her. Marcela gave her son a look.

"I don't know." She walked into the kitchen, looking at the two Lowmans. Happy spun around looking her up and down, pulling her into his arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" His hands ran over her body, looking for injury.

"I fell asleep on the back porch. I never left the house, I was waiting for you to come back."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It was an accident, I know you didn't mean to knock me down." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll figure this out with your mom." He laid his head on her chest, she kissed the top of his head. She just stood in the kitchen, with him in her arms, comforting him. She held her hand out to Marcela, the older woman took it, squeezing it, the two woman looked at each other, with a mutual understanding.

Marcela knew that Devon would take care of her son, once she was gone. Devon knew she'd have to be strong for both Lowmans, she accepted this because she loved Happy.

XXX

The next morning she woke up, to his dark eyes staring at her. "I love you." He captured her lips, pulling her on top of him, his arms holding on to her tightly. She returned his kiss, her hands touching the sides of his face.

"I love you too!" His hands slowly started to explore her body, he rolled her over to her back. Looking up into his eyes, she could see that he needed her to let him love her. To let him be in control, she wanted him, she didn't try to stop him, when he started to get a little to rough. She knew it was a part of him feeling in control, because everything else was out of his control.

She cried out in pain, it snapped him back to who and where he was. He blinked his eyes, looking down at her, his hands caressing her face. "Jesus! Why didn't you stop me?" There was some anger, and frustration in his voice.

"I'm fine baby...it's nothing." He rolled away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The fuck it is! I've hurt you twice now in less the twenty-four hours." She sat up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his shoulders, trailing kisses up to his neck.

"I landed on my ass yesterday, I have plenty of padding back there, so you didn't hurt me. And you were just a little rough, I wasn't ready...please stop blaming yourself. You've been dealt some pretty bad news..." She pulled him back, kissing him, he tried to pull away but she was having none of it. She slipped around straddling his lap, wrapping her body around his. "Finish what you started."

He stood up, holding her in his arms, pushing her against the wall, he looked into her eyes, as he entered her.

XXX

The next day she sat down with her mom, getting ready to deliver the news that they needed to plan the wedding in six months. "So baby, we do you and Happy want to get married?"

"Six months." She closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion. "No, I'm not pregnant! We have our reasons."

Gemma looked at her. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Well then, we need to make a list and get busy then." She was surprised that it was that easy, that there was no major explosion on the short notice. Within the hour they had a to do list made oft hings they needed to get done. Starting with the most important, a location for the wedding and reception, and a dress. The food, music, and everything else was further down on the list.

Between Tara, Gemma, and Devon, the three of them could get it pulled together in six months. She leaned against the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee, she heard the front door open. Coming out of the kitchen, she smiled seeing Happy standing in the living room, he walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Did you get everything taken care of?"

She laughed. "We have a to do list made, we start on it tomorrow. In six months, we'll be married." He smiled at her, leaning down kissing her. "So, when should i ask you about wearing a suit." He's eyes narrowed at her, he growled at her, pulling her against him.

"That's not going to happen." She smiled at him, cupping his face. Trailing kisses along his neck, her hands moving under his shirt. "That's not going to work."

"I wouldn't do that to you! I'm just messing with you." She laughed, he picked her up carrying to their room.

XXX

The three woman set out for Bakersfield to go dress shopping, Devon wanted to include Marcela in the activity. She tried on five different dresses before she found the one. She came out wearing a tulle ball gown, with capped sleeves, there was delicate beaded applique on the bodice, it laced up the back, and had a chapel train. The sales girl picked out the veil, it was a mid-length with a filigree comb.

When she walked out of the dressing room for the other woman to see her, her mom and Marcela, teared up. "Baby, you look beautiful."

"Thanks mom. What do you think Ma?" She stood in front of Marcela, smiling.

"You look stunning hija!" Marcela held her hands. "My son is a lucky man." Tara was smiling at Devon, as she turned in a circle.

"I think this is the one." Devon stopped twirling around, smiling at the other woman. "We can mark dress off our list." She went back to the dressing room, so the seamstress could pin the dress. She carefully took it off, getting back into her street clothes, going back out to meet her family. They then looked for dresses for Gemma, Marcela, and Tara.

The trip was successful, they went to lunch before returning Marcela home. She kissed the woman good-bye before leaving. "Call me if you need anything, promise me."

"You don't have time to take care of an old woman."

"I mean it Ma! You call me, I'll make the time to come take care of you." She hugged the woman, before walking out the door, slipping her number into the woman's billfold as an in case of emergency contact. She climbed into Gemma's caddy, and they drove home to Charming, she closed her eyes, falling to sleep. She didn't realize how tired she was, she slept all the way home.

She felt arms lifting her out of the caddy, she opened her eyes, meeting dark ones. "I can walk." She heard him laugh as she laid her head against his chest, he carried her into the house.

"Did you find a dress?" He laid her down on the couch, her eyes opened looking up at him.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you anything about it. You have to wait. Your mom approves it, she found her dress today too."

"She drove up here to go shopping with you, she shouldn't be exhausting herself that way." She sat up looking at him.

"I know, that's why we went to Bakersfield to go dress shopping. That's why I'm looking for locations for our wedding there." He leaned down kissing her.

"Thank you for including her." She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love your mom.." He pulled her into his arms. "I wanted to make sure she was included in today's activities." His phone rang, pulling it out of his pocket he left the room to answer it. She got up from the couch, going into the kitchen to start cooking their dinner. He came in behind her, his arms circling around her waist.

"That was ma, she said you looked beautiful. She wouldn't tell me anything about your dress." Turning around she looked at him.

"Well of course she wouldn't, they all promised me they wouldn't tell you anything to you." He picked her up, smirking at her.

"I have my ways of getting you to talk!" He sat her on the counter, trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

"No, not going to tell you anything." She pushed him away, jumping off the counter. "Go away, I need to cook dinner."

XXX

Happy was on a run, a week later, when Devon got a call from Bakersfield Memorial that Marcela had been admitted to the hospital. She packed a quick bag, dropped Sam off with Tig, and took off. She told her Ma, where she was going and why, she didn't call Happy, because she didn't want him to worry while he was out on the road. He was due back home in the next twenty-four hours, she left word for him to call her.

She went straight to the hospital as soon as she got to Bakersfield, rushed in looking for the woman. "Are you family?" Some snippy nurse asked.

"I'm her future daughter in law, and emergency contact." She glared at the nurse. "Now tell me her condition!"

"She fell in her house, she has a fractured pelvic bone and pneumonia. Nothing we can do about the fracture, the pneumonia we can treat. She's in Room 300E" Devon found the room, she sat down beside the bed, taking Marcela's hand. The woman was asleep, she brushed her hair away from her face. All she could do was sit here and watch her sleep.

XXX

Happy went home when he got back to town, instead of going to the club. The house was dark when he got home, it was late, she should have been home. Pulling out his gun, he entered the house. Sam didn't come to greet him, he quietly entered the house doing a room to room search. Getting to the bedroom, he saw the drawers open, and clothes hanging out of the drawers.

He looked in the closet, her bag was gone, pulling out his cell phone, he called her. It went to voice mail, it started to eat at him, that she ran again. He had no clue to why, just that she was gone. He slammed out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house, getting back on his bike, he rode to the club.

He went straight to the bar getting a beer and whiskey shot. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at home with your fiancee!" Chibs slapped him on the back.

"She's gone, and not answering her phone."

"Shite! Any idea where she ran to or why?"

"No!" He drank his beer, ordering another shot of whiskey, downing it. "This running shit is getting old!"

A croweater was hanging off of Chibs, she was smiling at Happy. She reached over, touching his arm. "I can make you forget all about her baby!"

"Get off me whore!" He glared at her. He felt his phone vibrate, seeing it was Devon, he walked outside to answer it. "Where the fuck are you? Get your ass back to Charming!" She had to count to twenty three times before she could say anything, and then he opened his mouth again. "Fucking answer me!"

Gemma walked up behind him, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him. "She's in Bakersfield at the hospital, taking care of your mom. You might want to apologize to her instead of screaming at her." She went inside, leaving him sitting on the table. He put the phone to his ear.

"Devon? Hello." She wasn't there, she already hung up the phone. He went inside, drinking a couple of cups of coffee before he left for Bakersfield. He had just fucked up and he knew it, he just hoped he hadn't lost her because of it.

XXX

She was laying on the couch in Marcela's hospital room, she'd been leaving to go back to the house to shower, she'd grab something to eat, then come back to the hospital. Then when she had called Happy back tonight, he'd snapped at her, she would have been fine if he would have let her speak, but he snapped on her again. At that point she hung up on him, she'd call him in the morning, and tell him about his mom.

She'd been laying on the couch for hours, giving up any hopes of sleep, she made her way to the nurses station for a cup of coffee. She stopped when she saw her fiancee walking towards her. She was exhausted, and didn't have it in her to fight. He stopped in front of her, looking down at her.

"I thought you ran off again, when I got home and you were gone."

"I didn't call you while you were out on the road because I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm sorry, for how I talked to you on the phone." She closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. "Have you slept at all?"

"Not really, I've been staying here with your mom..." His arms pulled her close to him.

"Thank you for coming to be with her. I'm going to go look in on her, then we're going back to the house so you can sleep." He walked her into the room. "What happened?"

"She fell at the house, fractured her pelvic bone, she has pneumonia. There's nothing they can do about the fracture but they can treat the pneumonia." He leaned down kissing his Ma on the forehead.

"Let's get you back into the house and into bed." He wrapped his arms around her, his hands cupping her face. He leaned down to kiss her, she pulled away, going to the couch, to pick up her purse.

"I'll meet you at the house." She turned to walk out of the room, he watched her go, rubbing his hand over his face. He left the room, trying to catch up with her, he didn't want her walking by herself, at this time of night. He caught up with her as she was walking out the door, his arm snaked around her waist.

"You're riding with me."

"Hap,I don't know if I can even hold on I'm so tired."

"I'm not going to let you fall." He guided her towards his bike, once he was on he helped he on. She put the helmet on, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned against him as he drove through the streets heading back to his childhood home. Pulling up in front of the house, he turned off the bike, she climbed off, taking off her helmet, she handed it to him.

She turned to walk into the house, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her inside the house. She cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you Happy. I promised you I wouldn't run."

"I'm sorry baby!" He kicked the door shut. "Let's go to bed." She laid her head against his shoulder, just wanting to curl up and go to sleep next to him. They'd sort all this shit out in the morning, she could understand where he was coming from. They would work it out, and move on, half the fun of fighting was making up. She let out a sigh as they entered the bedroom.

"I forgive you for being an asshole! Now you can make it up to me!" She smiled up at him, as he dropped her on the bed.

"I plan on making it up to you several times." He lowered himself to the bed. "Now, where should I begin?' He smirked at her as he undressed her, pulling her close.

 **AN: There you go my loves, two chapters in one night! I'm working the next two nights, so no update until Friday, unless I'm ables to squeeze a short one in during lunch. Welcome to the new favs and follows, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!**


	16. Chapter 16

The suns rays were shinning through the bedroom window, Devon rolled over expecting to find Happy still laying next to her. When her hands hit the empty bed where he should be laying, her eyes slowly opened. Sitting up slowly, she looked around the room, there was no sign of him. Pushing herself out of the bed, she pulled on a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top.

Going down stairs, she started her search for him. The house was empty, frowning she sat at the kitchen table. She heard the roar of his bike, she went into the livingroom room, waiting by the front door. It swung open, Happy walked in, carrying a paper sack. He frowned when he saw her standing there waiting for him.

"You're suppose to still be asleep." He wrapped his free arm around you. "How can I surprise you with breakfast in bed, if you're up?"

She smiled up at him."We could always fix it together." Her arms were wrapped around his waist, she was leaning into him.

"I want to take care of you, I'm fixing you breakfast." He pushed her down on the couch. "Stay here and relax." She watched him walk away from her, she leaned against the back of the couch. Listening to the sounds he was making.

She needed to talk to him about the living arrangements of his mom. She wouldn't be able to come back here and live by herself. She'd need someone to take care of her, for several weeks at least until her fracture healed. Then there was long term, eventually she'd grow weaker as she got sicker.

He might not want to face these things but they had to be dealt with. She went up stairs to get her phone, she wanted to put her plans into motion. Her call was answered after three rings, she told the person that money was no object.

She had her back to the door, still on the phone. She squealed when his arms lifted her up off the ground. "Christ Hap, make some damn noise!" Putting the phone back to her ear, she gave some more instructions to the person on the other end.

"Breakfast is ready. Who were you talking to?" He was still holding on to her, his mouth was on her ear.

"My Ma." It wasn't a lie, she had talked to her mom, but that who she wasn't on the phone with when he came in. He threw her over his shoulder, carrying her down stairs to the kitchen. He sat her down, pulling her closer to him. His hands ran up to her face, he lowered his lips to yours.

"Thank you for taking care of my mom." She looked up at him, touching the sides of his face.

"Hap, of course. There's no way I wouldn't take care of her." They stood staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Breakfast is getting cold." She sat down at the table, he put a plate in front of her and a cup of coffee. He joined her with his own plate, she slowly started eating her food. Looking up at him, trying to come up with a way to bring up the topic of the care of his mom. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

She put down her fork, pushing her half eaten food away. "Your mom is going to need care after she comes home from the hospital."

"And? I'll get someone to take care of her."

"She's going to need care once her illness starts making her sicker." She noticed his facial expressions changing. "I thought she could move in with us. We can get help taking care of her..."

"You'd do that? There's no bedroom downstairs..."

"I'm having my dance studio turned into a bedroom and a bathroom put in. I called Ma this morning to have her get started on it. Is that okay?"

She watched him run his hand over his face, he pushed his chair back from the table. He pulled her up from the chair. "Dev..." His eyes were full of tears, he pulled her closer to him. "I love you." He buried his face in her hair.

"I love you too." He released you, pushing you back into the chair.

"Finish eating." He pushed the plate in front of you, sitting back in his own chair. "When you're ready, we'll go back up and see ma."

XXX

They went into Marcela's hospital room together, the older woman was propped up in bed. She smiled at them. "Happy when did you get here?"

"Late Ma." He leaned down kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm glad, she was running herself ragged taking care of me. Insisted on sleeping here instead of the house." Devon made a face at the woman trying to get her to be quiet. "Stop making those faces at me hija, I'm just telling him that you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I know Ma, I took care of her." He turned winking at her and smirking. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

Taking Marcela's hand, you smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better. I hope they let me out of here soon." The nurse came in frowning at Devon and Happy. Seeing the kitten, she continued with a dirty look.

"Mrs. Lowman needs her rest, you need to leave." Devon felt her temper start to build. She saw the look of disappointment on Marcela's face. She smiled sweetly at the nurse, going over to her, she stood directly in front of her.

"Listen and listen good dear. We aren't leaving, this man is visiting his mom. We're staying as long as we want. If you throw us out, I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot when you get off work." The nurse looked down at Devon. "It won't be a pleasant meeting."

"I'm sorry Mr. Lowman, stay as long as you want." The nurse left the room, she went to stand next to Happy.

"Do I want to know what you said to her?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him winking. "I asked her to reconsider and she did." She started to go sit down on the couch, his arm snaked out pulling her to him. He kissed her check, before sitting in the chair by the bed, pulling her on his lap.

"Ma, we have something we want to talk to you about."

XXX

Marcela Lowman was a very stubborn woman, at first she didn't want to even consider moving in with them. She didn't want to impose, Devon got off Happy's lap, and framed the woman's with her hands. "Please mamma, you won't be imposing. We'd both love to have you with us. Besides I need someone to help me keep him in line. Who better then his Ma?" She kissed the woman on the cheek.

Marcela smiled at her. "Alright, I will do it. You two go out for lunch, enjoy your afternoon together. Let me rest."

Happy stood up, kissing his mom, taking Devon's he led her out of the room. She walked over to her car, he pulled her to him. "Keep me in line?"

She grinned at him. "It worked didn't it?" He just grunted at her, before he kissed her.

"Meet me back at the house. I'll grab us some lunch." He walked towards his bike, she admired his ass, before getting into her car. Pulling out of the parking garage, she headed back to the house. She got hit with some inspiration, once she got back to the house she started taking pictures of Marcela's garden.

She sent the pictures to her own mom asking her to get as many potted flowers as close to this as she could for Marcela's room. She was still out back when Happy got back to the house. He heard him calling her name.

"What are you doing out here?" Happy found her, smelling some of the flowers.

"Admiring your mother's beautiful garden, and asking my mother to do a project for me." He walked closer to her, staring at her. "What?"

"You're just so damn beautiful!"

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." She wrapped her arm around him. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her towards the house, going through the back door, to the enclosed porch. Laying her down on the couch, he peeled off his clothes, looking down at her. He quickly stripped her of her clothes, laying down with her. "Just how many girls have you brought out here on this porch Lowman?"

He smirked at her. "You're the only one."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I find that hard to believe!"

"You're the only woman, I've ever brought home to meet my Ma, even in high school." He lowered his head, kissing her, his lips trailing kisses down her chest.

XXX

Devon lay on the couch, his tattooed arm laying around her waist, her back against his back. She listened to his even breathing, and knew he'd fallen asleep. Lifting his arm, she eased off the couch and out of his arms. She turned, watching him sleep, picking up her discarded clothes, she pulled them on.

"What are you doing getting dressed?" His raspy voice whispered in her ear, she was pulled against him.

"Geez, Hap didn't you get enough?" He turned her around to face him, his jaw was clinched.

"I'll never get enough of you!" He picked her up, sitting down on the couch, pulling you on his lap. "I'll always want you Dev!" She pulled back looking at him, bitting her bottom lip.

"I think I might want you for the next fifty years or so..." She leaned in kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He started to deepen the kiss, running his hands up her shirt, she broke off the kiss. Smiling at him, she framed his face. "If you don't feed me, I may pass out! Since you decided to take advantage of me instead of feeding me lunch!" She winked at him.

"I didn't hear you complaining!" He smirked at her, trying to pull her in for another kiss. She pulled back, waving her finger in his face.

"No more hanky panky Killer, until you feed me!" He stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her into the kitchen. Sitting her on the counter, smirking at her.

"Cereal okay?"

"Do I look like a cheap date to you Lowman?"

He pulled her to the edge of the counter, kissing her. "I put a ring on your finger..."

"Oh so you think you don't have to work for it anymore...that just means you have to work for it harder!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I want tacos."

He growled at her, pulling back he looked at her. "Come on, I know a place." He pulled her off the counter, sitting her on the floor. She followed him out the back door to his bike, he took off taking her to a stand. She was starving, she ordered three tacos loaded, a burrito, and loaded nachos. "You hungry baby?"

"Don't judge me!" She frowned at him, as she ate her meal, she ate everything. Happy's eyes got huge as he watched her eat. "What?" She sat back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, I've never seen you eat like this."

She looked down at her tray. "I'll admit it, I may have skipped a few meals the last couple of days." She saw his eyes flash anger, before they changed back to understanding.

His hands covered hers. "You have to take care of yourself, if you get sick.. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise. Can I have some ice cream?" She smiled at him.

"Really?" She nodded at him smiling. Leaning across the table she kissed him, her hands wrapping around the back of his neck. He pulled back looking at her. "What kind?"

"Chocolate!"

XXX

Marcela was sitting up in bed eating her dinner when they walked into her room, she smiled at the two of them. "There's my beautiful family." Devon walked over to the bed, kissing the woman on the cheek. The woman, stopped her from pulling away, whispering in her ear. "Hija, are you pregnant?"

Devon was taken aback at the question, she looked into the woman's eyes, shaking her head. "No, mamma." The woman cupped Devon's face smiling at her, with a knowing look.

"You have the look, my sweet girl. A woman knows these things." She winked at Devon, as she stepped away from the bed. Happy stepped up kissing his mom.

"What are the two of you whispering about?" He looked at them, trying to figure it out.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Marcela looked at him. While the mother and son continued to talk,

Devon did a mental check of the date. _Nope nothing to be worried about. Marcela was wrong, there was no way she was pregnant, she and Happy had always been careful. She knew they'd continue to be careful, considering how he felt about becoming a father. They hadn't discussed children since that night, she wanted to wait a long while before bringing it up again._

"Dev, you alright?" She looked up to see Happy staring at her.

"I'm sorry what?" She had been caught up in her thoughts, that she had zoned out, not hearing Happy or Marcela talking to her.

"Ma said you looked pale, and asked if you were feeling alright." He was standing in front of her, looking down into her eyes. His hands were framing her face, his lips kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I was running over things that I needed to do at the house in Charming. Things I needed to do for the wedding...I just got caught up." She smiled at both of them, hoping they bought her answer. She looked up looking at Happy, not able to read his expression.

He lowered his mouth to her ear. "I can see something is bothering you, and you will be telling me what it is later. Understand?"

 **AN: Got off early tonight, so I whipped out a chapter. Please review! Welcome to the new followers and favs, thanks to those who are continuing to read this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

She wasn't looking forward to the little heart to heart that Happy had planned when they got back to the house. He wouldn't be thrilled that his Ma was talking about babies again. He'd mostly likely lose his shit when he found out what Marcela had said to her.

She secretly hoped he forgot about the whole thing by the time they got back to the house. Her hopes were short lived, they hadn't been in the house but five minutes when he was pulling her down on the couch with him.

"You ready to tell me what's bothering you"

"I'm fine." She started to get up, but he pulled her back down.

"Try again. You zoned out right after you and Ma talked. So?"

"You don't want to know." She again tried to get up, this time, he pulled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

""Spill it!"

"You asked for it! She asked me if I was pregnant, told me a woman knows these things." She felt his body stiffen, his had moved to her flattened stomach.

"Are you?" His voice held a hint of anxiety. Looking into his eyes, she could see fear, it made her feel apprehensive in wanting to even bringing the topic up. Pushing his hand away from her stomach, and his arms away from her, she got up, walking across the room. Turning around, she looked at him, still sitting on the couch.

"We've been careful." Biting her lip, she looked at him. He got up, coming across the room, standing in front of her.

"That's not an answer! Are you pregnant?" His tone was harsh, he was looking down at her.

"No. We've been careful, and if there was a slip up, I know your feelings on having kids." She pulled the door open, going out to the porch, trying to control her emotions. He was right behind her, turning her around, to face him.

"What do you mean by that?" His dark eyes were staring down into hers.

"Nothing, just forget it! I'm not pregnant and that's all that matters!"

"Answer my damn question!" He ground out between his clinched jaw, giving her a small shake.

"It would be my decision on what to do." She stepped away from him, going to sit on the railing on the other side of the porch. He followed her, his hands framing her face.

"I don't get any say?"

"I'd consider your opinion, but in the end I'm sorry it's my body, and my decision. If you don't want it, then you don't want me." She got up, pushing past him, stopping at the door, looking back over her shoulder. "It's ridiculous to even be talking about this, considering I'm not even pregnant!" She went inside the house, going up stairs, to get ready for bed, she suddenly felt very exhausted.

XXX

Waking up the next morning, she couldn't even be sure he came to bed the night before. Looking at his side of the bed, it didn't look like, it had been slept in, she usually woke up, when he slipped into bed, because he'd pull her against him. That didn't happen last night, she was exhausted but she would have woke up when he got in bed. Pushing herself up out of bed, she changed into shorts and a t-shirt, heading out into the hall, she listened to see if she could hear what part of the house he was in.

The house was silent, she made her way down stair, planning on fixing some coffee. It was apparent that Happy wasn't in the house, that she was alone. Standing in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. Pulling her hair up in a messy bun, she decided to start cleaning the house from top to bottom, to get her mind off of the fact that her fiancee had left, and didn't leave a note.

For all she knew he was balls deep in some whore somewhere, she turned on the radio, finding an oldies station she blared the music. She went through the house, stripping all the beds, and washing the bedding, she started cleaning up stairs, and worked her way down. She had just finished the up stairs, and was coming down, when the front door opened.

Happy was standing in the living room, staring out her, she was sweaty, and filthy, she ignored him and went into the kitchen starting to clean. He followed her, leaning against the door watching her. "You don't have to do that."

"Did you have fun, wherever you've been? Doing whoever you were doing?" She continued to clean the kitchen, with her back to him. She was spun around, and pushed against the counter.

"I wasn't with anyone else! I haven't been since I started being with you! I drove around last night, clearing my head, then this morning I went to see my Ma. I wanted to talk to her."

She just stared up at him. "Did you clear your head? Get your answers?" He pulled her to him kissing her. "Stop, I'm sweaty, dirty, and smelly." She tried to push away from him.

"We both need a shower!" He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Carrying her upstairs to the bathroom, pulling her clothes off then his, reaching in to turn the shower on. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her hungrily. "I love you."

"I love you too." Picking her up, he stepped into the shower.

XXX

The call came at two am, the one that no one wants, to come to the hospital, because your loved one has taken a turn for the worse. It took some convincing, but she got Happy to agree to ride in her car, instead of taking his bike. She drove to the hospital, trying to stay calm for him, he didn't utter a word, just stared straight ahead. She pulled into the parking garage, he was out of the car, and walking towards the hospital.

She locked up the car, grabbing her bag, following behind him, moving as quickly as she could. They got off the elevator, getting to Marcela's room, the woman that looked lively the other day, now looked fragile. Happy collapsed in the chair next to the bed, holding her hand, gently stroking it. Devon went out to the nurses station to find out what happened.

"She had a small stroke, her body is still weakened from the fall and the pneumonia, then you add the cancer, she just isn't strong enough." She thanked the nurses for calling them, stepping back into the room, her heart broke at Happy crying at his Ma's bedside. She walked over, wrapping her arms around him, kissing the tip of his head.

At seven, she stepped out in the hall calling Jax, giving him a heads up, she then called her own Ma, asking her to get some things together for her and Happy. She also gave her an update. Going back into the room, she curled up on the couch, he pulled her into his arms.

"Where did you go?" He whispered against her ear.

"I called Jax and ma, giving them an update." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I don't want you going out by yourself..."

She cupped his face, looking into his eyes. "I'm going to run back to the house, and grab you a change of clothes. Then I"m getting us some food, no argument Lowman, don't make me go Gemma on you."

"I love you..." She could see him tearing up.

"I love you too. I'll be back soon." She left the hospital, getting back as fast as she could. From talking with Marcela earlier in the week, she knew the woman had her funeral pre-planned and paid for. She didn't want Happy to be burdened with anything, she also had instructions on what was to be done with the house. Devon knew where to find everything, Marcela had made sure to tell her.

She walked back into the room, Happy was leaning against the wall, watching his mom. Devon walked in, wrapping her arms around his waist. "The nurses said, her kidneys are shutting down. That she might not make it through the night."

"I'm sorry baby." She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. His arms came around her, pulling her close.

"I'm not ready to let her go..." She looked up at him, reaching up, she touched his face.

"You have to be ready, she's to weak to come out of this Hap."

"She's a fighter, you only just met her you don't know shit!" His words were angry, he pushed her away, going over to the couch. Devon closed her eyes, exhaling slowly, knowing she'd have to be strong for the three of them. Sitting down, next to him on the couch, she touched his hand, he shook it off, staring straight ahead.

"Hap?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, whatever you need, I'm right here beside you." Looking over at her, he fell against her crying, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, she just held him, not saying anything.

XXX

Marcela held on for two more days, both Happy and Devon were at her side when she took her last breath. When they got back to the house, Happy locked himself in his mother's bedroom with a bottle of whiskey. She called Jax and her mom, letting them know, telling them she'd call later with more details. She called the funeral home, to go in and make arrangements for the day of Marcela's funeral.

Going to the bedroom door, she knocked on the door, there was no answer, the door was still locked. "Hap?"

The door was jerked open, he was standing there, glaring at her. "Get the fuck away from me! I don't want to see you or talk to you. I don't fucking need you!"

She slowly exhaled. "There's a garment bag in her closet, you need to take that to Julian's Funeral Home tomorrow at ten. She already pre-planned and paid for her funeral, you just need to decide on day and time. I will go stay at a hotel." She heard the door slam shut, she walked up stairs, going into the bedroom, Sinking onto the bed, she sobbed. Grabbing her bag, she shoved her clothes inside, walking into the hall, she ran down the stairs, out to her car.

Sitting in her car, she leaned her head against her steering wheel, she knew he was hurting, letting him have his space was for the best, that's what she was telling herself at least.

XXX

"Hello." She answered the phone, still groggy.

"Where the hell are you Dev?" Jax's voice was full of concern.

"I'm staying at a Bed and Breakfast in town. Where the hell are you?" She was rolling over to her side, trying to wake herself up. It was bright and early the next morning, she yawned.

"I'm with Hap, where you should be."

"Don't you fucking judge me Jackson! You have no idea what the hell went on yesterday."

"I know your fiancee is out of his mind worrying about you because he woke up and you were gone!"

"Maybe he shouldn't have drank a whole bottle of whiskey, and locked himself in his mom's room for hours. When I went to tell him about the meeting this morning at ten, he told me to get the fuck away from him. I know he's hurting, so I gave him space, since it's only seven and I haven't gotten much sleep in the last few days, I'm going back to bed." She tossed her phone down, rolled over and went back to sleep.

She'd deal with all this shit later, when she was well rested, thinking about it, she grabbed her phone and turned it off. She didn't want a bunch of bikers beating on her door and waking her up. She curled up in a ball, pulling the blankets up around her, she fell back asleep.

XXX

Happy sat in the waiting room of the funeral home by himself, it was nine forty-five he had hoped Devon would show up, but after the things he had said to her last night, he'd be lucky if she showed up to marry him. He held his head in his hands, the door opened, he looked up hoping it was Devon. He was let down, when it was an employee of the home.

"Mr. Lowman?" Happy stood up, carrying the garment back with him. "I'm Roger Julian, I talked to Devon yesterday. Will she be joining us today?"

"No, it's just me."

"If you'll follow me into my office, we can get the days and times set up." Happy followed him into the office, wishing Devon was with him.

XXX

She was running late, she pulled into the parking lot at ten exactly, running inside, she scanned the waiting room. There was no sign of Happy, he either forgot the meeting or he was already in the office.

"Can I help you?" A female approached her.

"I have a meeting with Roger at ten, about arrangements for Marcela Lowman." The woman looked at her, giving her a dirty look.

"Mrs. Lowman's son is in with Roger. And you are?"

"I'm the future Mrs. Lowman, so I suggest your snooty ass show me to Roger's office, or you'll be riding bitch in Marcela's coffin!" The woman gasped, muttering under her breath. "Never mind, I'll find it myself." She found it, opening the first door. "Sorry I'm late." She went to sit down by Happy, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

The funeral would be in three days, everything was planned. There wasn't too much for them to do, Marcela had taken care of everything. They walked out together, he pulled her into his arms, burring his face into her neck.

"I'm so sorry Dev..."

She pulled back, cupping his face. "Look at me!" He raised his eyes, looking into her light colored eyes. "There's nothing to forgive, you were hurting."

"I don't deserve you. Please tell me you're coming back to the house?" She pulled his face down to hers, kissing him.

"Yes, baby I'm coming back to the house. I only left last night to give you some space." He picked her up, holding her close.

"We're okay? You still want to marry me?"

"You can't get rid of me Lowman."

 **AN: Welcome to new favs and followers, and to everyone still reading this story. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy getting them! Please feel free to leave one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Three Months Later**

Standing in front of the mirror she was dressed and ready to walk down the aisle, her stomach was a bundle of nerves. Jax walked up behind her, wearing dark pants, white shirt and his kutte. "Wow! You look amazing Dev."

She turned around smiling at him. "Thanks, How's the groom?"

"He's Happy, who can ever tell how he's feeling," She laughed, knowing it was true, he only let his true feelings be known with her. "Are you ready to do this? My bike is out front, we can run!"

"I'm sure!" He hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Then let's do this." He took her arm, walking her out of the room she was in, stopping at the double doors. Hearing the music starting to play, the doors opened, everyone stood up. Jax started to walk her down the aisle, Happy looked up, spotting her. The look in his eyes, were unreadable, Jax hugged him, whispering something in his ear. Jax placed her hand in Happy's.

He leaned in whispering in her ear. "You look amazing." She smiled at him, as he led her up to stand in front of Chibs, he had gotten ordained online to marry them. He stepped forward kissing Devon on the cheek, smiling at her.

"I'm proud and privileged to be able to unite these two in marriage today. Happy is my brother, and Devon I've thought of as my daughter. Mi\le fa\ilte dhuit le d'bhre/id, Fad do re/ gun robh thu sla\n. Mo/ran la\ithean dhuit is si\th, Le d'mhaitheas is le d'ni\ bhi fa\s. (A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage kerchief,  
May you be healthy all your days. May you be blessed with long life and peace, May you grow old with goodness, and with riches.) (Scottish Gaelic) I love you both!"

She looked into Happy's eyes, taking the silver band, she slipped it on his finger. "Happy, I pledge my love to you for all my days, to stand by you always, give you strength, to be faithful to you. I promise to always take care of you, to be a good wife. Until death takes me."

Happy took the ring from Koz, slipping it on her finger. " I promise to always love you, give you strength and take care of you. I will be faithful to you. To protect you and keep you safe. Until the reaper takes me from you. I will always treat you as good as my leather, an ride you as much as my Harley." She laughed, rolling her eyes, at him.

"By the laws of the internet, and the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. Hap, kiss your wife." He pulled her into his arms, lowering his lips to hers, kissing her. There crowd erupted in cat calls and wolf whistles, he pulled back, smiling down at her. He pulled her down the aisle, stopping at the doors, kissing her again.

He pulled her out the doors of the hall they'd rented, he started looking for an empty room. "Hap, slow down!"

"We have twenty minutes until the reception, and I'm going to use the wisely." He found a closet, opening the door, he pushed her inside. "Come here wife!"

XXX

"We're late!" She punched him in his ribs, he let out an oaf.

"It's our reception, we're the guest of honor, how can we be late?" He pulled her close kissing her.

"Because you wouldn't come out from underneath my dress, and it was suppose to start twenty minutes ago Lowman."

"I was enjoying myself." He smirked at her. They opened the door, going into the reception hall, a cheer went up. They made their way to the head table, everyone knew why they were late.

"Bout time you two got here!" Gemma smiled at them.

"It's your son-in-laws fault." She smiled at Happy, he leaned in kissing her. "I love you."

"Love you too." The rest of the night was a blur of happy memories, they went back to the house, to change, then left for their honeymoon. They were spending the week at a beach house, it would probably be one of the only times club business wouldn't interrupt them.

XXX

Happy kept her in bed, most of the week, she maybe put her bikini twice and went outside. Both times, men started checking her out, Happy was ready to do bodily harm, she had to pull him back into the house. She let him "remind" her who she belonged to, like she would ever forget.

"Don't you have any swimsuits that don't show off so much skin?" He stood in front of her, his arms crossed over his bare chest.

She busted out laughing, looking up at his stern look. "I'm sorry Hap, I'll go right out and find a swimsuit that covers me from head to toe." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't like other men looking at what's mine!" She stood up, patting his cheeks, then his chest.

"Hmmm, and the little ho bags that were checking you out earlier were much better?" He pulled her to his chest, smiling at her.

"We can just go out on the beach, and put a show on for them all!" She laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"We can always just stay in bed for the rest of the week..." He tossed her over his shoulder, slapping her ass.

"Just the bed?"

XXX

They had only been home for thirty minutes when Happy's phone started to ring, she looked over her shoulder at him. Continuing to unpack, she took their clothes to the laundry room. She had already thrown a load in the washer, when she was pulled against his chest.

"I've got to go, club business. Sorry."

She turned around. looking at him. "Do they have a GPS embedded in your ass, so they know when you get back to town? I mean I know the club comes first, but wow home thirty minutes."

"It might be a late night." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. "I'm sorry Dev."

"It's alright, it's the life. I grew up in it..."

"Wake you up when I get home?" He pushed you against the washer, kissing you again.

"If you're lucky. Come back to me safe and whole Lowman!"

He smiled at her. "You know I will! Love you!"

"Love you too!" She watched him leave the room, knowing she would probably stay up and wait for him, she had plenty to do to keep her busy. Her mom had cleaned out the storage unit, and left a bunch of her boxes in the garage, she could go through those. She had laundry to do from their honeymoon, she could do some light cleaning.

She decided a trip down memory lane was what she wanted most, going out into the garage, she started going through the boxes.

XXX

Happy wanted to get this job done, clean up, then get home to Devon. He was driving towards the club for church first, then he could get down to business. He pulled into the lot, backing his bike up with the others, he parked it, and headed inside. He was the last to arrive, heading into church, his brothers welcomed him back. Sitting down in his chair, he looked around the table, noticing that Clay was missing.

"Hap, we didn't want to bother you while you were away, but there's been a change in leadership." Jax said from the head of the table. He nodded his head, seeing the President flash on Jax's kutte. "Clay was shot while you and Dev were gone, he decided to give up his seat as president. Bobby is my VP, and Chibs is my SAA."

"Is Clay going to be okay?"

"He'll live, but doesn't feel like he can fulfill his role as president, that's the reason for the change. Now for what we really called you for, the Russian have taken Oswald's family. I need you, Tig, and Rat to go to the Jellybean, grab Yanni Muklovia and take him to the warehouse. Find out where they're holding Karen and Tristan."

"Whatever it takes!" Happy got up from his seat, thinking about what he would do if some bastard was holding Dev and his daughter. What kind of pain he'd induce to get the information, there was nothing he wouldn't do to get his family back. Then the very thought of someone taking Dev and his son or daughter made him not want to ever have children.

It was hard enough being venerable having having a wife, someone that his enemies could hurt to get to him, at least Dev could defend herself. A child would be defenseless, he couldn't do that. He'd have to make sure, never to get Dev pregnant, if something happened he would never forgive himself.

XXX

Devon opened the first box, finding books from her childhood, she smiled taking a few of them out. Remembering sitting on her dad's lap, listening to him reading them to her. He'd read to her every night, when he was gone on a run, he'd call and read to her over the phone. She had two copies of every book, putting the back in the box, she went on to the next box.

Opening the box, she found her old cheer leading uniforms and dance costumes. Digging deeper into the box, she found a metal box she didn't recognize. Pulling it out, she gave it a shake, she could hear something rattling around inside. It was locked, she didn't have a key, carrying the box inside the house, she put it in the counter. Pulling open a drawer, shifting through until you found a screw driver, she popped the box opened.

There were pictures family pictures, she smiled shifting through at the memories. At the bottom of the box, she found two envelopes, both had her name on them in her dad's hand writing. She opened the first one, unfolding the paper, it was a letter from her dad.

 _My Dearest Daughter,_

 _I just want to tell you how much I love you, and how proud I am to be your dad. I know the last year has been hard for you with loosing Thomas, know that you made his life a happy one. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, never doubt that I love you and Jax. I want you to do your best in school, graduate high school, and get away from Charming. I don't want you involved with the MC, anymore then you need to be._

 _There may come a time, that I'm not around to protect you please know I'll always be watching over you._ _You can trust Tig and Chibs, go to them for anything, you know you can always rely on your brother Jax and Opie.  
_

 _Remember I love you my little dancer,_

 _Dad_

She wiped the tears away from her face, folding the letter back up, putting it back in the envelope. Opening the next one, it was two pages, dated a year later.

 _My Dearest Daughter,_

 _I wanted to tell you this in person, but your Ma wanted to keep it a secret. You're old enough to know the truth now. We had a DNA test done before we adopted you. We had a suspicion as to who your biological father really is. Please don't be upset, for finding out this way._

 _Remember I love you my little dancer,_

 _Dad_

She moved to the next page, scanning the decades old paper, reading over it carefully, clinching her jaw at the results.

 **Alexander Trager 99.9% match**

 **AN: Time for some more old ghosts to show up! Anyone see that one coming? Please review! Welcome to the new favs and followers, and thank you for continuing to fav and follow this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Trigger Warning of possible drug over dose, suicide.**

Clay sat in front of Devon and Happy's house, he was going to get his club back, he knew exactly how to go about it, take the heart of the club. The entire club would be crushed if something happened to Devon. Jax would loose a sister,Opie someone he considered a sister, Tig and Chibs someone he considered a daughter, and Happy a wife He didn't give a rat's ass what happened to her, she had been a pain in his ass since she was fourteen years old.

He climbed out of his cage, and advanced towards the house.

XXX

Dropping the paper on the counter, she didn't know what she felt more of shock or betrayal. Feeling the tears on her cheeks, she wiped them away, she had lived her whole life not knowing who made up the other half of her DNA. In twenty minutes time, everything changed in a blink of an eye. She wondered if Tig had always known, if that was why, he'd always made sure he was there for her after John died.

She paced in the house, wondering if whole club known, and he kept her in the dark. She sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Getting up, she fought every urge she had to get in her car and run, to get away from all the lies. She couldn't do that, she had promised Happy and herself she wouldn't run again.

She needed to get her mind off of it, going back into the garage, she started going through more boxes of her childhood things. She couldn't believe that Jax or Ope didn't tell you if they knew, getting up from the untouched boxes, you went up stairs. There had to be a good reason, for no one telling her.

She needed to clear her mind, going up stairs she changed into a swimsuit, and went down to the pool. Diving in, the warm water encased her body, her head broke the surface, she swam several lengths of the pool. Looking up at the moon and the stars, she flipped to her back, floating, relaxing.

XXX

Happy was exhausted, it had taken hours to get the information from the Russian, then another couple of hours to find the Oswald woman. All he wanted to do, was go home and sleep, pull Devon into his arms. He pulled into the drive, parking his bike, going into the house, seeing that all the lights were still on.

"Dev?" Seeing the papers on the bar, he scanned them. "Son of a bitch!"He read through the DNA lab results, the two letters from JT, and the third letter from Devon.

 _I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I love you Happy, but the lies are too much. I guess all the old ghosts caught up with me, after all I'm just a crack whores daughter. I guess the reaper is parting us._

 _Love always,_

 _Devon_

He could see the backyard was lit up, Sam had come running downstairs and was barking to go out. Happy pulled the door open, letting the small dog out, seeing his wife floating in the pool he went to the edge, calling to her. When she didn't move, he jumped in after her, pulling her to him.

He pulled her to the edge of the pool, pulling her out, doing CPR. "Come on baby, don't do this." She took a breath, and started to cough, he pulled her up into his arms, holding her close. He pulled back, looking down at her, looking around he saw dime bags laying around the pool, and a syringe, rage built up inside him.

She was still coughing, trying to catch her breath, he pulled out his phone calling Jax, and Chibs. Scooping her up, he carried her inside the house, he called 9-11 knowing it was what was best for her. She needed to be checked out. He wrapped a blanket around her, waiting for the paramedics to show up.

He heard the sirens screaming through the night coming towards the night, he got up opening the door to let the workers in, telling them what he found. He quickly changed, while they loaded her into the ambulance, she was still groggy.

Hearing the pair of motorcycles riding into the drive, he hurried down the stairs. "What's going on brother?" Chibs asked.

"I got home and found her floating in the pool. she tried to kill herself." He broke down. The other two men, came to stand by him. "I found these when I got home on the counter. "I need to get to St. Thomas, could you clean up around the pool."

Jax and Chibs hugged him. "We'll clean up, then meet you at the hospital." Happy took off on his bike.

XXX

Chibs and Jax went out back, seeing the dozen or so dime bags laying on the patio, and the syringe, he started to shake with rage. "I can't believe she'd do this shit, not after Abel."

"We don't know the whole story Jackie boy. She just found out about Tig, she's had a rough go of it..."

"I don't care what's happened, to do this, for her to try to do this..." He fell to the ground sobbing. Chibs wrapped his arm around him, comforting him.

"Let me clean this up, let's call the rest of out brothers, your Ma, and head up to the hospital."

XXX

The entire club was in the waiting room, some were standing, some were leaning against the wall, Happy was pacing his nerves were shot. He found out that she had crashed in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Gemma was being comforted by Clay, he was distraught over his step-daughter's condition. Tara popped in and out, giving small reports, but nothing that was giving them anything to go on.

Worn out from raw emotions, Happy collapsed into a chair next to Gemma. She reached over, taking his hand. "Baby, she didn't do this. Someone tried to hurt her, she would never do crack or try to kill herself. She loves you way too much."

"She left a note, it was in her hand writing." He dropped his head into his hands, letting out a sob. Tara came rushing out, scanning the room, her eyes settled on Happy, the room got silent. She walked over to him, dropping down in front of him.

"She's stable, and in a room. You can go see her, the doctors need to talk to you."

He got up from the chair following Tara, knowing that it was a long road ahead of them, but glad he still had her with him.

XXX

She woke up in a hospital bed, with soft restraints on her wrist, she panicked not understanding where she was or why she was here. She felt Happy's hand on her shoulder, his dark eyes staring down at her."I love you baby. It's going to be alright, we're going to get through this."

"It was Clay." She whispered, she had to tell him what happened. "He came to the house while you were gone, shot me full of that poison, made me write that letter, then pushed me into the pool."

"Please baby, it's okay. I know finding out about Tig was upsetting, all your past has caught up with you. I'm going to get you help."

"You're not listening to me! I don't need help, it was Clay." She could feel herself getting upset, he leaned down kissing her forehead.

"They said I could only stay for a few minutes. I love you Dev."

"Hap, please...Clay tried to kill me, he wants the club back..." He stood at the door with tears in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

XXX

Happy went home later that day, curled up in their bed, he couldn't erase from his mind, how he almost lost her. He would do anything to make sure she was safe and healthy, he pulled out his phone, calling a treatment center in Tacoma. He would send her away from Charming, let her get the help she needed. Laying back in his bed, he closed his eyes, trying to find rest.

XXX

Tig and Chibs sat at her bedside, staring down at her, worried looks on their faces, she slowly opened her eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Since you were brought in love. Why didn't you talk to me?" She could see the tears in his eyes.

"Would you like to hear what actually happened to me, or what was staged?"

Tig's eyes were icy blue. "You decided to kill yourself because you found out I was your dad. So you shot up on crack, and went for a swim."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "I guess that's what you want to believe or what you've been told. Do you want to hear my truth? What happened? Yes, I was hurt that no one told me that you were my dad. That it was kept a secret for years, and I find out going through a box of memories. I wasn't upset enough to kill myself. As far as the drugs, I've never even smoked a joint, the mere fact that crack almost killed Abel should have been a tip to anyone that knows and loves me I would never touch the crap."

"We found the thumb bags and the syringe by the pool." Chibs said softly.

"Clay paid me a visit last night, told me he wanted the club back, that it was taken from him. The only way to get it back was to take the heart of the club. He then shot me full of crack, and forced me to write that note. I was already planning on going for a swim, so that made his job so much easier, he pushed me in the pool. He watched me drown."

Tig looked furious. "Did you tell Hap?"

"He didn't believe me, he thinks because I'm a crack whore's kid, my past caught up with me." She looked away from the two men. "Maybe next time Clay will be successful, and he'll get his wish."

"Hey!" Tig's voice was full of anger. "Look at me doll face, don't talk like that." He turned her face towards him. "Somethings had happened with the club while you guys were gone, that Happy isn't aware of. I'm calling Jax and filling him in. We're going yo fix this." She watched him leave the room.

Chibs was sitting in a chair, he pulled it closer to the bed, holding her hand. "I love you Devon, I'm sorry I even thought you'd..." She closed her eyes, glad that someone believed her.

"I'm hurt that everyone thought that I could do that, I understand but.." The door swung open, Happy came inside, looking at Chibs.

"Dev, just stop with this shit! I saw the bags laying around the pool. How long have you been using?"

"You know what Lowman, go to hell! If you don't want to believe what I've told you then I'm done with you. Get out!" She turned away, not looking at him. Chibs stood up, trying to play smooth things over.

"Hap brother, you need to listen to your wife. Things aren't what they appear to be."

"She tried to end her life on the poison that almost killed her nephew, the same shit her mother use to get high on. I'm sending her to a treatment center in Tacoma. It's for the best." He leaned against the wall, staring at the two of them. Tig came back into the room, sensing the tension, he looked at the three people in the room.

"We have church in ten minutes, in the hospital chapel."

"Now's not a good time." Happy said.

"No brother, there's some shit you need to know." She watched the three men leave the room, knowing she didn't have a second to loose she had to act fast. Putting on the call light, she waited.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, she was on her way to Stockton, Grant had sent the jet for her, and knew to keep it a secret. She had promised never to run again but that was when she thought Happy would always be by her side. Instead of his beach house, she would stay at his home in the hills, she would be safe there. It was a gated community, no one in without notification.

Getting to Stockton was the tricky part, she had to get there undetected by Happy, the club, and Clay. She "borrowed" Tara's car to get her most of the way to Stockton, she then took a cab the rest of the way. Maybe in a few days, she'd reach out to Jax or Opie and let them know she was fine, until then she was flying under the radar.

Seeing the jet in the private hanger, she paid the driver, got out of the cab and ran for the door. Grant appeared at the door smiling. "I figured you could use the company." He hugged her.

"It's a short and scary story, it would make a great movie of the week." They entered the jet, and prepared for take off.

XXX

"What do you mean she's gone?" Happy asked the nurse.

"You're wife over powered the tech, strapped her to the bed, and left." Happy stormed out of the hospital before he let his rage take over. She had promised never to run again, then at the first sign of trouble, she took off. He was so tired of this shit, of always going after her. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around, finding Jax behind him.

"Can you blame her? We both believed the worst of her."

"She promised me she wouldn't run..."

"I know, all we can do, is find her and make sure she's safe." Tig stormed out of the hospital, seeing Happy standing there, he walked up and punched him.

"Because you wouldn't listen and believe in her, she's out there on her own!"

Happy rubbed his jaw, staring up at the blue eyed man. "I know, so let's go find her. You can kick my ass once she's back home, where she belongs." The rest of the club filed out of the hospital.

XXX

Being considered won out over being bitchy and pissy, she broke down, and decided to call one of the guys as soon as she was settled. She'd taken a burner from Tara's desk at the hospital, now she had to figure out who to call. Happy was out, for obvious reasons, he'd think she was strung out on drugs, Jax would be pissed at her for "borrowing" Tara's car. Opie had his own shit going on, she finally decided on Tig.

"Hello."

"I'm safe, I'm fine."

"Tell me where you are. We'll come get you doll face. Happy knows now, that you were telling the truth.."

"He should have known when I told him. I'll call you every few days, if I miss a call, I've let instructions for someone to call you, to let you know where to find my body."

"Damn it Devon Elizabeth Teller Lowman, you tell me where your ass is right now!" She heard a struggle for the phone, his raspy voice came over the line.

"Just tell me where you are, so I can come get your ass again!"

"I'll take care of myself." She snapped the phone shut, leaning against the wall.

XXX

"What the hell is Hale doing here?" Jax yelled. "As if we don't have enough shit going on."

Hale walked into the clubhouse, looking at Jax. "Is Tara alright?"

"My wife really isn't your concern."

"Look, her car was found abandoned between here and Stockton, if she's in some kind of danger..."

"She's at work, she's fine. Maybe some punk kids took it for a joy ride. I'll send someone out to get it." He watched Hale leave, looking at Happy, he smiled. "She's in LA, with Grant."

"I'm not going after her this time, if you want to chase after her go ahead. I'm done. She doesn't want rescued, so be it! I'm done! " He stormed off to his dorm room.

XXX

Clay listened to what was going on in the clubhouse, through the bugs he had left. The club was falling apart, he had witnessed it at the hospital, now he was hearing it. All he had to do, is go find her, finish the job he started, and it would destroy them all. He'd have his club back, he may have to rebuild it, but it would be okay. She'd run off to LA again, it would be easy to kill her at the beach house.

Smiling he turned off the computer, going to lay down, he would be getting up in the morning, and heading south. At least he didn't have to worry about the Tacoma Killer, getting in his way.

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked the plot twist. Thanks for sticking with the story, please review the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

She was laying by Grant's pool, she sipped her drink, trying to gather her racing thoughts. The past two weeks had been hard on her, she was exhausted, and not feeling herself. Grant hadn't asked too many questions, opened his house to her, for as long as she needed it, he was off for the next six months filming a movie. She knew eventually she would return to Charming, she just didn't know when. It had been a couple of days, since she checked in, she picked up the phone, she alternated who she called.

"It's me, I'm fine. I'm still safe."

"Stay where are you sweet girl, we don't want you getting caught up in any more danger."

"I will, I'm secure."

"Are you feeling okay?"

She smiled. "Tell everyone I'm fine, that I can take care and protect myself if I need to." She heard him exhale slowly, before he spoke.

"We all know love, but please be careful. I've got to go. See you soon." The line went dead, she got up from the chair, going inside the house. Running into a solid wall of muscle, strong arms wrapped around her waist, lips crashed down on hers.

She broke off the kiss. looking up at him, she slapped his chest. "Damn it to hell Hap, why are you here?"

"I needed to be with my wife, I've missed you Dev! I promised to protect you and keep you safe." He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't listen..."

"It's forgotten Hap. I love you. I'm glad you're here. I missed you too!" She smiled up at him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I love you too. I still don't like the fact that we're using you as bait to lure Clay out of hiding. I really hate that it was decided that it was okay for you to take off unprotected. He could have gotten to you at any point."

"He had to think I was running again, that I was unprotected, he had to believe that the club was falling apart and divided."

"We know he had the clubhouse wired, he heard what we wanted him to hear. He knows you're here in LA. Possible at the beach house, the rest of the club is waiting for him to show up there. . I'm don't want any of this blowing back on you, if I lost you..." She framed his face with her hands, pulling it down for a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere." He growled in her ear, as he pulled her close to him.

"I don't want to take any chances, I almost lost you once because of him. I'm staying with you from now on, Jax and I both think it's for the best."

"If your not with the rest of the club..." He cut her off with a kiss.

"He thinks I'm done chasing you, that I'm done with you."

"And are you?"

"I'll never be done with you, no matter where you go, I'll always come get you." He carried her to the bedroom laying her down on the bed, she smiled up at him.

XXX

Clay had been watching the beach house long enough to know that Devon wasn't there, he sat a good distance away, still watching. He knew the club was also milling around looking for her, he had seen Tig, Jax, and Chibs at the house. He hoped if he followed them, they would lead him to the little bitch. She was causing him way too much trouble to kill, it should have been over and done with two weeks ago.

He watched as the three men, got on their bikes and started to ride away, he pulled out in the car following them, hoping to find her. They went to a hotel, he hit the steering wheel with his hand. Another dead end, he sat in the car, waiting for them to lead him to Devon. Resting his head against the back of the seat, he had to be patient, a virtue he wasn't familiar with, but something he'd have to learn.

XXX

She raised her head off his chest, smiling down at his sleeping face. She could see he was exhausted, the last two weeks had worn on him, she would be glad when it was over. Getting up, she careful untangled herself from his hold, hoping not to wake him, she pulled the blanket over him. She quietly got dressed, leaving the room,it was almost one in the afternoon, she was starving.

Opening the fridge, she pulled out ingredients to make chicken wraps, shutting the door, she let out a startled squeal at Happy standing there with his gun out. "Christ Hap, make some damn noise."

"I woke up, you were gone..." He laid his gun down on the counter, taking the things from herr hands he put them on the counter. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I was hungry..." He lowered his mouth to hers. It felt good to be in his arms, pulling back, she looks up at him. "You hungry?"

Smirking at her he nods. "Oh yeah." Lifting her up, he moves her to the opposite counter, nudging her legs apart, he stands between her legs. She pulls back, giving him a little shove.

"For food Lowman, I need food!" He comes near her again, kissing her. His mouth trailing kisses down her neck, his hands moving up her back. "I'm serious!" He groaned, stepping away from her. She hopped off the counter, moving to the one, where the food was left, preparing the food, she had lunch fixed in fifteen minutes. She cleaned up afterwards, under his watchful eyes, as soon as she was done, he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to the bedroom.

He tossed her on the bed, then jumped onto the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms. She caressed his face, looking into his eyes. "You look exhausted."

"I'm good, no need for you to worry." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily. She pulled back, breaking off the kiss, letting out a frustrated huff.

"I'm your wife, it's my job to worry about you." He looked down at her, she could see he wanted to say something but held back. "Just rest baby, get some sleep." She heard him groan, but felt him lay his head on her chest. "I'll stay right here." It wasn't long before his breathing evened out, and he'd fallen asleep. She closed her eyes, letting her body relax under his, her mind settle, she soon drifted off.

XXX

Happy's phone started to vibrate on the nightstand, he didn't move, knowing it could be the club, she reached out to grab it. Without thinking she answered his phone. "Hello."

"I'm so disappointed that I didn't kill you on my first try. Just means I'll have to try harder the next time, might even have to kill the people you love."

"Stay away from them Clay, you sick bastard. You're never going to get your club back."

"Listen here you little bitch, it will be mine again. I'm going to make you watch when I kill Hap. I'm assuming he's with you since you answered his phone."

"You're fooling yourself old man." The phone was grabbed from her hand, Happy was staring down at her, putting the phone to his ear.

"I'm going to end you, there is no place you can hide. You even touch her again..." He tossed the phone down on the bed, pulling her into his arms, he kissed her. "He's not going to come near you!"

She stayed in his arms, knowing if this was going to end, then Clay had to come near her. She had to lure him out of hiding, Happy wasn't going to like it, and would probably tell her no, in fact the others would probably do the same. That's why she wasn't going to tell them, until she had already put her plan into action. She pulled away, looking up at him. "I know baby."

"I need you to stay in the house, no more going out to the pool." She nodded her head, thoughts racing around in her mind, a plan loosely coming together. "Whatever you're planning, just stop right now!" His raspy voice, stopping her plans. It was scary that he was deep in her head.

"I'm not planning anything..."

His hands were touching the sides of her face. "I know you Devon, please baby just stop. If anything happened to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She looks into his eyes, hating the lie she was telling, knowing that Clay could very well kill her if things went wrong. "Every thing will work out the way it's suppose to, I promise." She started to get up from the bed, his arms pulled her back to him.

"Promise me that you're going to listen to me, and stay put. Let me and the guys handle this."

Closing her eyes, she had to re-think her plan. Not wanting to break another promise to her husband, she opened her eyes. "I promise to stay put, and let the guys handle it." He let her go, she still planned on taking matters into her own hands, she just had to include the guys in on her plans now.

XXX

The next morning she was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, he came in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I need to meet the guys. Lock the door behind me, don't open it for anyone." She smiled up at him, kissing him good-bye, knowing this was her chance. She'd do anything to keep Happy and the rest of her loved ones safe, including risking her own life.

Pulling out her phone, she called Clay. "Calling me from your personal phone? Not too smart, easy to track you Princess!"

"You want me, come find me you son of a bitch! I'll be waiting for you!"

"You think I'm stupid? The whole club will be waiting there to take me out!"

"Sounds like you don't want your club back bad enough. Guess you really are a power hungry coward. Pity." She waited for him to take the bait, knowing it would be too much for him. "I'll even make it easy for you, give you the address and the gate code, come get me you stupid bastard." She gave him the information, and waited ten minutes before sending a message to Happy.

 _Never forget I love you. Clay is on his way over, one way or the other, this ends today._

XXX

Happy felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out he swore after reading the text from Dev. The other men in the room, looked at him. "We have to get to Dev, she's decided to take on Clay herself." He was furious that she was taking such a chance with her own life. The others were behind him as they drove away from the beach house, nearly forty minutes away from the house in the hills.

He should have stayed with her, and just called Jax, instead of leaving her, he knew last night she was planning something. He wasn't going to loose her, she could take care of herself, she was a tough lady. He kept repeating this to himself on the ride over, because thinking or believing anything else was too much for him. He could see the gates of the community, getting closer.

XXX

She heard a car door, exhaling slowly, she went to the door, making sure it was unlocked, she went to find a hiding place. She wasn't going to make it easy for him, holding her gun, she waited for him to come inside. Once inside, he opened fire a bullet grazed her arm, she winced in pain. but didn't utter a sound.

"Come on out Dev, and it will be quick and painless. Make me look for you and well."

Her answer was to open up, and shoot off a few rounds, moving around the house, trying to get to the bathroom, and patch herself up. She had to keep him alive, until the club got here, they wanted their justice. Happy wanted his justice, for what Clay had done to her. She was able to reach one of the bathrooms, patching herself up, and moving on.

She could here him calling out to her, taunting her, she couldn't let him get to her. She saw him pass by her, she shot him, hitting him in the leg, smiling when he crumbled to the ground. She moved to the second story, to the front bedroom, so she could watch out the window for Happy and the rest of the club. She heard him coming down the hall, most people would be down and out after the gunshot wound she gave him.

The door swung open, gun fire was exchanged.

XXX

Happy, Tig, Jax, and Chibs stormed into the house hearing gunfire being exchanged up stairs. All four men took off, running up the stairs, calling out for Devon, she didn't answer.

 **AN: Welcome to new readers, thank you for those that are still reading! I love getting reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

"DEVON!" Happy and Jax took the front stair case, Chibs and Tig took the back, the house was now silent. Happy spotted the trail of blood, his heart hammered inside his chest. The four men, met in the middle of the hall, they continued to follow the trail of blood, their guns drawn. Nearing a door, it was slightly ajar, the trail of blood continued into the room.

Shoving the door open, he looked around the room, finding it empty, there was a pool of blood near the door, then it trailed towards the bathroom. Happy crept towards the door, hearing movement, he kicked the door open with his foot, going inside the room. He stared at the body in the tub. "DEVON!" Leaning against the wall, he inhaled sharply, before letting the air out of his lungs.

He bolted out of the bathroom, not looking at the other three men, he stormed out of the room, calling out for his wife in an agonized voice, the sound of his boots echoing down the hall.

XXX

Jax staring at him, his eyes filled with tears not wanting to believe his sister was gone, he sank down on the bed, dropping his head into his hands. This was on him, he should have never of allowed her to do this. He knew there would be risks, but the want and need to catch and punish Clay over rode his desire to protect his sister. Happy didn't want her used as bait, he begged, him to find another way. In the end, Devon agreed to be used as bait, she didn't want to be sent away to hide. She said it wasn't her style. He should have listened to Happy.

Tig dropped to his knees, another daughter killed because of the club. He wished now that he would have told her, he was her father, years ago. He was close to her, but he could have had a father/daughter relationship with her. He let Gemma, then Clay convince him it was for the best not to tell her. He could still hear Happy calling her name in the hall, he should go out and comfort him.

Chibs stood still, his mind still trying to comprehend what had happened. "We find Clay, and end him." Chibs said. "I'll go in and take care of her." He walked towards the bathroom, wiping away his tears. Stopping when he saw the body in the tub, exhaling slowly, he leaned against the door frame. "Mary, Mother of Christ!" It took him a few minutes for him to regain his composure again, he got to work taking care of the body.

XXX

She heard her name being shouted in the hall, she stumbled out of the room, her clothes still covered in blood. "Hap?" Her voice was just above a whisper. He whipped around, staring at her, he ran towards her. Pulling her into his arms, he kisses her, pulling back, he runs his hands over her.

"You whole?" His hands come in contact with the bandage on her arm, she winces in pain.

"It's just a flesh wound..Chibs can fix it." His gaze didn't leave her face, she could see he was trying not to loose control of his own emotions.

"Why did you do it? He could have killed you!"

"To protect you, and everyone else I love. He would do anything to get what he wanted, it was worth the risk."

"You fucking promised me, that you'd let us handle it!"

"You were suppose to get here sooner..." He pushed her against the wall, his anger coming close to raging out of control.

"What the hell did you just say?" He had her pinned against the wall, her feet were off the ground, for the first time she was actually afraid of him. The other three men, came running into the hall, taking in the scene before them. Tig walked over to Happy, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go man, can't you see your scaring her." He dropped her to the floor, walking away, she lay in a heap, crying on the floor. Feeling hands on her shoulders, she looked up to find Tig beside her. "Let's get you cleaned up doll face." He helped her up, guiding her to the closest room.

She told him, she'd be okay, to get cleaned up on her own, watching him leave, she went into the bathroom.

XXX

They cleaned up the mess while she was in the shower, they would wait until late to get rid of the body. She came downstairs, to find three of the four men sitting on the couch. Happy was no where to be seen, she felt hurt and disappointment. Chibs walked towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't ever do something like that again. You understand me?" She nodded her head, trying to hold back her tears. He kissed her forehead, pulling her over to the couch. "Hap says you have a wound that needs my attention."

"It's just a flesh wound, I was grazed." He had his medic bag out, and started to take care of her arm. Jax sat in a chair across from her, just starring. Chibs finished up, closing his bag, he stood up leaving the room. Tig squatted down in front of her, his blue eyes full of emotion.

"I'm not sure what I want to do, hug you or beat the hell out of you! Christ Devon, we could have lost you. Clay wanted to kill you, do you get that?"

She looked at him. "It was me, or everyone I loved. He was ready to come after everyone of you, it was worth the risk..."

"No, it wasn't! You were never suppose to be in danger!" Jax yelled as he stood up, storming over to you. "Because your selfish behavior, your husband left you."

She paled, looking at Jax. 'What the hell are you talking about?"

"Happy left, because you can't follow orders. He can't be with someone as selfish as you." Jax was in her face, she shoved him away from her.

"Go to hell Jackson!" He slammed out of the house, she was just holding on by a thread. Turning to Tig, she stared at him. "Where is he?"

"He left to go clear his head, said he'd meet us in Charming in a few days." He looked down at the floor.

"Send him my regards when you get back." She held it together, until she got up stairs. She shut and locked the door, falling to the floor, she leaned back and cried.

XXX

There was a quiet knocking on the door hours later, still laying on the floor, she rolled to her feet. She was exhausted in all ways, she thought about ignoring whoever was on the other side, but the knocking got to be more persistent. Pulling open the door, Jax pushed his way in the bedroom. She could tell by his stance that he was still pissed.

"We're leaving for Charming bright and early in the morning, be ready."

"Have a safe ride, I have no intention of going back right now!"

"Your ass will be on the back of one of our bikes Devon. You're going home and face the coincidences of your actions."

"What actions exactly Jackson? The one where I took care of Clay before he killed everyone I loved? Maybe the one where I didn't act like a good little old lady and do exactly like i was told? I'm not going back to Charming anytime soon, I'm staying in LA!"

"You're going home to your husband!"

"No, I'm not! I'm staying here!"

"You're such a selfish bitch Devon! You're nothing but a pain in my ass, have been since day one. Some days I wish we weren't related!"

"Well it's a good thing we aren't really then, I'm just some crack whore's brat your family felt sorry for. Hey maybe you'll get lucky and be rid of me for good." She shoved him out of the way, running down the stairs, she grabbed her purse. Grabbing a set of keys off the peg board, she ran out to the garage, jumping behind the wheel of a Porsche, she opened the garage door and took off.

XXX

Jax stood open mouthed, wishing he could take back what he had said, Tig and Chibs came storming into the room hearing the fight, they both were furious at what was said. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tig had grabbed him by his shirt front.

"I don't know why I said it, I didn't mean it. I love her, she's my sister. Christ, I could have lost her today..."

"You better fix this shit brother, that was brutal." Jax rubbed his hand over his face.

"Call Juice and have him watch for her to use her cards, see if we can track her down."

"I'll try to call her, she might answer my call." Chibs left the room, his phone pressed to his ear.

Jax leaned against the wall, he was a failure as a big brother, if anything happened to her it would be on him.

XXX

"Ms. Teller, welcome to the San Diego Hilton, your room is ready for you per Mr. Holmes request."

"Thank you." She smiled at the man at the front desk, she really had no intention of driving this far, she was just going to drive around the city. Then she decided to go drive out in the desert, then the next thing she knew she was in San Diego.

She had stopped and bought some clothes on the way down with the cash she had, not wanting to use your cards, she asked Grant to get her a room. She told him, she'd explain later, that everything was a mess right now. Shutting the door to her room, she fell into bed, she'd head back tomorrow, and sort everything out.

She'd been gone long enough, that Chibs, her Ma, Tara, Bobby, and even Juice had tried to call her. She wondered if Happy even knew or cared if she was gone, not wanting to be found, she turned off her phone, she needed to clear her head too. She curled up in a ball, and drifted off to sleep, just wanting to forget the last twelve hours.

XXX

Happy clinched his jaw looking at Jax, "What do you mean, she isn't with you? Where the hell is my wife?"

"It's my fault, I said horrible things to her, she took off. We don't know where she went." Happy counted to fifty before he could speak again, his dark eyes full of anger.

"What did you say to her? To make her run?" Jax hung his head, telling the Tacoma Killer exactly what he had said to his sister. Happy couldn't stand to look at the president of the club at that moment, he had to leave or he might kill him. He walked outside, pulling out his phone, he called her. It went striaght to voice mail, pinching the bridge of his nose he started speaking.

 **Baby, please call me, let me know that you're alright. I'm sorry that I left like that, I should have stayed with you, but the thought of almost loosing you again was too much. I needed to get my head clear, I love you baby. Please don't do this to me, come home. I need you, I can't imagine my life without you. I'm going to tear the country apart until I find you. I love you Dev!**

His phone rang immediately, hoping it was Dev he answered it. "Hello!"

"Hey it's Grant."

"Do you know where she is?" He heard Grant sigh. "Please tell me, I need to see her."

"She's at the San Diego Hilton. I'll send my plane to Stockton for you, you'll be able to take your bike with you."

"Thanks."

"Be good to her, don't make me regret telling you. The plane will be there early tomorrow."

"I'm not going to let her go." He ended the call, going inside the clubhouse, he scanned the room, his eyes landed on Chibs. Going over to the man, he sat down next to him. "I'm going to need your help."

XXX

Devon yawned and stretched as she got up from the bed, reaching for the phone she ordered room service. She was surprised at the late hour, it was already eleven, she had twenty minutes before her food arrived. She took a quick shower, and was dressed, opening the balcony doors, she stepped out enjoying the ocean view. Hearing a knock on her door, she looked through the peep hole, she sighed, her food had arrived.

She was starving, she was going to eat, then go to the beach before leaving for LA, then Charming. Opening the door, the cart was rolled inside, she didn't look up, the door was kicked shut. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Room service never shut the door, she felt behind her, for her purse, reaching inside for her gun. She continued to act like she wasn't paying attention.

Flipping the safety off, she brought the gun up, her eyes focused on the men in front of her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Son of a bitch!" She flipped the safety back on, lowering her gun. "Have you two lost your damn minds?" She was glaring at Happy and Chibs, putting her gun down on the table. Happy pulled her into his arms, kissing her, his arms holding her tightly.

"I could ask you the same think love! Running off the way you did, not answering our calls!" Happy finally released you from his kiss, still holding you in his arms. He sat down in a chair, pulling you down on his lap.

"I never intended to drive this far, I wanted to clear my head. After everything that had happened, and everything that was said..." She looked down at the table, removing the covers, eyeing the food that she ordered. She glared at the two men. "Which one of you assholes ate my bacon?"

Chibs grinned at her. "Sorry lass."

"Be glad I love you Chibs or I might just kill you for such an offense." She stared eating her breakfast, Happy still hadn't said anything to her. He had remained silent, his arms still around her. "I'll be ready to head back in a little while, I borrowed Grant's Porsche. I need to get it back to LA." She didn't want to be mad at him, she just wanted him to love her.

Chibs mumbled something about going for a walk, he left the room. Happy stood up, carrying her to the bedroom. "I'm sorry I left you back in LA. I should have stayed...I came so close to losing you again because of Clay, I couldn't think straight. I love you so damn much."

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I risked it all..." He kissed her, his arms pulling her close to him. "Hap..." He pulled back looking down at her, brushing her hair from her face. "Do you want to be with me?"

He frowned at her. "What the hell are you asking me?"

"I'm asking if you want to be married to me?" She saw the anger in his eyes, as he stared down at her.

"Why are you asking me? Do you want to be married to me?" Closing her eyes, she started to cry. "Fucking answer me."

"Yes, I love you. I want to be your wife..." He got up from the bed, leaving her. Walking over to the window, he had his back to her.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to marry you." She got up from the bed, going to stand behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into his back. Turning around to face her, he cupped her chin. "Never doubt my love for you." He pulled her into his arms, picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Laying down on the bed together, they pulled their clothes off, Happy pulled her on top of him. His hands sliding down her back, his lips all over her body. She moaned his name, wanting him. "Please Hap, love me."

XXX

"Come on baby, we need to go!" She opened her eyes, finding Happy standing next to the bed. She smiled up at him, sitting up she grabbed her clothes, getting dressed. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she planned on driving back with the top down. Roaming around the room, she gathered her things, throwing them in the bag she had bought the night before.

Stepping out into the sitting room, Chibs and Happy were waiting for her. "I'm ready to go." She smiled at both men,grabbing her purse, she went to check out. Once in the car, she watched Chibs and Happy practically drool on the car. She put down the top, slipped on her sunglasses. "Try to keep up boys."

"No speeding!" Happy growled at her.

She frowned at him. "A car like this is meant to be driven fast!" She started the Porsche Boxster up, reeving the engine, she watched the Happy and Chibs get on their bikes, before pulling out. Once she was out on the open road, she opened it up, and took off, leaving the guys behind her. She knew that Happy would be pissed when he caught up with her, but it would be well worth it.

They never did catch up with her, she stopped to get gas, and was back at the hills house for a full twenty minutes before they got there. She was right, Happy was pissed when he saw her. She jumped into his arms, kissing him. "Sorry Hap, I have a need for speed."

He growled at her, returning her kiss. "How fast were you even going?"

"You don't want to know." She smiled at him, his arms tightening around her. "Not over a hundred," She heard Chibs chuckle, she looked over her shoulder.

"She's always had a lead foot Hap. You might want to get her a mini van." She stuck her tongue out at the Scott.

"Tattle tale. I haven't gotten a ticket since I was eighteen, and that's only because Unser was immune to my tears." She looked up at Happy. "You really wouldn't make me drive a mini van?"

He smirked at her. "Yeah, if you keep driving the way you did today."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll slow down. Are we ready to head home to Charming?"

XXX

She was wrapped around him, on the ride back home, she was tired by the time the pulled into TM's lot. She really wanted to go home, but Happy insisted they go to the club. She climbed off the back of his bike, taking off her helmet, she ran her fingers through her hair. He climbed off his bike, pulling her into his arms, kissing her.

"Are you sure we can't go home?"

"You're family wants to see you." He pulled her by the hand towards the clubhouse. She walked behind him, there was no one hanging around outside, which was odd. He opened the door, pulling her inside, the whole club was waiting for them. Tig pulled her into a hug first, holding onto her tightly.

"You have to promise me, not to take off like that again!" His hands wrapped around the back of her head. "I love you Dev! I'm sorry..."

"We'll work on things Tig, I don't know where or how but we'll figure things out." Gemma was standing next to him, she looked at her.

"Baby..."

"Ma, I"m at a loss as to what I even want to say right now. I understand why you did it when I was younger, but at some point, you should have told me." She hugged the rest of the club members that were there, letting them welcome her home.

Opie picked her up, hugging her. "Short stack, I'm glad you're home safe. I swear to God though if you do anything like that again, I may just beat your ass!" He put her back down. "Jax is up on the roof." She nods her head, going over to Happy she whispers in his ear, before walking away.

She climbed the ladder, pushing open the hatch, she found her brother sitting by himself. She sat down by him, looking out over the lot, not saying a word. He looked over at her, tears in his eyes. "I'm so damn sorry sis. I didn't mean it, you have to know that. I thought I'd lost you, that you'd risked your life for all of us. Please say you forgive me...I love you. I never regret meeting you or you being in my life. If anything ever happened to you..."

She wiped the tears away. "I love you too Jackson. We both said things that night we shouldn't have, we let our emotions take over. There's nothing to forgive, big brother." She leaned over kissing him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Let's go down and party."

XXX

 **Two Month Later**

Happy had left on a run earlier in the morning, she lay in bed relaxing. She had a doctor's appointment later that morning, to confirm what she already knew, they'd been so careful, except for that one time in San Diego. Wiping the tears away, she didn't know what she was going to do, she wanted this baby, she already knew that Happy didn't want children. She loved Happy but she couldn't have both, her heart was breaking in a million pieces.

She put her hand on her stomach, she'd been lucky, no morning sickness at all. She was able to hide it from everyone, even her own Ma, hearing her phone ring she reached for it. "Hello."

"What's wrong baby? Have you been crying?"

"Nothing, I just woke up." She closed her eyes, she should have checked the ID before she answered her phone. Happy was silent for a few minutes, before speaking again.

"I'm not going to be home tomorrow, it's going to be three days before we get home."

She felt some relief, she would have time to recover and figure things out, once she got the confirmation of her pregnancy. Three days would give her time to get her shit together. "Dev, are you there baby?"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to miss you. Ride safe, and come home whole. I love you Hap." She let out a little sob.

"I love you too. Baby, I know you're crying. What's going on?"

"I'm not feeling good, I'll be fine"

"I'll call you later tonight." She tossed the phone down on the bed, rolling on her side. She pushed herself up, and went to get ready for her appointment.

XXX

She laid in her bed that night, ignoring her phone, she was binging in ice cream, and Netflix. She had made sure the doors were locked, and the house was in darkness, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Her phone went off again, she tossed it across the room, she knew it was Happy. She didn't want to talk to him, not tonight.

She finished her ice cream, and laid back in bed, watching TV, dozing off to sleep, as her phone went off again.

XXX

Happy balled his hands into fists, at another unanswered call, he was starting to get worried. He called the clubhouse to have Rat go check on her, with instructions to call back when he got there and to put her on the phone. He paced the dorm room in Indian Hills, waiting for a return call. He knew she was upset about something that morning, he could tell she'd been crying. He should have pushed her on it, made her talk.

He was climbing the walls, when his phone finally rang again. "Hello."

"I'm at your house, it's dark, I don't think anyone is home."

"Walk around the house, look and see if there's any lights on in the back." He could hear Rat walking around the house.

"It looks like there's a TV on upstairs."

"Go over to Gemma's and get her bring her back with you. I want you to go in and check on my wife."

"I'll go now." Happy ended the call, and waited.

XXX

"Wake up baby!" Her eyes fluttered open, Rat and Ma were standing next to her bed. Gemma had her phone in her hand. "Call your husband, he's worried about you."

"I'll call him tomorrow." She rolled over, going back to sleep. Gemma shook her again, she heard Rat talking to someone, then the phone was shoved to her ear. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I fell asleep. I'm fine." She half listened to him talk to her, before handing the phone back to Rat. Gemma looked down at her, touching her face.

"You feeling okay baby?"

"I'm fine." She curled up in a ball, going back to sleep, Gemma kissed her forehead, leaving the room. She pulled her phone from her pocket, calling Happy.

"Baby, something is going on with Dev. I don't know, but as soon as you can you need to get home."

 **AN: Two chapters in one night, bonus! Thanks for the reviews, and the favs and follows! The question is she or isn't she? Any guesses?**


	23. Chapter 23

Happy was distracted, it was something that could get him and others killed. He had always been able to focus on the task at hand and get the job done. He'd always put the club first, never letting his emotions get in the way. Looking at her picture, he knew something was bothering her, he could hear it in her voice yesterday morning, the fact that she had avoided his calls last night.

He thought about Gemma's call to him. She wouldn't have called him, unless something was really wrong. Needing to get to the bottom of it, he pulled out his phone, he was going to call her again, demand that she tell him what was wrong. He was still stuck her for a few more days, he closed his eyes. He had no choice, but to call her, going home wasn't an option, he needed to make sure the Devon was fine.

He put her picture in the inside pocket of his kutte, he swore as his call went to her voicemail again. He thought after last night she'd answer. He had to get up, and take care of some club business, he had to push thoughts of Devon from his mind. He had to focus on the task before him, get the job done. He'd worry about his wife later.

XXX

Devon opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly into the bedroom. She groaned, wishing she would have remembered to close the blinds last night. She reached for her phone, realizing it wasn't in it's usual place, she sat up confused. Remembering throwing it across the room, tired of it continual ringing. As on cue, it started to ring again, she pushed herself up, scanning the room looking for her phone.

She got up from the bed, continuing to look for her phone, spying it in the closet, she picked it up. Seeing that the missed call was from Happy, after last night, he was probably more then a little pissed off at her. She called him back, but it went unanswered, it serves her right, she left him a brief message, apologizing for last night, and for missing his call that morning.

She got ready for her day, deciding breakfast out, then a long list of errands she had to accomplish today would keep her busy. She went downstairs, grabbing her things she left for breakfast. Calling her ma on the way, she invited her to breakfast, she needed some bonding time with her mom.

XXX

"You were pretty out of it last night baby."

Devon looked at her mom, with questions in her eyes. "Did we talk last night?"

"Baby, I was in your room last night, with Rat. Happy sent us over to check on you because your weren't answering his calls. You talked to him on the phone." Devon thought she dreamed the whole thing, she had a vague memory of it.

"That was real? I thought it was a dream." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking at her mom, she saw the concern in her eyes. Gemma reached across the table, covering her hand.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just exhausted, the last few months have finally caught up with me." She started eating her breakfast, wishing now, that she'd just gone alone.

"I think you should go to the doctor." Rolling her eyes, she knew if she didn't put a stop to this fast her mom would meddle, and drag her to the doctor. She didn't need that shit, brushing her mom's hand away.

"I'm fine, stop worrying. I don't need to see a doctor." Pushing her plate away, after barley eating anything she threw some money on the table. "I've got to go." Rushing out of the diner, she didn't stop until she was in her car, and pulling out. She needed to get her errands done, she had to go to Oakland, then come back and go grocery shopping. She'd be gone all day, with no one expecting her home, she could do what she wanted.

XXX

Happy pulled into the garage of his house, it was late afternoon, they had gotten done today after all. He was going to surprise Devon, the surprise was on him, she wasn't even home. Going inside, he kicked off his boots, hung his kutte on the hook by the door, and went ti the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he leaned against the counter, staring down at lab results with Devon's name on the top.

XXX

She really needed a nap, as soon as she unloaded the groceries, she was going to lay down and rest. She pulled into the garage surprised to see Happy's bike, she started to unload the groceries, carrying them into the house. She was carrying in a case of his beer, when he took it from her hands, and glaring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying in the groceries, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" She started back out to the car, he pulled her into his arms.

"Tell me!" His hands running down to her flat stomach, she closed her eyes, realizing she'd left her pregnancy results on the counter. She pulled away from him, taking a few steps away, turning her back to him.

"I'm eight weeks along, it happened in San Diego. I know you don't want children, so if you want to walk away..." She was spun around, he dropped to his knees, kissing her stomach. Standing up, his hands cupped her face, he kissed her.

"I didn't realize how much I wanted this, until I saw it in black and white. I'm not going anywhere. Is this why you were so upset yesterday?"

She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I thought you were going to leave me because..." She felt his hands wiping away her tears, his arms wrapping around her. He picked her up, carrying her towards the stairs, his lips on hers. "Wait, I need to get something out of the car."

"Can't it wait?"

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "It's ice cream!" He growled at her, putting her down, he went out to the car, bringing in the last five bags. Making sure all the cold items were put away, he came back over to her, scooping her up, carrying her upstairs.

XXX

Happy rubbed small circles on her stomach, as he gazed down at her. "I love you, I'm going to take care of you and our baby. I'm not going anywhere, I want this with you." She reached up, caressing his face. He leaned over, kissing her stomach. "I love our little peanut."

"I want to wait another month or two before we tell anyone. Wait until I'm out of the first trimester..." He sat up looking down at her, she could see the instant concern in his eyes. "Everything is fine, I just want to wait, keep it between us."

"Whatever you want baby." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss, she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting more of him. He pulled away, looking down at her. "What?"

"You're fucking gorgeous!"

She rolled her eyes, smirking at him. "You think that now, but before long when I'm fat, you won't think so. The croweaters will start circling around even harder..."

"Look at me! You're going to be fucking gorgeous even at nine months because you're carrying my child. I can't wait to see you. They can circle around me all they want, you'll be the only woman I want in my bed." He buried his face in the side of her neck, trailing kisses down the side.

XXX

She woke up at two am, starving, she eased out from under Happy's arm, slipping on his t-shirt, she crept down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out the left over Chinese, she didn't bother heating it up, eating it cold sounded good. She pulled out a bottle of water, carrying her snack to the livingroom, she curled up on the couch.

She was into the scary movie she was watching, and eating the left overs, she didn't hear Happy coming down the stairs, or sit down beside her. He ran his hand along her thigh, and she screamed, she slapped at his chest. "Good job Lowman!"

"Are you eating that shit cold?" He frowned at her, taking your box of food away from her.

"Hey don't judge me, it's good stuff. Besides you'll probably see me eat a lot of things you that you might think are gross. It's your job to go out and get them for me in the middle of the night."

He smirked at her. "Is that right?" She put the food down, straddling his lap, smiling at him.

"Yep." His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against his chest. She kissed the side of his neck, his hands moved along her back. She raised up, looking into his eyes. 'Let me clean up, then let's go back to bed." She got off his lap, picking up the containers, carrying them into the kitchen, he followed her. His arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Let's go to bed." He took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

XXX

She woke up Friday morning, Happy had already left for the day, tonight was a club party. There would be a lot of drinking, she would have to come up with an excuse to why she wasn't drinking. She laid in bed, wishing she could miss the party all together, but it was Chibs birthday, he'd be hurt if she didn't go. She slowly sat up, moving her legs to the edge of the bed.

She had so much to do today, help her ma cook, pick up the cake, go to Lodi and pick up the booze for the night, help decorate for the party. She had to go to Stockton airport and pick up Kerrianne, she was a surprise gift for him from Devon and Happy. Time to get her day started, she quickly got ready, heading to TM, Happy came out to meet her.

"Be careful today, I'm sending Rat with you to load and carry shit."

"Hap, I'm pregnant not dying." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Stop arguing with me. What else are you doing today?" She went over her list of things to do, he frowned at her. "You planning on resting anywhere?"

Rolling her eyes at him, she knew he was just watching out for her and the baby. "Tomorrow."

"Wrong answer! The prospects can decorate. I don't want you risking it!" She leaned in kissing him, before turning and going to the clubhouse to help cook the ton of food that needed to be prepared. Walking into the kitchen, the smell of seafood hit her, up to this point, nothing had bothered her, she made a dash for the bathroom, emptying her stomach.

Gemma came in behind her, holding her hair, pressing a cold cloth on the back of her neck. Standing up slowly, she braced herself against the wall, closing her eyes, trying to regain her composure. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, opening her eyes, to find Gemma smiling at her. "How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks, but we aren't making any announcements for another month or two. So please don't say anything!"

"Your secret is safe with me!" The two woman went back out into the clubhouse, a scented candle helped with the stench of seafood.

XXX

Rat sat beside her in Gemma's Caddy, staring straight ahead, Devon looked at him, he was a bundle of nerves. She reached over, touching his arm, he jumped, then smiled at her. "Relax."

"If anything happens to you, Happy threatened to kill me, in slow and painful ways. You have to promise me to be careful, let me carry everything." Rolling your eyes, you have a feeling that it's going to be a long seven months. Once everyone else finds out about your pregnancy, then they would be just as protective. She knew it was because they all loved her, she smiled at Rat.

"Just chill out, you're making me nervous!" They spent a hour in Lodi, picking up the booze for the party, she went to the bakery and picked up the cake, she had a few more unscheduled stops to make. Rat kept looking at his watch nervously, and then looking at her. "Do you have a date?"

"No, ummm! We were suppose to be back a hour ago, Happy is going to kill me!"

She rolled her eyes, looking at him. "I will take care of my crazy over protective husband." She drove back to Charming, pulling into the TM lot, as soon as Happy saw them, he stormed towards the Caddy, looking like he was going to commit murder. She smiled at Rat, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Take the stuff in, I'll handle the killer." He nodded his head, going inside.

She got out of the Caddy, approaching her hubby, stopping him, wrapping her body around him, she kissed him. "Take me to your dorm room, remind me who I belong to." She heard him growl, as he picked her up, carrying her inside. She winked at Rat, as he carried her past, letting him know he was safe from death.

XXX

She lay curled up against him, his hands running up and down her back. "You can't worry me like that baby!" He whispered. She raised up looking down at him, smiling.

"You sent Rat to protect me, I had some errands to run, before I came back. If anything would have happened, he would have called." She lowered his lips to his, slowly kissing him. "i need to leave for Stockton to pick up Kerrianne."

"I'm going with you!" She rolled from the bed, getting dressed, he followed her. His arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to him. "I love you."

"Love you too." Walking out to the Caddy, she climbs in, watching Happy get in the driver's seat. Leaning back against the seat, she closes her eyes, the back door opens, and a unhappy Chibs climbs in.

"I've been trying to call Kerrianne all day, she's not answering my calls. Gemma said you need help with something, it will get my mind off my shite birthday." She turns around, grabbing his hand, looking at the Scot.

"I'm sure there's a reason, why she hasn't talked to you today." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you sweet girl, where are we going?"

"Stockton airport, a friend of mine is coming in for a visit."

"What do you need help with then?" He started to get out of the vehicle, she stopped him smiling.

"To keep Happy company on the drive back." Rolling her eyes it was the best she could come up with, it wasn't how the plan was suppose to go but they had to adapt. Happy had pulled out of the lot, and started for Stockton airport, she was talking to Chibs, things had been so busy with the club, she hadn't had time to catch up with him.

"Mary, Mother of Christ! Love do you have something to tell me?" She turned around to see what he was talking about, the bag that was sitting on the backseat had fallen over. A little green onesie had fallen out with _**"MY DAD'S TATTOO'S ARE BETTER THEN YOUR DAD'S"**_ written on the front. She took it from his hands, putting it on her lap, showing Happy.

"I'm swearing you to secrecy Filip Telford. We aren't telling anyone right now, you and ma are the only ones that know, and you both found out accidentally. Yes, I'm eight weeks along."

"Sweet girl! Hap!" He reached up touching both their shoulders. "I'll keep it to myself." You pulled into the Stockton airport, getting out of the Caddy, you walk inside. Stopping Chibs, you fix his hair, smiling up at him. Pulling out your phone, you want to get his reaction. You see Kerrianne, coming towards you. Turning him around, it takes him a few minutes to see her.

"Kerrianne?" The young woman throws herself into his arms, hugging and kissing him.

"Happy birthday Da!"

"What are you doing here?" He had tears streaming down his face.

"It's a surprise from Devon and Happy. I'm here for two weeks!" Devon smiled as she watched the father and daughter reunite, Happy's arm wrapped around her waist. He leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"I think you're amazing. I love you."

She smiled at him. 'Love you too!"


	24. Chapter 24

Devon lay in bed next to Happy, his hands running over her small baby bump. "You ready to tell everyone tonight?" He asked lowering his lips, kissing the bump. She ran her hands over his bald head, smiling, biting her bottom lip.

"I guess." She was laying back on the pillows, enjoying his touch. He raised his head, looking at her, his hands moving up to her face.

"You still want to wait?" He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her.

"No, I won't be able to hide it much longer. I'm sure some people have started to guess." She watched him get up from the bed, going to the bathroom, she continued to lay in their bed. As far as she knew, only two other people knew for sure her mom and Chibs. She was four and a half months pregnant, and sporting a baby bump. There was a family dinner tonight, and they had decided to make the announcement tonight.

She was sitting up in bed, when Happy came out of the bathroom, he pulled her up out of bed. "Come take a shower with me." Smiling at her husband, she got out of bed, following him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed the middle of his back. He turned around, his hands entangling in her hair, kissing her. He broke off the kiss, looking down at her. Reaching in the shower, he turned on the water, pulling off her clothes, he pulled her inside the stall with him.

Grabbing her body wash, he poured some in his hand, lathering it up, moving his hands over her body. His hands moved over her stomach, he leaned down kissing her. He moved his hands back to her hair, tipping her head back, getting her hair wet, reaching for her shampoo, he washed her hair. His fingers massaging her scalp, opening her eyes, she looked up at him. Leaning into him, she kissed his chest, running her hands up to his shoulders.

He picked her up, pushing her against the shower wall, her legs going around his waist. "I love you!" She whispered against his ear.

"I love you too."

XXX

Sitting between Happy and Chibs, she was nervous, everyone was sitting down at the table getting ready to eat. She cut a look at Happy, he nodded at her, standing up slowly, she looked from around the table. Clearing her throat, all eyes were on her, she reached down, taking her husband's hand. "Our family will be getting a new little biker in four and a half months."

She smiled while she waited for it to sink in, Chibs stood up winking at her before pulling her into a hug. Jax came around the table pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her a head. Each member took a turn congratulating the couple, Tig was the last one to approach her.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" He cupped her face, he had tears in his eyes. He pulled her into a hug, his hand touching her stomach. "You have a baby bump." He sounded in awe, looking at her.

"I'm really hungry, let's eat." She smiled at everyone before sitting down. She half listened to conversations as the food platters were passed. She felt Happy's hand on her thigh, she looked over at him smiling. He leaned over, kissing her, before starting to eat.

Chibs leaned over, whispering in her ear. "Are you having a girl to make Hap absolutely crazy?"

She laughed, looking over at him. "We find out next month. It would make him crazy if it were a girl, having to deal with dating..."

"Love we'd all go crazy if it was a girl, having to deal with her dating. Especially considering who her da and grandfather are, then you have all her uncles."

She smiled. "I did okay." She really didn't have any dates until she left for New York considering they scared everyone off. She started to eat her dinner, she felt the baby moving around again, smiling, her hand going to her stomach, Happy looked over at her.

"You okay?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"The little peanut is moving around." She smiled at him, his hands covered her stomach. "I don't know if you'll be able to feel anything yet, it might be too soon." He looked disappointed when he didn't feel anything. "You'll be able to feel it in a couple of weeks." He rubbed her stomach, leaving his hand resting on the lower part of her stomach, he leaned over kissing her.

XXX

After dinner most everyone went outside to sit around the fire pit while a handful of croweaters cleaned up from the meal. Devon had stepped inside to go to the bathroom, she was on her way outside, when she overheard them talking about her. She knew she should really, keep moving, but the mention of her name and Happy's made her stop.

"Oh my God! Did you how fat Devon is getting? There's no way that cow is keeping Happy satisfied!?

She heard on of them laugh. "It won't be long ladies before he starts coming back around."

"And he'll keep coming back once she pops out his kid. No way he'll stay faithful. Tig told me he's not even getting blown on runs, that won't last too much longer."

"I think I may push up on him, see where it gets me."

She turned hearing enough, she trusted Happy she knew that he wouldn't ever be with one of those whores, she cursed herself for crying, damn hormones. She felt herself being pushed up against the wall, rough hands wiping away her tears. She looked up in the eyes of her husband, she hoped he hadn't heard any of the conversation.

He guided her towards the kitchen, picking her up, he sat her on the table, pulling her towards him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're the only woman I ever want! You're fucking beautiful." his lips crushed down on hers, breaking off the kiss. He stormed to the three woman standing at the counter, glaring at them.

"If I ever hear you talking about my wife like that again or me, if any of you or your friends come near me, I will be getting new smiley faces." He walked across the room, lifting Devon off the table.

XXX

She kissed Happy goodbye the next morning as he left for work, she was going to start on the nursery, getting the room cleared out. Jax was sending a couple of prospects over to take the furniture out for her. She was keeping the chest of drawers, but everything else was going. She had them take the chest of drawers down stairs, so she could sand it, and paint them.

When Happy got home that night, they'd look at ordering baby furniture, next month they would buy paint and bedding. She smiled, thinking about everything happening in her life. She heard a bike coming close, turning she watched Happy riding into the drive. Getting off his big, he frowned at her, pulling the brush out of her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Really Lowman?" She rolled her eyes trying to get the paint brush back, glaring at him when he held it out of her reach. "There's no reason I can't paint, as long as I'm in a well ventilated room." Looking around, she looked at him. "I say this is well ventilated." He smirked at her, tossing the brush in the pan of paint. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Smart ass!"

She smiled up at him. "Just remember I'm your smart ass!" She squealed when he swatted her on the ass. "You ready to go order baby furniture?" He groaned, closing his eyes, she laughed at him. "If it makes you feel better, we can do everything online. I know how you hate going shopping."

She led him in the house, pushing him down on the couch, she straddled his lap, kissing him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. "Thought we were looking at furniture?"

"Beauty of on line shopping, it never closes!" She smiled at him, he grunted at her, picking her up, carrying her up stairs to their room.

XXX

Pulling into to TM's lot the next day, she looked over seeing that the bike's were gone. Going into the office she went to see if her mom wanted to go out for lunch. Sitting down on the couch, she had to wait for her to get off the phone, glancing towards the gate she saw a pick up flying through. The driver power slide towards the garage bays, tossing something out towards the doors. The took off, peeling out of the parking lot.

The mechanics in the garage scattered, yelling to get out, she stood up from the couch, Gemma tossed the phone down as they ran for the door. The last thing she heard was an explosion as she was thrown to the ground.

XXX

Happy and the rest of the club rode towards TM, seeing the smoke billowing in the sky, they had to park down the street and run to the lot. As they walked towards the garage, taking in the damage, Gemma was sitting on the back of an ambulance. The mechanics were milling around the lot, talking to the police, Jax walked over to Gemma to find out what happened.

Happy looked over seeing Devon's car, he scanned the lot, looking for his wife. He ran for Gemma, his heart beating out of control, his stomach clinching.

"Devon, where is she?" He hoped she was in the clubhouse, waiting for him. He looked towards the building, with some hope.

"She was taken to the hospital, she was thrown from the explosion." Happy took off across the lot, down the street to his bike, Tig right behind him. All he could think about was getting to his wife, hoping that both Devon and their baby were okay. Whoever was responsible for this, was going to pay, it didn't matter, they had threatened those he loved.

Pulling into the parking lot of St. Thomas, he rushed inside, going to find his wife. "Devon Lowman?" He stared at the nurse, waiting for the information, he was ready to tear the hospital apart himself, is she took a minute longer.

"She's in Room 450A." He raced for the elevator, Tig had finally caught up with him. Both getting onto the elevator, they leaned against the wall, waiting for the doors to open. The doors slowly opened, the two men ran down the hall looking for the room, coming to the door, stopping, Happy leaned against the door frame.

XXX

It wasn't very much longer until the club showed up at the hospital, they had news on who was responsible for the explosion at TM. They sat in wait on news of Devon and the baby, Tig was in the waiting room with them. Waiting to hear, Happy was still with her, waiting for the doctor.

 **AN: Hello my loves! I have to work all weekend, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights I promise I'll try to get a short and quick chapter written. Sorry this one is so short, I'm fighting some virus. Thanks for the favs and follws, please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I got off early because of low census, so I thought I'd give you a chapter! Please R &R! **

Happy sit down in the chair, next to her bed, picking up her hand. "Dev, baby?" Her eyes fluttered open, looking at him, she smiled at him.

"Hap. We're fine, I'm just banged up. A few scrapes and cuts. My hip and back took the brunt of my fall." She felt his hand touch her stomach, there was still a look a concern and fear in his eyes. He leaned over, kissing her gently, his hands caressing her face.

"What did the doc say?" his voice was even more raspy then usual. His hands were still touching her body, his eyes roaming over her, taking in her appearance.

"I need to take it easy for a couple of days. I have a concussion, but we'll be fine." She touched the side of his face, trying to put him at ease.

"I was scared that I had lost you both." His voice dropped just above a whisper, she slowly started to sit up, he moved fast, standing up, his hands gently guiding her back down to the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled up at him, taking his hand. "I just I wanted to hold my old man." He sat down on the bed, next to her, Pulling her into his arms, she buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him.. "You're stuck with us Lowman!"

He gently laid her back down on the bed. "I love you both so damn much."

Smiling up at him. "We love you too, daddy." His hands covered her stomach. "You probably should go out into the waiting room and let them know we're fine." He made no move to leave her side, sitting back in the chair. "If you don't go out there, they'll come in."

"I'm not ready to let you go yet." He continued to hold her, his hands running, along her back. He could feel the scraps, he loooked over her shoulder seeing the bruises. He started to get angry, thinking about, how he could have lost them. She pulled back from him, smiling up at him. "If you don't go out, and say something, there may be a riot."

He laid you back down on the pillows, kissing you softly. "I'll be right back." He got up, walking towards the door, looking back at her, before leaving the room.

XXX

Tig had been pacing the halls around the waiting room, he felt like he was going to loose his mind. He looked around the room at his brother's they were all waiting on news, waiting to see if both Devon and the baby were okay. Gemma sat in a chair next to Bobby, looking exhausted, she was blaming herself for it, if she hadn't been on the phone, then Dev wouldn't have been there when it happened.

Happy had been back with her for thirty minutes, he hadn't come back out to give them a report. Tig was beginning to think it was a bad sign. He had stopped pacing to lean against a wall, preparing himself for the worst case scenario. He heard Jax say Happy's name, he looked up to see him standing in the waiting room smiling.

"Dev and the baby are fine. She's a banged up, and needs to take it easy for a few days. But their both whole." Tig slid down the wall in relief, as the rest of the club went to hug Happy. Tig was ready to go seek retaliation against the people responsible for the attack, as soon as Happy was ready, they were meeting about it.

He regained his composure getting up from the floor, going over to Happy, hugging him. "They'll pay for this."

Happy nodded his head, giving a silent thank you to the man. "I'm going to get back to her. We'll talk later, once I know she's settled for the night." Happy walked back down the hall.

XXX

Devon was laying on her side, her back towards the door, she had been lucky today. She could have easily lost the baby, as well as her own life today, she wiped the tears away from her face. She had been terrified when she woke up in the hospital, she was alone, scared that she had lost their baby. She had never felt such relief when she heard the heartbeat, then when they did the ultrasound and she saw the baby on the screen, and was told the baby was healthy. That everything looked great, there were no tears or damage.

She was so caught up in her emotions, she didn't hear the door open, she felt the bed dip down and Happy's arms go around her. He didn't say anything, just held her, close to him. Calming her down, kissing the top of her head. "I was so scared Hap."

"I know baby. So was I." He just let her cry out her fears. After a short time, her sobs stopped, and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

XXX

Happy eased himself from the bed, making his way out of the room, back down to the waiting room to where the club sat. Gemma got up, walking towards Devon's room, understanding that Happy didn't want her alone. The club walked down to the hospital chapel, filing in and finding seats, Happy leaned against the wall.

Jax was quick and to the point. "It was the Triads. We've got Rogue River watching them and getting intel. Randy got a good look at the driver and the truck, we're going to get them Hap."

"Their mine!" Happy said. "They could have killed Dev and my baby, no one touches them except me!"

"Understood! Once we have them secured, we'll save them for you." Happy nodded his head, continuing leaning against the wall.

"I want a patched member with her until this is settled." He looked at Jax, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't want her stressed out."

"Done. I'll make sure she's got someone, when you're not there."

Happy pushed away from the wall, getting ready to leave the chapel. "I'm staying here tonight. I'm not sure when she'll be released."

Tig stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let us know."

XXX

She woke up the next morning, seeing him asleep on the couch across the room, she sat up on the edge of the bed. She got up making her way to the bathroom, hearing her move, Happy woke up. Getting up quickly, he moved across the room. "Get your pretty little butt back in that bed."

She rolled her eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom, your child is using my bladder for a trampoline." She tried to push past him, his arm went around his waist and he guided her to the door. "I can go by myself!"

His hands moved up to her face. "I'm just trying to take care of the two of you." She smiled at him, kissing the palm of his hand.

"I know, thank you baby!" Going into the bathroom, she took care of business, and did a few of her morning routines. It didn't take long for Happy to knock on the door, then come inside to check on her. She knew he was just taking care of her, he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her back to bed.

"Let's get you back in bed." She smiled at him, her hands going to his face, kissing him. Raising her eyebrows at him, she ran her hands over his shoulders. She heard him groan at her, which caused her to laugh. "Behave yourself!"

"Hap, I'm not doing anything." He gently laid her in the hospital bed, leaning down kissing her. There was a knock on the door, it opened slowly, the doctor walked inside smiling at the couple. Happy straightened up, looking at the man.

"I'm Dr. Lawrence." He held his hand out to Happy. "How are you feeling Devon?"

"I'm feeling good. Ready to go home." She smiled at him.

"I think that can be arranged. I want you to take it easy the next few days, nothing strenuous. No stress!" He looked at Happy.

"I can handle that." His eyes remained on his wife. Dr. Lawrence looked at the couple, smiling.

"I'll get the nurse working on your discharge papers." He left the room.

Happy sat on the side of the bed. leaning in kissing her. "I'm going to take care of you and our peanut. Nothing is going to hurt you." His hand ran over her small baby bump. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"I know you will. I trust you baby."

XXX

Happy had fallen asleep on he other end of the couch, she slowly got up making her way to the kitchen. She had been home for half a day, and he was making her crazy. The doctor had told her to take it easy, that didn't mean to be couch bound, ever since they got home, he hadn't allowed her to do anything except to get up and go to the bathroom.

God love that man, he was only doing what he promised, taking care of them, but he was taking it to the extreme. She was in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat, when his arms carefully snaked around her waist. His mouth was on her ear. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to wake you. I was hungry." She turned in his arms, smiling up at him.

"You're suppose to be taking it easy!" His lips came down on hers, she returned his kiss.

"I am, it's not like I'm running a marathon, I'm fixing myself a snack." He picked her up, carrying her out of the kitchen. "Come on Hap!"

"Let me take care of you." He laid her down on the couch. "Now tell me, what do you want to eat."

"Thank you for taking care of us. I want a soft pretzel, and nacho cheese." Kissing her, he straighten up going into the kitchen. She smiled at his retreating back, knowing that she was lucky that he loved her enough to take care of her. She could handle him driving her crazy.

XXX

She woke up alone later that night, getting up from bed she searched the up stairs, not finding him, she went to the main floor of the house. She nearly jumped out of her skin, finding Bobby asleep on the couch. Hearing her moving around, Bobby woke up, pulling out his gun, looking around.

"Jesus Bobby, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Happy asked me to come over and keep an eye on things. He had some club business to take care of." Her heart rate was finally slowing down, as she made her way to the kitchen, she was craving peanut butter and ice cream. The baby was rolling around, and kicking, she rubbed her stomach smiling. She couldn't wait for Happy to be able to feel it, she hoped that the next ultrasound they would be able to tell the sex of the baby.

The one she just had done, the baby was mooning the camera, and wouldn't turn over. Although being surprised wouldn't be so bad either, her thoughts were a million miles away as she scooped out her ice cream, then she put two big dollops of peanut butter on the side. Finding the whip topping she sprayed some on top, then she poured brownie crumbles on top.

Going out to the livingroom, she sat down in the chair to eat her sunday, Bobby grinned out her. Turning on the TV, they started watching a movie together, at some point she fell asleep. Waking up, when she was lifted out of the chair, her eyes opened, finding Happy, carrying to her to bed.

"You should be sleeping."

"I woke up and you were gone. Went looking for you, found Bobby, got the shit scared out of me, and needed ice cream to make it better. Then we watched a movie." She was falling back to sleep, as he laid her in bed. "I love you Hap."'

"Love you too."

XXX

Two weeks later she had a follow up appointment, up until that point, Happy had made sure someone stayed with her if he wasn't there. She didn't say anything or fuss at him, because she knew he was taking care of her and the baby. As they sat in the doctor's office and waited, she could see he was nervous, she took his hand.

"Happy, we're fine. Taking it easy was just a precaution." His hand went to her stomach, as the baby kicked. She smiled as his eyes widened, he looked at her.

"Was that?" She nodded at him.

"That was little Lowman." This was the first time he had felt the baby kick, the last two weeks he'd been busy with club business and hadn't been home a lot. His hand stayed where it was, as the baby kept kicking. She smiled at the look of amazement on his face, she hadn't told him that they were also doing another ultrasound to check on the baby. She was going to surprise him, hoping the baby would cooperate today.

"Devon Lowman." The nurse called her name, the two of them went back to the exam room. Sitting on the exam table, she noticed he still looked nervous.

"Calm down Lowman!" He stood up, kissing her. "Everything is fine." The doctor walked in, did his exam, afterward, he smiled at the two of them.

"You ready to see you're little on?" He pulled the ultrasound machine out of the corner. Squirting the gel on her stomach, me moved the wand around. The room filled with the whomp, whomp sounds of the baby's heart beat. "Baby has a nice strong heart beat. Do you want to know the sex?"

She looked up at Happy, seeing the tears in his eyes, his was fascinated with the screen. He wasn't moving or answering, she smiled at the doctor. "Yes, please."

Moving the wand around, he clicked. "Congratulations mom and dad, looks like your having a..."


	26. Chapter 26

Moving the wand around, he clicked. "Congratulations mom and dad, looks like your having a girl." Happy lowered his lips to hers, kissing her, she could feel the tears running down his face.

"You okay there dad?" She looked up at him.

He wiped his tears away on the sleeve of his shirt. "She ain't dating til she's a hundred! No way in hell she's dating a biker either!" Devon laughed at his comments. "It ain't funny Dev!"

The doctor wiped the gel off her stomach, smiling at the couple. "Any questions."

"Am I clear to go back to normal activities?"

"You are one hundred percent allowed to go back to normal activity. Stop at the desk and make an appointment for next month. Call if you have any problems." The doctor left the room, she fixed her clothes, pushing herself into a sitting position. Happy still locked like he was in a state of shock, at the news of having a girl.

"What's wrong?" His arms went around her, helping her off the table.

"Assholes like me will be chasing my baby girl." She let out another laugh, cupping his face.

"Baby, you have a long time before you have to worry about that." His arm stayed around her waist as they left the hospital, going into the parking lot. He walked her to her car, stopping to kiss her.

"You going home now?" His hands were running up and down her back. She smiled at him, going over her to do lisit that she had to put on hold for the last two weeks.

"I thought I'd go pick up some paint samples for the nursery, run a few errands..."

"Get some rest." He looked down at her, lowering his lips to hers. She rolled her eyes, knowing she'd probably need a nap at some point. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Yes, I will fit a nap in. Do you want me to bring you lunch?" He kissed her again.

"No, I want you at home resting." She climbed into her car, getting ready to pull out of the parking lot. He knocked on her window, she rolled it down, looking at him.

"Did you forget something?" He reached in, kissing her.

"Be careful."

XXX

She had decided on lavender butterfly bedding, she had pulled several different shades of purple with accent colors for the room. She knew that Happy would want to paint a mural on the wall for his daughter, they would discuss that too. She went to the baby store, picking up the bedding, and to buy some little girl clothes. Carrying them to her car, she put them in the trunk.

Frowning at her car, she knew that they needed to get a new car, her little sports car was fun to drive, but not baby friendly. They needed to do that in the next few months. She needed to sit down, and make a list of everything they needed for the baby. Pulling into the garage, she carried her bags in, dropping them near the door.

Stopping in the kitchen, she fixed herself some lunch, then planned a nap. She'd just laid down in bed, was curled up, falling to sleep, when her phone rang. She reached for it, whining that she was being disturbed. "Hello?"

"Dev, you need to get to the clubhouse as soon as you can!"

"Jax? What's going on?"

"You just need to get here."

Sitting up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around the room. "I'll be there soon." She rolled from the bed, getting dressed, wondering what the hell was going on. She got in her car, driving to the clubhouse, pulling into the lot, storming inside scanning the room. Not seeing Happy or Jax, she stood aat the door, until she saw Chibs, covered in blood.

She walked over to him. "Chibs, what's going on?" His eyes were full of worry, as he took her in, his eyes cut towards the chapel doors. She followed his eyes, walking towards them, just stepping out of his grasp. Stepping inside the room, Tig was laying on the table, a bullet wound in his shoulder, Jax standing at his side.

"Where's Hap?" Neither man answered her, they both looked away. "Where's my husband?" She didn't yell it this time, but she asked a little more loudly. Chibs came back into the room, grabbing her shoulders.

"Calm down love, it's not good for you or the baby to get this upset." She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for an answer.

"If someone doesn't start answering my questions, all hell will break loose!"

Jax walked over to her, his hands going to her shoulders. "He's being held hostage by the Chinese. We're going to get him back." She closed her eyes, knowing that this wasn't good. The Chinese were the ones responsible for the explosion a couple of weeks ago, ow they had him. There was a good chance, he might not come home.

She closed her eyes, she could hear her heart beating, she felt hot, she couldn't breath, he legs started to get weak. She felt herself falling towards the floor, she heard her name being called, as she started towards the floor.

XXX

She regained consciousness in Happy's dorm room, a cold cloth on her forehead, Gemma sitting next to her bed. Opening her eyes, she let out a moan, sitting up slowly she looked around the room. Hoping that it was just a bad dream, that Happy was really in the other room. "Just lay back and relax baby."

"Hap?" She looked at her mom, hopeful. "Is Tig okay?"

"They went after Hap. Tig will recover, he's being taking care of by some croweaters."

Laying back, she knew she needed to relax for their baby girl. Her hands went to her stomach, she felt the baby give a good kick, she smiled. Gemma leaned forward, putting her hands on her stomach, smiling when she was rewarded with a kick. The sound of bikes coming back, made both woman, get up, leaving the room. Going outside, she watched the van pull in, holding her breath, waiting to see if Happy was with them.

The door opened, Happy stumbled out, bruised and bloody, she took a few steps towards him. She stopped in front of him, not knowing his injuries, she didn't want to hurt him. He held his arms open to her, she walked into them, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine baby." Kissing the top of her head, she melted into his embrace, relieved that he was back.

"I was so worried about you." She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's get you inside." They went inside together, going back to his dorm room, he kicked the door shut, pulling her into his arms. His lips captured hers, moving her back towards the door, his hands moving over her body. Looking down in her eyes, he cupped her face.

"I'm alright." She nodded her head, trying not to cry. She leaned into his embrace, he pulled her towards the bed. "I just want to lay down with my wife." She pulled her clothes off, crawling into bed, waiting for him. She watched as he kicked off his boots, then took off his clothes, crawling into bed with her. His arms pulling her against him, his hands going to her stomach, feeling the baby kick.

He smiled, leaning down, he kissed her stomach. "I love you baby girl." He raised up, kissing Devon. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

"We both love you too." Laying next to him, they fell asleep in each others arms.

XXX

Leaning against the counter in the clubhouse kitchen, she was fixing herself a sandwich, the croweaters that had been talking bad about her and Happy in Gemma's kitchen walked in. Looking her up and down, they started to laugh, not wanting to deal with them, she was just going to walk away, leave the room.

"Where you going fat ass?" One of them gave her a small push, she lost her balance grabbing the table for support.

The other woman laughed. "She's so fat, she can't even walk." The woman shoved her backwards, Devon stumbled, falling backwards hitting her hip on the stove hard. She cried out in pain, as Chibs came into the kitchen, glaring at the two croweaters.

"What's going on. You okay sweet girl?" He walked over at Dev, she looked away not wanting to answer him. He'd heard what was going on, he turned to the two woman. "Get your shit and get out, before I start collecting smiley face tattoos. Don't come back, you're no longer welcome here." He shoved them towards the door.

Chibs walked towards her, frowning at her. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine." Her hip maybe bruised, that would be the the most of her injuries. She smiled at him, moving towards him. "No worries." Forgetting her sandwich, she left the kitchen going back to the dorm room to lay down with Happy, crawling back into bed with him, she wrapped herself around him.

XXX

She laid awake in bed, while their daughter kicked her, she smiled rubbing her stomach. She watched Happy sleeping next to her, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. Shifting positions in bed, she felt his arms going around her, pulling her to him, his hands resting on her stomach. She heard him chuckle, had the kick he got, his hand started to rub over the spot where their baby girl was kicking.

She settled down after a few gentle rubs, like she knew that her daddy was the one doing it, she was already proving to be a daddy's girl and she still had another four months until she was born. Devon slowly started to relax against, Happy falling back to sleep, his hands still rubbing small circles on her stomach. She let out a content sigh, as his arms pulled her further back against him.

Little did she know that across town, the two croweaters, Shelia and Renee were sitting in their apartment, coming up with ways of getting back at her. They were pissed off that they'd been banned from the clubhouse. Getting drunk, and shooting up, they were going to make a trip to Oakland tomorrow for Chinese.

 **AN: Two chapters in one night, short and sweet!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Another night off, low census at work! Please R &R! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows.**

Looking around the crowded clubhouse, Devon smiled at her family, they were anxiously waiting for her and Happy to open the bag revealing the sex of the baby. Happy was standing next to her, his arm around her waist, together, they pulled out the tissue wrapped item. She unwrapped it carefully, not revealing it to anyone, Happy picked it up quickly, holding it between his hands.

He held the pink reaper sock hat above his head smiling. "Gwendolyn Marcela Lowman." She smiled as her family came around hugging them, most of the guys, teasing Happy about his daughter dating. She was pulled away from Happy, by the old ladies, and questioned about her nursery colors and decorations, what types of things she needed, and other related baby stuff.

Looking around for Happy, she saw him at the bar, knocking back shots with her brother, Opie, Chibs, and Tig. She was sure they were treating him to more little Devon stories, she wasn't a little hellion growing up, not like Jax. Well maybe she was, she was just a little bit, she just didn't get caught. She touched her stomach, thinking that, the two of them maybe in trouble when it came to little Lowman.

She glanced up, to see Happy looking at her, a smirk on his face, wondering what lies they were telling, you walked across the room. Smiling at your husband, kissing him. "Remember Jax and Opie lie!" Her brother and his friend stare at her indignantly, starting to protest.

Happy wrapped his arms around her. "What about Chibs and Tig?"

Rolling her eyes, she snorted. "Everyone knows Scotts tell wild outlandish tales, and Tig is crazy, too many drugs." She threw a look over her shoulder, blowing a kiss at the two men. "I was an angel growing up. Don't listen to these assholes."

Chibs cleared his throat, chuckling. "Was it the angel, I had to come pick up from the Principals office for putting his little sports car in the gym?"

Tig looked at him. "Oh no brother, the angel was who I picked up sophomore for letting the numbered pigs free in the school."

"Those two times, I misbehaved."

Opie and Jax snorted. "The other times you either got away with it, or you blamed us." Jax said.

"I don't recall that. Our little girl, will be a perfect angel!" She walked back across the room, knowing that they were probably in trouble.

XXX

Shelia and Renee sit across from Henry Lin at his restaurant, smiling at him. "What can I do for you ladies?"

"We understand you have a score to settle with the Sons. We'd like to help you with that." Shelia reached over, touching Henry's hand.

He pulled his hand away, looking at the two woman, smiling tensely. "What do you have in mind?"

Renee grinned, pulling out a picture of Devon, pushing it towards Henry. "You want to cause the Sons pain and suffering. Kill her, she's Son's royalty. Devon Teller-Lowman."

Henry picked up the picture smiling. "What's in it for the two of you?"

The two woman, looked at the man sitting across from them. Sheila cleared her throat. "That an uppity bitch, gets what's coming to her." Renee looked at him, licking her lips.

"Five thousand each, and we'll go get her, and bring her to you. They won't suspect us, we're familiar faces around SAMCRO."

Henry nodded his head, again smiling. "You've got a deal, here's $2,000 now, you'll get the rest when you deliver her alive and unharmed to me." He slid them the money, the woman grabbed it greedily. Standing up, they thanked him, going for the door. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number, he put the phone to his ear waiting for an answer.

XXX

Gemma and Tara were picking her up in ten minutes, they were going shopping in Oakland. It was just what she needed, a girls day out with her mom and sister-in-law. The guys were going to paint the nursery, and work on a mysterious gift while they were gone. Hearing her mom honk in the drive way, she went to kiss Happy before she left.

"Be careful today." He leaned in kissing her, his hand running over her stomach.

"Always." She smiled up at him. She turned leaving the kitchen, walking out the door to her mom's Caddy, climbing in the front seat. They had a full day ahead of them, baby shopping, pampering, lunch, and clothes shopping. She leaned back in the seat, excited for the day, pulling out of the drive, the three woman, headed to Oakland.

XXX

Renee and Shelia watched her climb into the Caddy, knowing that she was with Gemma was going to cause them problems. While Devon couldn't hurt a fly, Gemma was a whole other story. That woman scared the shit out of both of them, they went ahead and followed the Caddy, hoping that there would be an opportunity to grab the little bitch.

Once they realized that the woman were heading towards Oakland, they couldn't believe their luck. They wouldn't have far to travel, once they grabbed her, they be $8,000 richer by the end of the day.

XXX

Jax rushed into Happy and Devon's house. "I tried calling you and Dev last night. Please tell me she didn't leave yet with ma."

"She left thirty minutes ago."

"Shit! Henry Lin called me late last night. Two woman approached him about him getting payback on us by taking Dev. Said they were good with SAMCRO, and could get her and bring them to him."

Happy grabbed his phone calling his wife, his call going to voicemail, Tig hearing the conversation tried Gemma, and Jax tried Tara, both going to voicemail. "Call Juice, have him track them down!" Happy yelled out, trying to call Devon called Juice, and waited for him to ping all three cell phones, trying to pinpoint a location.

Happy was pacing the room, losing all control wondering if the danger to his family would ever stop. Tig snapped his phone shut, looking at Jax and Happy.

"They're in Oakland!"

XXX

Walking through the mall, she thought she heard her phone ringing, she stopped walking reaching into her purse. Pulling her phone out, she saw that she had two missed calls from Happy, she called him back to see what he needed. It was probably a paint question, she saw Gemma and Tara walking ahead of her.

"Why are you in Oakland?" His voice was somewhere between pissed and scared.

"Because there's a huge baby store... What's wrong?"

"You need to get home!"

"Hap, we're fine." She started to walk again, trying to catch up with her mom and Tara, she had lost them in the crowd.

"Don't argue with me, get your ass home!" She dropped her phone when she was pushed from behind, a arm snaked around her waist, pulling her down a hall. She started to scream, and fight. A hand clamp over her mouth, she continued to fight, as she was dragged further down the hall.

XXX

"Dev! Fucking answer me!" Happy could hear noise around her phone, his hands balled into a fist. He looked over to see Jax on the phone, he kept calling Dev's name but there was no answer. Then he heard Gemma's voice on the other end of the line, she and Tara had found Devon's phone and bag's where she had dropped them.

They were on their bikes, headed to Oakland. Happy had to stay focused to find his wife, once he had her home, he was going to lock her in the house to keep her and Gwendolyn safe. Parking their bikes, heading into the mall, they stopped when Jax's phone rang.

"We'll be there in five minutes." He called Gemma to come out into the parking lot, they had found Devon, and were going to get her.

XXX

She was curled up on a couch, when she woke up, looking around the room, she had no idea where she was. Feeling panicked, she got up looking around the room she was in, trying the door, she was surprised when it was open. She walked into a hall, looking for a way to escape, she followed the hall. Walking into the dinning room of a restaurant, she recognized where she was.

She knew she was in trouble, last time she checked SAMCRO and the Chinese were not playing nice. Glancing around the room, she saw it was empty, she raced towards the door, it was pulled open. Henry Lin walked in, she started backing up, her legs hitting a table. Seeing it fully set, she surveyed it for immediate weapons. Picking up a tea cup, she threw it at his head, hitting her target, she heard him swear, and grab his head.

She picked up another one and threw it at him, she was so focused on what she was doing, she didn't see Happy, Jax, and Tig walk in. All she saw were men, walking towards her, she kept throwing dishes, cups, glasses, silverware, whatever she could get her hands on. She was out of things to threw, she was backing upp to another table when , arms snaked around her waist.

She started to fight. "Love, settle down." She relaxed hearing Chibs voice, sagging against him. She then looked up, seeing her husband, brother and dad, rubbing there heads where she'd thrown things at them.

Walking towards Happy, she smiled at him, touching his face. "I'm sorry baby. I was scared and didn't see it was you."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. "I'm locking you up, when I get you home."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She looked at him.

"Later."

XXX

Later that night, as she laid curled up next to him, she listened to him tell her what happened. Apparently Henry had called and warned Jax about the two croweaters that were after her. Henry sent his men to follow the women, when they got too close to Devon, they grabbed all three woman. Devon was taken to the restaurant to wait for her family, and the two croweaters to a warehouse.

Devon passed out when one of Lin's guys was dragging her out of the mall, Henry called Jax and told him that she was safe and where she was. She started to laugh. "I'm really sorry, about throwing stuff at you guys."

"You were just keeping you and our baby girl safe." His hand caressed her stomach. "But I now know you have an arm on you." She smiled at him, raising up to kiss him.

"Just remember that Lowman!"

XXX

Looking in the mirror she wondered when her cute baby bump, became much more, it felt like it happened over night. She rubbed coco butter over her enlarging six month stomach, she smiled as too hands wrapped around her, taking over. She turned around to face him, smiling up at him, his dark eyes were full of lust and desire. She stepped away from him, shaking her head.

"Ma will skin you alive if we're late for the baby shower." She turned around to start getting dressed, she was picked up gently, carried to the bed. He laid her down, crawling in bed with her.

"It will be well worth it!" He grinned down at her.

She laughed at him, pushing him away. "If you're good, then I promise later tonight." He groaned, laying his head between her breast. "Come on Lowman, we have to get going." He rolled off the bed, helping her up, pulling her close kissing her again. She slowly got dressed, as he sat on the bed watching her, licking his lips. Rolling her eyes, she started to walk away, he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

"You're so fucking sexy!" He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him kissing her.

"You're pretty hot yourself." She straightened back up, looking down at him. "You have to get ready to go, stop stalling! There's going to be beer, pizza, and cigars for you guy outside. You don't have to stay with me, and the girly food."

"Do we still get cake?" He was standing up, his arms around her.

"There might be some cupcakes for you men, but I'm not sure. Cake and cupcakes are girly food." She smiled at him. Walking towards the bedroom door, she smiled over her shoulder at him. "Hurry up!"

She left the room going downstairs, going to the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water, walking towards the front door. She watched him run down the stairs, closing her eyes, because he was just too damn sexy for his own damn good. He stopped in front of her. "Ready to go."

She shook her head at him, shoving him against the wall, undoing his belt. He smirked at her. "Thought you said we're going to be late, that Gemma will skin me alive."

"Blame it on my hormones, right now I want my sexy husband, and I don't want to wait."


	28. Chapter 28

Walking into the baby shower fifteen minutes late, she smiled at her family shrugging her shoulders with the explanation she was moving slow today. She knew she wasn't fooling anyone, but she really didn't care. Sitting down in a chair, Happy was by her side, his hands resting on her shoulders, leaning down kissing her. They stayed close to each other for a few minutes longer, then she pushed him out back with the rest of the guys.

She smiled at the other old ladies, as they sat down at the table to eat, and talk about babies, giving her advice. By the time it came to opening presents, her head was spinning with details of difficult pregnancies and deliveries. Then the information on what could happen once the baby was born and came home, was terrifying. She knew she could just handle it, all she'd have Happy by her side.

Because they had no cake, the guys all came sneaking inside, trying to snag a piece of cake, without being caught. For a bunch of outlaws, they were lousy cake thieves, Devon stood thee staring at the group of them.

"You think you guys deserve cake? Cake is for the girly party, isn't that what you called it Opie?" You glared at him, hanging his head, he sheepishly smiled at you. Happy was slowly easing behind her, trying to grab the remainder of the cake. Without turning around she picks up a spatula, and whacks his hand with it. "Forget it Lowman!"

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his arms, kissing you. Breaking off the kiss, he looks up. "Grab it Chibs!" Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees the cake being snatched from the counter, and the guys run from the room. He kisses her again, before releasing her.

"You've been very bad, and will be punished later!"

He smirked at her, winking. "I look forward to it!" He followed the guys outside to eat the rest of the cake.

XXX

Reaching for your phone, checking the time it's three am, you really want a bacon cheese burger, and chili cheese fries. Looking over at Happy, she didn't want to wake him up, she was perfectly capable of going on her own food run. She carefully, moved from the bed, pulling on a SAMCRO t-shirt, and a pair of yoga pants, she slipped on a pair of flip flops.

Slipping down the stairs, and out into the garage, she drove out to the diner on Highway 18, since she was wide awake, she decided to go in and eat. Sliding into a both, she propped her feet up on the other side, getting comfortable. Waiting patiently for the waitress to come take her order, she looked over the menu to make sure there was nothing else she wanted.

The door to the diner burst open, and gun fire sprayed out everywhere, she slid down under the table.

XXX

Happy rolled over, reaching out for his wife, coming up empty handed he opened his eyes frowning. Getting up he went downstairs in search for her, not finding her in the kitchen or livingroom, he went to the nursery. Not finding her there either, he stopped to pull on a pair of sweats, and a t-shirt, grabbing his phone, he went back downstairs. He checked out by the pool, seeing she wasn't there, he went back inside. Checking the garage, seeing her car gone, he called her phone, getting no answer, her left a voice mail.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he then ran his hand over his head, he hated that he had to worry like this. That every time she went missing he had to think the worse case scenario, the last time she disappeared, he had a GPS tracker put on her car. He loaded the app on his phone to find out where his wife was, if she was in danger, or just out for a drive.

Seeing her location, he went to redress, and took off to round her up. He was going to have a serious talk about her leaving in the middle of the night, how dangerous it was. As he neared the diner, he saw the flashing lights of emergency vehicles, he flew towards the diner. Parking quickly, he ran towards the door, only to be stopped by an officer.

"My pregnant wife is in there!" He tried to push the officer away, trying to look around him. He could see the Medical Examiner's van parked out front, and an ambulance. He was more determined then ever to get inside and find Devon, he was now struggling against two cops. Unser and Hale saw him, the yelled at the officers to let him through.

He ran towards them. "Devon?"

"Sorry son. It doesn't look like anyone survived." Unser looked at him sadly. Happy dropped to his knees, calling out his wife's name, his head dropping down in his hands as he sobbed.

XXX

A waitress had been shot and killed next to her table, she careful slid out, rubbing some of the blood on her shirt, and body, she lay on the floor under the table. Breathing and moving as little as she could, her life depended on how well she played dead. She could hear the sirens coming, the place againd was sprayed with gunfire, she laid perfectly still not moving.

She would lay here, until someone came for her, she heard her phone ringing, it was Happy calling her. She didn't dare move to answer it, so she let it go, she'd call him back as soon as she was safe. She heard footsteps coming near her, holding her breath, she didn't move, her eyes closed, she waited. Hoping they didn't start shooting again.

Then the footsteps were running away, the sirens were louder, she still laid still, just waiting.. She heard talking, but still she didn't move, she just waited. She felt a hand on her neck, feeling for a pulse.

"We've got a live one here! We need a medic!" She slowly opened her eyes, looking at an ATF agent.

"I'm not hurt, it's not my blood." She pushed herself up to a sitting position, the agent helping her.

XXX

Happy raised his head as the medic rushed passed him, he pushed himself up to his feet, starting to follow inside. Unser and Hale held him back,, telling him he needed to wait. He was still struggling to get inside when he saw Devon walking out towards him, he pushed passed Unser and Hale.

He stopped just starring at her, the t-shirt she was wearing covered in blood. She took the next few steps towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He pulled back looking her over. "You whole?" She nodded her head, leaning into him. His hands ran over her body, checking her over. "I'm taking you to the hospital to be checked out."

"Hap, we're fine. I hid under a table while the shooting was happening, this isn't my blood. I pretended to be dead..." The look in his eyes darkened, he pulled her to him.

"I'm still taking you to St. Thomas." He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the car. She didn't argue with him, just let him have his way.

XXX

Other then her blood pressure being high, she and the baby were fine, she had to take it easy for the next week, and go back to the doctor for a follow up. From now on, if she had any in the middle of the night cravings, she wasn't allowed to go out and get them, she was to wake up Happy, that's what he was there for. The sun was just coming up when they walked in their front door, both exhausted, they climbed into bed.

She curled up against him, kissing the side of his neck. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him. "You scared the hell out of me baby, please don't do it again." She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep, her head laying on his chest.

A few hours later they were woke up by their doorbell being rung,lifting her head she frowned. Not wanting to get up, she rolled to her side, letting Happy get up. He rolled from the bed, going downstairs, he opened the door. Tig came charging inside, a look of pure rage on his face.

"You want to tell me why I had to find out from Unser, my daughter was involved in a shoot out this morning?"

"She and the baby are fine. We got home as the sun was coming up, and went to bed. We didn't think anyone would find out about it so soon."

"Who's responsible? And why was she out at three am by herself?"

"It was a robbery. And she's stubborn and independent, she was raised by Gemma."

"Speaking of Gemma, she's pissed and looking to hang you by your balls for not calling her and letting her know. The whole club is a little upset!"

'Other then her blood pressure being high, and needing to take it easy, everything is fine."

They looked up when they heard her coming down the stairs, she walked over, kissing Tig on the cheek. "Tell everyone it's my fault he didn't call. I fell asleep on him, and he didn't want to move and disturb me."

"You really okay doll face?" He looked down at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm surprised you're the only one here."

Tig laughed, hugging her. "I won. Gemma will probably be here in the next twenty minutes." She walked over to the couch easing herself down, smiling at the two men. She watched as Happy came over, sitting next to her. Tig followed him, sitting down in the chair across from them. They were having a nice visit, when they heard the screeching of brakes, and then the roar of several bikes.

She smiled at the two men. "Looks like the family is here now." She started to get up and open the door, Happy's hand pushed her back down.

"Keep your little butt right there. You're suppose to be taking it easy." She sat back on the couch, watching him going to the door, opening it. Her mom came storming inside. She glared at Happy, before making her way to the couch.

"You and my grand daughter okay baby?" Gemma sat down beside her.

"Yes ma, we're both fine."

"Why didn't anyone call me?" She again glared at Happy. Devon took pity on her husband, Gemma could be one scary lady.

"It's my fault ma, we came home and went to bed. I fell asleep on Hap, he didn't want to move and disturb me. I need all the rest I can get." Gemma looked at her daughter, hugging her.

"As long as you're all okay." Gemma got up going to the kitchen. Devon watched her mom, going through her cabinets,freezer, and fridge, making a list. She came back into the livingroom.

"I'm going shopping, then I'm going to cook you and Hap a couple of dinners."

"Ma, you don't have to..." She didn't finish her sentence, at the look she was getting. Once Gemma made up her mind she was doing something, she was doing it, no matter what you had to say. The rest of the club came in after Gemma left, wanting to make sure, that she was really okay. They wanted to know if she saw who was responsible for the robbery.

She told them she was just concentrating on surviving, and that was all. She remembered hearing a female, and a male voice, but they didn't say anything that stood out. It was decided that she needed to have protection, in case they came looking for the only survivor. When Happy wasn't with her, someone would always be with her, she was use to it, she grew up with having protection detail.

The club left, it was just her and Happy left alone, he sat back down with her, pulling her into his arms. "I love you." He moved his hand to her stomach, gently stroking it. "I love you my little mija."

"I love you too."

XXX

Happy had to leave for Tacoma for the next two weeks, he didn't want to leave her, she stood in the driveway, in his arms. "Hap, it's fine, you know the whole club will be looking out for me while you're gone. They'll protect me, and keep me safe."

He kissed her, looking down at her. "Don't go anywhere without one of the guys!"

"I promise." His hands moved down to her stomach, he moved down to kiss it, she wrapped her hands around his head. "Ride safe, and come home to us whole."

"Always!" He pulled her to him, kissing her one last time, before climbing on his bike. She watched him pull away, wiping away a tear, she rolled her eyes, blaming her damn hormones. She turned to go inside the house, when a voive stopped her.

"Excuse me, are you Devon Teller?"

She stopped looking at the young woman standing in her drive, getting an uneasy feeling about her. "And you are?"

"I'm Zoey Main, your sister."

 **AN: Another unexpected night off from work, so you get a chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I do love getting them!**


	29. Chapter 29

She stood starring at the woman in the driveway, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who's your friend sweetheart?" Chibs voice was near her ear, she blinked a couple of times, trying to come out of her shock. The woman stepped forward, with her hand out, Chibs took it, looking at her wearily.

"I'm Zoey Main, Devon's sister." She still hadn't said anything, she was still staring at the young woman, trying to determine her age.

"Go inside love. I'll take care of this!" She felt Chibs turn her towards the door, she walked inside, ignoring the woman's pleas to come back. Shutting the door, she went to lay down on the couch. Could she really have a sister, why would she wait so long to come forward? Closing her eyes, she heard the roar of bikes, knowing that Chibs had called in reinforcements.

Zoey Main, she would have Juice look her up, get information on her, find out the truth. She wasn't sure what she wanted after that, a relationship with her, or for her just to go away. The door slowly opened, Chibs walked inside, smiling at her. "She was escorted out of town."

"She'll be back." He sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Not if we can help it, she won't." She smiled at him, knowing he was right, the club would protect her from all things that could hurt her. Her would be sister, wouldn't be allowed to set foot inside the city limits of Charming. She still had to know the truth, if she really had a sister, or if it was all bullshit. Getting up from the couch, he frowned at you.

"I'm getting something to eat. You hungry? I think there's some of ma's meatloaf in the fridge." She smiled as he followed her into the kitchen.

XXX

She lucked out that night, when Juice showed up for babysitting duty, she smiled at him having plans on keeping him busy. He held up his hands, shaking his head. "No way Dev! I already talked to Hap, and he said No, that you didn't need the stress."

"Come on Juice! I just need to know, if she's really my sister. Who the hell she is." She pouted, looking at him. Hoping that he would give in, and look the woman up.

"No way! If you get stressed out or upset and Hap finds out about it, he'll kill me!" She let out a frustrated huff, knowing she'd have to the woman up herself. Hearing her phone going off she smiled, knowing it was Happy. Grabbing her phone, she went upstairs to talk to her husband in private, shutting the door, she laid back on the bed.

"Hey baby!" She purred into the phone. "I miss you."

"You don't need to worry about this sister crap. You don't need the stress, let the club take care of it."

"Hap, I'm fine. I'm not going to get stressed out."

"I just want you and Gwendolyn safe. I don't like the fact that this bitch knows where we live, and came up to you after I left."

"I know you worry about us, and I love you for it." She massaged her stomach, the baby kicking her, she listened to Happy talking to her.

"Dev baby, you still there?" She blinked her eyes, opening them slowly.

"Sorry, I dozed off." She slowly sat up, stretching slowly.

"I'm going to let you go, get some rest. I love you both."

"We love you too Hap." She ended the call, getting up, she tossed her phone on the bed. Deciding to take a bath, she filled the tub with hot water, climbing in, she slid down, letting the water, hit her muscles, easing the tension.

XXX

The next morning Tig was down stairs waiting for her, he was pacing the livingroom, looking at him, she could tell something was bothering him. She didn't want to ask, she didn't want to know. She could see the stress radiating off of him, she waited for him to see her standing there. He saw her standing in the early morning light, he came closer to her.

"What's going on?" She could almost see him working through, what to say to her.

"Nothing doll face. Why do you thing something's going on?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him, tapping her foot, just waiting. She had leaned this look from her mom, learned by just staring, and looking like you already knew the answers, the person on the receiving end of the stare would just start spilling their guts. If that didn't work, then you slapped them around.

"I need you to pack a bag and come to the clubhouse, until we have this sister thing figured out."

"No." She shook her head, she wasn't leaving the comfort of her house. She could see the frustration in Tig's face, there was no reason for her to leave her house. She wanted to stay where she was comfortable, the clubhouse was anything but comfortable. She walked away, going into the kitchen, she needed some breakfast. She heard Tig talking to someone, while she was cooking, not bothering to listening in to the conversation.

Ten minutes later her phone rang, rolling her eyes, she couldn't believe Tig had called Hap. "Yes?"

"Stop being a pain in the ass, and go to the clubhouse!" She rolled her eyes, choosing the words well. "Baby, the clubhouse is so uncomfortable. You know I need to relax, and I can't do it there. I'm so much more relaxed here at home."

"Dev, this crazy bitch knows where we live..." She could hear the stress and fear in his voice. "I just need you two to be safe."

"I know Hap, and we will be. Please just let me stay home." Hearing him exhale slowly, she hoped that she had won this battle.

"You don't go anywhere alone, you stay close to whatever member is with you. "

"I promise! I love you."

"I love you too." They talked for a few more minutes, saying good bye, Tig poked his head into the kitchen, she glared at him.

"You called my husband, and told on me?" Before he could answer, his phone rang, she sat down at the table, eating the pancakes she had made herself. Tig left the room, rolling her eyes, she finished eating. Getting up, she rinsed off her plate and went upstairs to wash her hair, and get dressed for the day. She heard too many male voices down stairs for this early in the morning.

She went downstairs to find most of the club in her livingroom or kitchen, exhaling slowly, she closed her eyes. "Since when did my house become a second location as your clubhouse?"

Jax smiled at her coming forward hugging her. "Since you're being a pain in the ass, we've come to work out a schedule for your protection."

She smiled at her brother, kissing him on the cheek. "Sorry brother, but your little niece and I need to be comfortable, and your clubhouse isn't that luxurious." She smiled at the men standing around her.

It was decided that there would be two men with her at all times, she was still trying to figure out what really was going on. This couldn't be all about just Zoey Main, would be sister. There had to be something more going on, she knew that none of them would tell her anything. She would have to figure that shit out on her own.

XXX

Later that afternoon, she did a search for Zoey Main, she got several different hits. She found two in New York, one in South Carolina, and one in southern California. She did a search on social media, to look for pictures, to see if she could find the woman from the day before. She came up empty handed, feeling frustrated, she put her laptop to one side, she would have to wait and see if the woman would reach out to her again.

Leaning back against her pillows , she closed her eyes, trying to stay relaxed.

XXX

Zoey sat in her hotel room on the outskirts of Charming, frowning at the picture of her sister. She was well protected, there would be another way to get close to her, the door to her room opened, she smiled at her husband. "I made contact with her, unfortunately i was escorted out of town by the local MC."

"Don't worry about it Zoe, we'll figure it out." Dalton kissed his girlfriend.

"That bitch got a new life, and I was stuck with Irene..."

"You have to play the victim. Make her feel sorry for you, get her to welcome you in to her family."

"It's going to be a little hard to do, if I'm not allowed into Charming." She frowned at him.

"I'm working on that. I have a job interview tomorrow at Teller-Morrow Automotive. It's the car place her family owns." She smiled at him, knowing that this would be her way in. She had to grow up hearing about her big sister, and how she was living a better life, that she'd chosen a biker family over flesh and blood. When Zoey got older, she had gone to Charming, to check out Devon, and was jealous, because she had everything that Zoey never did.

Zoey wanted to take everything away from her sister, just so she'll know what it feels like to have nothing.

XXX

The smell of freshly baked bread, drifted up the stairs, Bobby! He was the only one of the Sons that baked, getting up from bed, she quickly took care of her morning routine, then went to see what kind of bread was baking. Rounding the corner into the kitchen, she saw several loaves of bread cooling, Chibs was all ready eating some and drinking coffee.

She smiled at the two men in her kitchen, she kissed them on the cheek, grabbing a glass for juice, and a plate for her own bread. "It smells so wonderful in here." Sitting down at the table, she had a slice of banana nut bread with butter, she was in complete haven. Closing her eyes in bliss, she enjoyed every bite, hearing her phone ring, she picked it up answering it.

"I love you baby, but I'm leaving you for Bobby and his bread."

She heard him chuckle on the other end. "At least I know you're eating well today." She laughed, getting up from the table, she left the kitchen, going to the livingroom. Laying on the couch to talk, she listens to him about Tacoma.

"I miss you so damn much Dev. I can't wait to be home, sleeping next to you."

"I miss you too, I have a hard time sleeping when you aren't here. I bought a body pillow to replace you when your not here."

"What the fuck? You've replaced me with a pillow?" He growled.

She giggled at him. "Only when you aren't here to hold me. The pillow gives me support...when you come home..."

"That damn pillow gets thrown in another room. I'll show you some things that a pillow can't do!"

"Okay baby, calm down. I love you."

"I love you too. Rest and take it easy, I'll be home in a few days."

"I will." She smiled as she put her phone down on the table. Getting up, she went back in the kitchen to finished her breakfast.

XXX

She was sitting on the couch in TM's office, waiting for Gemma to get off the phone, they were going out to lunch, just so Devon could get out of the house. Gemma was on the phone, ordering a part that was needed right away when a man came into the office. He was smiling, and went straight for Devon, there was something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't put her finger on it, she just wanted to get away from him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Dalton Manche, I'm here to see Jax." He smiled at her, putting his hand on her stomach, stepping away from him, she frowned.

"I'll go get him." She stepped out into the garage, Opie wrapped his arm around her waist, frowning at her.

"It's too dangerous for you to be out here!"

"There's a Dalton Manche, here to see Jax. He's kind of creepy, he touched my stomach without permission." Opie guided her back to the door, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

She smiled at him. "No thanks! It's probably just me being over sensitive." She opened the door going back into the office. Frowning because her mom was still on the phone, she'd have to talk to the creepy man. Jax better get his ass in here, and fast, she didn't have the tolerance to deal with this freak.

"That your old man." He nodded towards Opie, who was watching through the window.

"No, he's my very protective older brother." The other door opened and Jax walked in, she felt relief as the two of them left. She and Gemma left for lunch soon after, with Quinn and Tig as their guards.

XXX

Zoey walked into the house, she ran room from room, frowning at her sister's perfect life. It wouldn't be so perfect when she got done with it, she looked at Devon's wedding picture. She would start with him, and finish with the baby she was carrying, poor Devon would be alone by the time she was done with her.


	30. Chapter 30

Happy leaned against the bedroom door watching her sleep, she was wrapped around a pillow. He had gotten done early in Tacoma, and had driven all night to get home to her. It was three am, she looked beautiful with the moonlight, streaming through the window. He pushed away from the door, quietly going into the bathroom, he got ready for bed.

Stripping down to only his boxers, he went back into the bedroom, crawling into bed next to her. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he slowly pulled her him. Trying to pull the pillow away, she cried out in her sleep, clutching the pillow harder. He stoked her hair away from her face, when she started to whimper in her sleep.

"Please, I asked you not to touch me! Keep your hands off me Manche. Please, stop!" His body stiffened at the thought of another man touching her. He pulled her closer, she started to struggle in her sleep against him. "Please don't hurt me."

"Dev, baby wake up!" He shook her gentle, looking down at her face, he waited for her eyes to pop open.

"Hap?" She looked up at him, still half asleep. He lowered his lips to hers kissing her gently.

"Got done early, wanted to get home to you." She threw the body pillow in the floor, wrapping herself around him.

"Glad you did. I missed you." She settled against him, falling back to sleep. He kissed the top of her head, staring at the wall. He was going to find out who this Manche person is and why is his wife dreaming about him touching her. He lay awake for a hour, listening to her whimper in her sleep, each time she would, he'd hold her closer to him.

He smiled when he felt his baby girl start kicking, his hands caressing her stomach. He continued to massage Devon's stomach as Gwendolyn kicked. He saw his wife's open, she smiled up at him. "She's been waking up and moving around in the early morning hours."

"You getting enough sleep?" He lowered his mouth to hers.

"Naps are the best." She yawned, snuggling closer to him. He looked down, finding her asleep again, he smiled. He slowly drifted off to sleep, glad to be home.

XXX

She woke up to Happy's hands gently shaking her awake, opening her eyes, she smiled at him standing over her holding a tray. She slowly sat up, leaning against the pillows. "What's this?"

He smiled at her, placing the tray on her lap. "I decided that you needed pampered this morning." He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. "I missed you baby." He sat down beside her on the bed. She reached up, touching the side of his face, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Thank you for this." She started to eat her breakfast, staring over at him.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Dev. I love you."

"I love you too." She heard him exhale slowly, he was looking down at his lap.

"You were dreaming last night, you were crying asking someone not to touch and hurt you. Is everything okay?" She knew if she told him, he's tear the man apart. Dalton hadn't hurt her, he continued to touch her stomach without permission. She hadn't told anyone, she knew all the guys would flip out if they knew. If she even hinted that he had upset her, he'd be gone.

"Everything is fine. I'm sure my hormonal brain is confused." She smiled at him. "Do you have to go in today?" She leaned against him, hoping he'd forget it all. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. She moved the tray from her lap, turning her body towards him.

"I'm all yours today." His hands settled on her hips. Straddling his hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. His hands moved up going around her back, pulling her close to him. She heard him growl, his lips trailing down her neck.

She pushed him back, smiling at him. "Yes you are Lowman."

XXX

"Come on baby, we need to be some where?" She pulled the blanket over her head, trying to hide from him. Hearing him laugh, she felt the blanket being pulled away from her body. Feeling his hands, moving along her body, pulling her from bed. His arms wrapped around her, she was pressed against him.

"What do you want?" She frowned at him, he smirked at her.

"We need to find a family friendly car. So wake up sleepy head." She opened her eyes, looking up at him, smiling. Moving to get up, his arms stayed around her, leaning down he kissed her. She moved into the bathroom, going through her usual morning routine, getting dressed, she went downstairs to meet him. They left to go car shopping in Stockton.

Leaning back against the seat, knowing that he wouldn't always be able to devote his time to just her she was going to enjoy it while she could. She hoped that once she had the baby, that he'd be able to have time off from the club. It couldn't be guaranteed, but that was the life she signed up for, so she accepted it. She felt his hand on hers, she looked over smiling at him.

He raised her hand to his lips, she smiled as he placed a kiss on her hand. Pulling into a car lot in Stockton, they started looking at SUVs, Happy knew exactly what he was looking for. He wanted only the safest vehicle for his girls, they ended up with a Dodge Journey. Driving it home, he installed the carseat, she smiled thinking that he was an awesome daddy.

Hearing his phone ring, she rolled her eyes, at least she got most the day with him. Going inside, she curled up on the couch figuring he was going to be taking off on club business. She watched the door slowly open as he walked inside, he came straight towards her. "See you when you get home."

She got up, going to the kitchen, fixing herself something to eat, she heard him walk in behind her. "I need you to pack a bag. I need you to stay at the clubhouse, just for the night." She turned frowning at him, leaving the kitchen. Going upstairs to throw her things in a bag, she felt his arms encircling her waist.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised you the entire day."

She stepped out of his arms, turning around to look at him. "You don't have to explain to me, I grew up SAMCRO. The club always comes first, no matter what promises have been made." She turned around grabbing her bag, leaving the room, she knew her hormones were crazy. Grabbing her purse she went out to her SUV, threw her things in, and left for the club, not even waiting for him.

She stopped on her way, to grab something to eat, hearing Happy's ring tone, she was pretty sure he was pissed off at her for taking off without him. She was also pretty sure he was going to be pissed off that she didn't go straight to the club, but made a detour to get food. Pulling into TM's lot, she parked near the door, climbing out, grabbing her bags.

She looked up, seeing that the bikes were gone except for a few, even Happy's going inside the club, she dropped her bag at the door. Lowering herself into a chair, she started to eat her dinner. She looked up seeing Dalton Manche watching her from across the room.

XXX

By the time Happy got back to the clubhouse, he was pissed off, he was relieved to see that Devon was at the club. He was still pissed off that she had taken off without him earlier, then didn't answer her phone. The prospect let him know when she had arrived safely, it was right after they left. It was two am, he was going to crawl into bed with her, they'd discuss it tomorrow.

He approached his dorm room door, when he heard her. "Get away from me! Stop touching me, please don't hurt me! Happy will be back any minute..." He thought she was dreaming again, then he heard a male voice.

"He isn't coming back until later..." He heard something crash against the door, trying to open the door he found it locked. Kicking the door open, he saw the man, with his wife pinned against the wall, his hands on her. He yelled for Chibs and Tig, going across the room, he yanked the man away from his wife. She crumbled to the floor.

Seeing her fall, Happy released the man, rushing to her side, picking her up. "Dev baby?"

"I'm fine..." He carried her to the bed, she buried her face into his chest. They could hear a struggle in the hall, Chibs and Tig dragged the man back into the room.

"Why were you in my daughter and her husband's room?" Tig asked through clinched teeth.

"The whore asked for it, she's been chasing my dick since I started." He smirked. Happy sprung from the bed, grabbing the man by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

"You put your hands on my wife! I heard her through the door..." He was breathing hard. Happy shoved the man, towards Tig and Chibs. "Take care of this bastard!" The two men, dragged him out of the room. He went to her side, wrapping his arms around her. She laid back against him, shaking in his arms.

"His name is Dalton Manche, he's a new mechanic that Jax's hired last week. He's been touching my stomach and making me feel uneasy. I locked the door, when I went to bed last night..."

He pulled back looking down at her. "Why did you lie to me this morning?"

"He was harmless, I didn't think..." She started to cry, she was pulled to his chest.

"Did he hurt you or the baby?" He ran his hands over her body, seeing some bruising on her arms he frowned. He laid back in bed, pulling her down with him. She shook her head, still feeling shaken up, more then anything.

XXX

Zoey waited all night for Dalton to come home, she was pissed thinking that he'd taken off and left her to do all the work. She shrugged her shoulders, truth was, she was just using him anyway to get her foot in the door. She would have to go on to Plan B, she would change her looks, and become a croweater. She'd work her way into SAMCRO.

Getting close to it's members, learning all about their precious Princess, then she'd get her revenge. Her phone ringing, interrupted her thoughts, frowning when she saw it was her twin sister Phoebe. She knew if she didn't answer, that Phoebe would just keep calling her and bothering her.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm taking a vacation! I needed some time away!" She could hear the judgemental tone in her sister's voice. She had always been a goody two shoes, always wanting to believe the good in people. When their mother would say nasty things about Devon, Phoebe was always taking up for her. They'd never even met their older sister, they were born a year after she went to live with the Tellers.

"Come home soon Zoe, I miss you. The bar called, you're going to loose your job if you're not back by tomorrow."

"Good riddance, I hated that job!"

"You need that job."

Zoey laughed. "I have something else lined up, don't worry sister dear. I'll call you later." She tossed the phone on the bed. Looking in the mirror, she looked at herself planning on her make-over.

 **AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, it's been a crazy night! Working the next two nights! Next update Friday!**


	31. Chapter 31

Devon's eyes sprung open, sitting up she pushed Happy away from her, her breathing was erratic. She was trying hard to get her breathing under control, to calm down. She felt Happy's arms pulling her close again, she leaned into him, trying to relax. "You're safe, I've got you."

It had been a week since the incident with Dalton, and she was still having nightmares about it, she just couldn't shake it from her thoughts. She knew he had been taken care of, but he still haunted her dreams. Happy guided her back down to the bed, comforting her. She soon drifted back to sleep, while Happy stared at the ceiling trying to figure out how to help his wife.

XXX

Zoey looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was cut shoulder length and she had it dyed dark. Getting an apartment close to TM, she started hanging out at the clubhouse, trying to earn her way in being a croweater. She started using her middle name Lynn, she just pulled a last name from the phone book.

She made a connection with the prospects first, getting her foot in the door, and working her way up to a patched member. She eventually get to Happy, it would destroy her older sister. She take all of her sister's happiness, even the baby, losing Happy would take care of that. Right now, she had to take her time, and be patient.

XXX

Phoebe was up early, thinking about where in the hell Zoey could be, sometimes she got so sick of saving her sister's ass. Maybe this time she wouldn't do it, if she lost her job at the bar, she'd be on her own. If she needed money, she'd tell her no, she'd been bailing Zoey out of trouble most of their life. Sipping her cup of she thought back to their conversation of the night before.

She had something very bad planned, Zoey was a lot like their mother, they both had mental issues. Her phone rang, picking it up, she almost didn't answer it because she didn't recognize the number. "Hello."

"This is Gene Robins in Charming California, do you know a Zoey Main?"

"She's my sister, why?"

"She applied for an apartment here and used you as a reference." She had to stop and choose her words carefully, she didn't want her running off. She needed to go out and get Zoey, and bring her back.

"She's reliable, you can rent to her." She ended the call, getting herself together, she prepared to fly out to California and bring her sister home. She knew that their older sister had moved back to California. Zoey had always been jealous of Devon's life, Phoebe had chosen to work hard, and get ahead in her life. She didn't let her mom's life hold her back or down, she fought hard to get out of the slums. She became a doctor of psychology, so she could help those like her mother and sister.

She was scheduled to leave on a noon flight for Stockton, she had to get out there before it was too late.

XXX

She could feel the tension in her neck and shoulders, it was causing her head to throb, the lack of sleep didn't help either. She sat on the edge of the bed, rolling her neck, trying to massage the tightness out with her own hands. She wasn't being very effective, feeling the bed dip down, she felt Happy sitting behind him. Pushing her hands away, his large ones, started to massage away the tightness away.

She let out a small moan, as his hands worked down her back, she didn't realize how tight her muscle were, until the massage started. She closed her eyes, leaning back into him, his lips started to trail kisses a long the path his hands had taken. A smile broke out on her face, he laid her down on the bed, coming around to the front, he picked her legs up, and started to massage her legs.

"Hap, you're way better at that then the prospects..." She grinned at him.

"What did you just say?" He growled at her, tickling her foot. She started laughing, and wiggling, trying to pull her foot from him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Stop, you're going to make me pee!" He laid down next to her, his hands caressing her stomach.

"You better be, I'd have to go add some smiley faces to my collection!" She reached up, stroking his face, kissing him.

"Are you going to be able to go to my doctor's appointment today?"

"I'm plan on being there." She watched him get up from the bed, going into the bathroom, curling up on her side, she fell back to sleep.

XXX

Tig watched the new brunette standing at the bar, he smiled at her. "Hi beautiful, what's your name?"

"Lynn, what's yours handsome."

"I'm Tig." He ran his hand along his arm, smiling at her. Zoey knew she'd gotten lucky at getting Tig's attention, her sister's dad, it was too good to be true. Zoey and Phoebe's dad was some guy from Oakland, he was a Mayan. So she knew she was safe to sleep with any of the Sons, and it wouldn't be weird. She leaned into Tig, turning on the charm, hoping it would work.

Soon enough, he took her back to his dorm room, getting on step closer to what she wanted.

XXX

Waking up several hours later, she got out of bed, to get ready for her appointment, she looked down at her stomach laughing. Her stomach was uneven, Gwendolyn was laying to one side. She massaged her stomach, hoping the little girl would change positions. She wasn't having it, maybe a warm bath, would get her moving, grabbing a change of clothes, she went into the bathroom.

Sinking down in the tub, she let the warm water, go over her stomach, laughing again as her stomach started moving, causing waves. The warm water, relaxed her tight muscles even more from Happy's massage. Letting the water out of the tub, she went to get out of the tub. "Shit!"

XXX

Phoebe landed in Stockton, rented a car, and drove to Charming, she had to find her sisters. Protect one, and get the other the help she needed before she did something stupid. She had no idea where to even look for Zoey, she would try to find Devon first. From what little she knew, Devon was adopted by the Tellers, they owned an Automotive repair Shop in Charming.

She also knew that her family was part of the Sons of Anarchy, her mom went from one MC to another. Passing the Welcome to Charming sign, she drove into the town. She needed to find a place to stay, then find at least one of her sisters, if she could find Zoey and then get the hell out of her it would be great, but things were never that easy.

XXX

Happy stood in front of the doctor's office pacing, Devon was thirty minutes late, she was never late. He had tried calling her, and there was no answer, he was starting to feel panicked. He left the hospital, going home he felt an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. He thought she was safe, he hadn't put anyone with her today.

He pulled out his gun, going into the house, he looked around the first floor, nothing was out of place. He ran up the stairs, hearing noise from the bedroom, he stormed through the door. He saw her phone, laying on the night stand, he heard noise coming from the bathroom, then her voice.

"Hello?" He slowly opened the door, his gun still drawn, he saw her laying in the tub. Towels wrapped around her, she was shivering.

"What the hell are you doing? Damn baby, I've been out of my mind thinking something had happened to you." She started to cry. He squatted down, by the tub, concern in his eyes. "Are you hurt? The baby?"

"No. I couldn't get out of the tub, and I left my phone in the bedroom." He started to laugh. "Don't fucking laugh at me Lowman!"

"I'm sorry baby. Let's get you out of there." He lifted her out of the tub, helping her stand. He grabbed some more towels, wrapping them around her, pulling her close to him. He could feel that she was cold, helping her get dressed, he helped her to bed, crawling in with her. "No more baths when I'm not home."

She elbowed him in the ribs, when he laughed. "Smart ass."

XXX

Zoey had to admit Tig wasn't half bad, if circumstances were different she would just stay with him, and not worry about Happy or her sister. Since Devon had been given everything she wanted growing up, and had all her dreams come true as an adult, it was time for a few nightmares. She leaned against the bar, drinking a beer, she was going to get on the Queen's good side.

She headed into the kitchen, start cleaning it without being asked, and hope that Gemma saw her. She introduce herself, maybe make a good impression, Gemma would fall in love with her. She smiled to herself thinking that maybe the Queen would think of her as a daughter, replace Devon. She could picture it now, the holidays, the dinners, she couldn't wait.

If she had to get her hands dirty to make it happen then she would.

XXX

Happy stared at his wife's uneven stomach smiling, he ran his hands over it, feeling his baby girl kick. Devon opened her eyes, staring into his dark ones. "What the hell is wrong with your stomach."

She smiled at him. "Baby girl is moving around, she likes to curl up on one side and hang out. So I'm uneven, don't laugh." Slowly sitting up, she got up out of bed, standing sideways. He came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. Turning her around, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

"I need to get back to the shop. You going to be okay? Not going to get stuck anywhere?"

Rolling her eyes, she slapped his chest. "I'll be fine." He kissed her good-bye before leaving their bedroom.

XXX

She rescheduled her appointment, after explaining what had happened there was a good laugh. She went downstairs, grabbing her purse she was going to get lunch, and do some shopping for the baby. There were still some things you needed, a stroller, a high chair, a swing, and some clothes. You went to Hannah's Diner for lunch, you were craving a bacon cheese burger, fries and a shake.

Sitting in a booth, you saw the motorcycles riding down the street, they circled around, coming back to the parking lot, she smiled watching the bikers parking by her SUV. She waited for them to come inside, joining her at the table, she smiled at her brother, Tig, Opie, and Chibs.

"Boys!" She was still eating her lunch, Jax grinned at her.

"Should you really be eating all that? You're getting kinda tubby!" He patted her round stomach, Devon flipped him the bird.

"I'm growing a human Jackson. Shut up and leave me alone, or I will cut you!" Chibs sat down beside her, kissing her cheek.

"You look beautiful sweet girl. How is the wee one?"

She smiled at him. "She's doing great. I'm getting ready to do some shopping. See asshat, that's how you talk to a pregnant woman!" She glared at Jax, Tig and Opie laughed, sitting down across from her. Jax grabbed a chair, sitting down at the end of the table. She visited with them as they ate their lunch, she laughed, enjoying herself.

Chibs and Tig helped her up from the table, while Jax and Opie laughed and made fun of her. She gave them a dirty look, reminding them that she was pregnant and hormonal and if she killed them, no one would blame her if she killed them both for laughing at her. She knew there weren't being mean, that they were just teasing her. She started to wonder if Happy thought of her as fat and unattractive, she got quiet on the walk to her SUV.

Opie noticed her attitude change, he leaned down kissing her forehead. "You're beautiful short stack."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Ope." Getting into her vehicle, she took off to do her shopping.

XXX

She walked into the clubhouse later that afternoon, seeing the croweaters had her feeling self-conscious about her body. She walked over to the bar, asking for a water, waiting for Happy. She heard laughter coming up the hallway, looking up she saw a new girl walking up from the dorms adjusting her clothes, Happy was behind her, his hand at the small of her back.

Devon let out a small cry, before leaving the clubhouse, she heard Happy call her name. Being blinded by her own tears, she kept on going. He caught up with her, pulling her back to him. "Baby stop!" She turned to face him, fighting back the tears, the door swung open, and the woman walked out.

"Thanks Happy, you were great!"

She closed her eyes letting the words was over her, fighting back the tears. She could hear Happy talking to her, but it sounded so far away, she felt herself collapsing.


	32. Chapter 32

Phoebe pulled into the lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive, seeing an ambulance in the parking lot. She saw several bikers, forming a circle, around the back, as they were putting the gurney inside. She saw her twin, grinning at what was happening, she had a horrible feeling that Zoey was somehow was involved. Pulling over to the side, she watched, the ambulance pull out, and several bikes pull out and follow.

She stayed in her car, watching Zoey, it would be better if she kept her distance until she could evaluate the situation. Come up with a plan of action for helping both her sisters. She backed out of the lot, going to find a place to stay.

XXX

Happy sat in the back of the ambulance, holding his wife's hand, he was stroking the back of it. "Come on baby, open your eyes." The paramedics told him, her blood pressure was too high, they pulled into the ambulance bays of St. Thomas. She was rushed inside, he stopped at the desk, to give the receptionist her information. He was shown to the waiting room, where his brothers were waiting for him.

He sat down in the chair, dropping his head into his hands, all he could do was wait.

XXX

She could hear the baby's heartbeat, opening her eyes, she could see the room was busy with doctor's and nurses, working around her. "Mrs. Lowman, how are you feeling?"

"Is my baby okay?" She looked at the doctor waiting for an answer. "Where's my husband?"

"Tell me how are you feeling? I'm not sure about your husband."

Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her emotions, wondering why Happy wasn't by her side. "I'm not feeling the best." Her head was throbbing, she felt dizzy, and nauseated. She looked at the nurse, her eyes pleading with her, to go find her husband. Watching the nurse leave, she closed her eyes again, waiting for her husband.

"Mrs. Lowman, your blood pressure is dangerously high for you and your baby. I need you to try to relax. I'm going to admit you, for observation." She was wheeled from the emergency room up to the OB floor, never seeing Happy once. Laying on her side, trying to lower her blood pressure, in a darkened room, she tried to calm down for Gwendolyn.

XXX

She heard the door open, not bothering to look, thinking it was the nurse, she didn't bother to look. She felt the bed dip down, his arms wrapped around her, his lips were on her ears.

"You scared the hell out of me. Tell me, are the two of you okay?" She turned her head, looking into his eyes, his hands were resting on her stomach.

"My blood pressure is dangerously high for me and Gwendolyn...I need to try to stay calm." His hands moved up to her face.

"I'm sorry baby, I gave her a tattoo, that's all. I don't know why she said that." She leaned back against him, trying to relax. Closing her eyes again, she started to to take nice relaxing breaths. "I love you Dev, I would never hurt us like that." His voice was full of desperation.

She lay thee in silence, letting the nights events play over and over in her mind. Trying to erase the memory of the woman adjusting her clothes, and thanking Happy. In her heart, she knew he would never cheat on her, but convincing her brain to believe it was proving to be difficult. "I love you too."

"Tell me you believe me, that you know that I'd never cheat on you baby. Please."

"We'll talk about it later. I need to be calm and stress free for the baby."

"No more stress. I'm taking care of you and Gwendolyn." She didn't push him away, as he continued to lay with her in the hospital bed, but her head was full of doubt.

She was released the next day, put on complete bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She had doctor's appointments every week to check her blood pressure, her and the baby's health. During the day different old ladies stayed with her, making sure she took it easy, and stayed relaxed and calm. Happy checked in with her three or four times a day.

XXX

Zoey saw Happy sitting at the bar during his lunch break, she had heard that his wife was on bed rest, and needed to be stress free. Now was the time to start pressing up on him. She slowly walked across the room, sliding onto the bar stool next to him, she ran her hands along his thigh.

"Hey Hap!"

He turned glaring at her. "Get away from me, because of you I could have lost my wive and child."

Zoey leaned over, nipping at his ear. "Come on baby, I know you want me. I could tell when you were inking me. As far as your wife, she needs to toughen up." She wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands dipping down towards his crotch. Smiling when she started rubbing the front of his jeans.

Happy jumped up, glaring at her. "Stay away from me and my family. Don't touch me again or you'll find out what my smiley faces stand for!" Zoey watched him stormed out of the club house. This was going to be harder then she thought, she was going to have to have some help getting to him.

XXX

Phoebe sat in her rental car across from Zoey's apartment, she was going to confront her sister tonight. Zoey had to be stopped before someone got hurt or lost their life. She had to be careful when approaching her twin, when cornered she could be dangerous. She had decided against going to Devon and warning her about Zoey, especially after learning about her issues with her pregnancy.

Seeing her sister getting out of her car, she got out of her own, and started out across the parking lot. "Zoey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to start over, a new life. Come in, see my new place." Phoebe followed her inside the small apartment, looking around, it was clean.

"Why Charming of all places?"

"I was curious, it was where we were born. Where she was raised..."

"Leave her alone Zoey, promise me. I saw you last night, did you have anything to do with it?"

"No, of course not!" Phoebe watched her, looking for a tell, her sister had mastered the art of lying like most sociopaths. She knew that Zoey was lying, but had no prove, for now she had to let the woman think she believed her.

"I've taken a small leave of absence from the hospital, I needed a break. I'm on vacation." Phoebe smiled at her sister.

"Great we can explore together!"

XXX

Devon was curled up on the couch, waiting for Happy to come home. She had missed him today, he hadn't called her like he normally had, she smiled when she heard his bike pulling into the drive. Gemma had been with her most of the afternoon, but left thirty minutes ago. Happy smiled coming to the couch, pulling her into his arms. She stiffened in his arms, pulling away from him, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He looked frustrated and a little pissed.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you smell like another woman." She could feel the tears, welling up in her eyes, looking away from him. /hearing him let out an exasperated sigh, he lifted her face up to meet his gaze.

"A crow pushed up on me, I pushed her away. I've told you over and over, you're the only woman I want." He lowered his lips to hers, holding her close to him. She laid her head on his chest, and started to cry.

"I'm sorry..." She could heel his hands stroking the back of her neck.

"It's okay baby." He rocked her back and forth, calming her down, she felt like a fool. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, caressing her face. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"I love you." She looked up at him, her lashes still holding some tears.

His hands wiped her tears away, smiling at her. "I love you too." He curled up with you on the couch, pulling you into his arms. His large hands, gently started to massage the tense muscles in her neck, easing the soreness away. "Just relax baby." His words were a soft whisper near her ear, as his hands continued to massage her body. Until he heard her soft breathing, and knew she was asleep, he eased her down on the couch.

Going out back, he had a phone call to make.

XXX

Zoey had finally ditched her sister, she was now back at the clubhouse, disappointed that Happy was no where to be seen, she started flirting with the Scotsmen. From what she had seen, she knew that Devon was close to him, he had preformed her marriage ceremony. She was going to get close to all the people that Devon loved, and turn them against her. Make them all love her instead, she would become the new princess.

She ran her hands along his thigh, smiling at him. "My name's Lynn." After talking and flirting with him, what seemed like hours, he finally took her back to his dorm room. She was getting closer to getting everything she ever wanted, so what if she had to be passed around for it to happen. In the end, she'd have the life she always wanted, the one should should have had to begin with.

XXX

Devon woke up on the couch alone, frowning she got up, looking around not finding Happy she went to the kitchen to cook dinner. The freezer was full of casseroles, that some of the old ladies had brought over. She pulled a lasagna, popping it in the oven, opening the fridge she started to cut up vegetables for a salad. his arms wrapped around her waist, his mouth was on her ear.

"You're suppose to be resting."

"I just started dinner..." She turned around to face him, kissing him. He picked her up, carrying her back to the couch, kissing her as he laid her down.

"I'll finish, you stay here and rest." She watched him go back into the kitchen. Leaning back against the couch, she rubbed her stomach as Gwendolyn started to kick and punch. The baby was delivering jabs to Devon's rib cage, she stood up and gently massaged her side. She heard him come back into the room, she felt his hands covering hers, she moved her hands so he could feel what was happening.

"She's really going to town." She nodded her head, his hands continued to massage the spot she was kicking or punching. He sat down in the chair next to Devon, and started to talk calmly and softly to her stomach, the punching and kicking started to settle down. She smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head.

"Let's hope you can still calm her down once she's here." He pulled her down on his lap, his arms going around her waist. She leaned in kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She continued to rub the back of his neck. kissing him she got up, he pulled her back down on his lap.

"Where are you going?" His hands ran his hands up her back, pulling her close to him.

"I thought your lap, might need a break from my lard ass." She tried to get up again, he wouldn't let her up. He growled at her, kissing her again.

"Your ass is perfect." His hands moved down to cup it, giving it a squeeze. She rolled her eyes at him, his lips trailing kisses along her jawline. She smiled at him, returning his kiss.

She broke off the kiss, looking at him. "Dinner is burning." She stood up, going to the kitchen to pull dinner out of the oven. Sitting it on the oven, she pulled the salad out of the fridge, Happy's arms pulled her to him.

"Go sit down. I'll bring you something to eat." She went back to the living room, sitting down on the couch, waiting for him to bring her a plate. He handed her a plate and a glass of water. They sat on the couch eating dinner, she smiled loving the time they were spending together.

XXX

Phoebe sat in her hotel room, knowing that Zoey was spinning out of control. Trying to rein her in once she started to spin had always been a challenge, Zoey was totally out of control this time around. She had to go to Devon and her family, give them some warning, about Zoey. Leaving the room, she went to her car, planning on driving to TM.

She was pushed against the wall by an angry wild haired, blued eyed man. "I thought we told you to leave Charming and not come back!" Phoebe was terrified of the man, she was shaking.

"I've never talked to you before..."

"Pack your shit and get the fuck out of here Zoey or whatever your name is!" She started tensed up, looking into his blue eyes, starting to understand it all. She exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself.

"My name is Dr. Phoebe Main, Zoey is my twin sister, I take it you've already met her. If you come in my room with me, I'd like to talk to you about her and our sister Devon." Tig let her off the wall, his hands gripped her arms, dragging her towards the door she'd come out of. Her hands were shaking as she opened the door, he shoved her inside the room.

"Start talking!"

"Can I get your name at least?"

"Tig! Now start talking!" She started telling him the whole of it, from beginning to end. He sat back and listened, getting up, dragging her out of the room before she was finished. "Let's go find the psycho, before she kills my daughter and grand-daughter."

XXX

Zoey watched Tig and her sister, frowning when things didn't go the way she planned. She had told Tig that she heard that Devon's sister Zoey was staying at this hotel, and was planning on something. Watching Tig take off out of the clubhouse, she smiled, giving him a few minutes before she followed him. She fully expected him to do her dirty work, and get rid of Phoebe for her.

She sat in her car in disbelieve as the left the hotel together, her sister under no sort of duress. She was going to have to take care of Phoebe herself, she knew she was the only person that could screw up her plans. She hit the steering wheel, knowing she couldn't go home because that's where Phoebe and Tig would head. She drove out of town to a warehouse she had rented, she would stay there for a few days.


	33. Chapter 33

Devon was sitting in the waiting room for a week check up, Happy couldn't make it today. She was disappointed that he couldn't come with her, but club business had him away. She was starting her eighth month of pregnancy, everything was swollen. She just wanted to get done with her appointment and go home, she was tired. She pushed herself up from her chair, when the nurse called her name.

She was depressed at her weight, and her blood pressure was still elevated. If your blood pressure continued to stay elevated she would be admitted to the hospital for the duration of her pregnancy. Going home, she went inside, kicking off her shoes, curling up on the couch, she tried to relax and not think about her health issues.

Hearing Happy's ring tone, she answered her phone. She could hear the concern in his voice, when she gave him the report from the doctor. "Who's with you now baby?"

"I'm home by myself. I'll be fine. " She had to reassure him that she could take care of herself, but she knew that someone would be showing up to take care of her. She absolutely loved him for taking care of her and their baby.

"I'll be home tomorrow night! I love you baby."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow night." She smiled as she ended the call, laying back on the couch. She closed her eyes, trying to get some rest, she smiled when the doorbell rang. Struggling to get up, she waddled to the door, pulling it open she smiled at Tig.

"Did Hap send you?"

"No doll face, I need you to pack a bag and go stay at Gemma's"

XXX

Zoey had stayed away from the clubhouse for a week, knowing that Phoebe would still be looking for her. Her sister was ruining everything she had worked for, she couldn't wait until the busybody finally leaves. She may have to rebuild everything that was destroyed, she would give it another day then go back to the club. She got home a few days ago, sneaking in the back away.

She'd heard from a couple of the croweaters that Happy was in Tacoma. She had a plan on how to get him in bed with her. He'd fall in love with her, and leave Devon. She smiled and started to plan her and Happy's wedding. She had to come up with a way to get rid of his brat.

XXX

"So why do I have to stay at my mom's?" She stared at Tig, waiting for an explanation. She wasn't planning on going anywhere until she had answer from him. She knew that her mom would take care of her, to the point of making her a little crazy. At least she knew that all her favorite foods would be made, while she was there.

"I wouldn't ask you to come if it wasn't for you safety." She rolled her eyes, turning her back to go up the stairs, to pack a bag. . She started throwing stuff into a bag, going into the bathroom, she grabbed the things she needed, tossing them her bag. She came down the stairs, carrying her bag.

"Let's go!" She walked towards the door, Tig took her bag, putting it in the back of her SUV. She drove towards her mom's, still wondering what the hell was happening, who had the club pissed off now. Pulling into the drive, she got out of her vehicle, going to the back, she grabbed her bag. Tig took it from her, frowning at her.

"Hap said you're suppose to be taking it easy." He guided her inside.

"Why am I here again?" She looked up at him, hoping for a hint.

"It's just until Hap gets back tomorrow night." Rolling her eyes, she went into the living room, laying down on the couch. She closed her eyes, smiling when Gwendolyn started to kick. Tig walked into the living room, watching her stomach move, walking over he put his hand over the moving spot to feel his grand-daughter move.

She looked up at him, smiling at him. "She's active." She watched his eyes filled up with tears, he straightened up.

"I've got to go. " She watched him walk away, listening as the door shut. Wondering what had gotten into him, she rolled her eyes, thinking he'd always be a mystery to her.

XXX

She was startled awake, sitting up on the couch, she looked around the living room, trying to figure out what woke her up. Her heart was beating out of control, listening again, she heard noise coming from outside the house. Pushing herself up off the couch, she looked out the window, seeing nothing, she moved to the kitchen.

There it was again, a beating on the window, she pulled out her phone. Calling TM, she waited, there was no answer, she hung up, and called Jax. "What!"

"Jax, someone is at mom's beating on the house."

"Get in her room, lock the door and hide. Stay on the phone with me." She went into her mom's room, locking the door. She climbed into the closet, pulling the door shut, hearing a window shatter, she started to shake.

"They've broke a window..." She whispered into the phone, she was in the back of the closet. Wrapping her arms around her middle, trying to protect her baby.

"We're almost there, just hold on." The lights went off in the house, she was terrified, she could hear the roar of the bikes. The door of the closet opened, a figure came inside, she picked up the gun beside her, and fired. She grazed the person's shoulder, they took off out of the closet, she lay on the floor, shaking.

"DEVON!" She couldn't tell if it was coming from the phone or the house, the closet door swung open, she was scooped up off the floor. She recognized Chibs form, she buried her face into his chest.

"I got you love. You're safe!" He carried her out into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

XXX

Happy sat in the bar in Tacoma, hearing a report from Jax, his wife and baby were in danger again. He was fighting every urge to ride back to Charming and protect what was his. Jax assured him, that they were safe, that he and the rest of the club was watching over them. He still had an uneasy feeling, that Devon and their baby were still in danger. He was in Tacoma until tomorrow, he couldn't leave until the morning.

He put his phone down, lifting his beer to his lips, trying to refocus his mind on the job he needed to finish in the morning. One of the club whores pushed up against him, he glared at her until she walked away. Getting up from his seat, he went back to his room, laying down in his bed, he called Devon, needing to hear her voice.

XXX

"I'm fine, really. No, I didn't go to the hospital to get checked out. Tara checked my blood pressure, it's fine. I love you too, see you tomorrow night." She laid her phone down, on the nightstand. She pushed herself up from the bed, going into the kitchen, to find something to eat. She sat down with a bowl of fruit at the bar, and a bag of Cheetos.

Finishing eating she made her way back to her bedroom, laying back down in bed. She curled up in bed, thinking about Happy, wishing he was here now. She started to massage her stomach, shifting positions trying to get comfortable. She was awake most of the night, getting up from bed at five am, leaving the bedroom. She found her Ma in the kitchen, fixing breakfast, she sat down at the table.

"Did you sleep at all baby?"

"No, I couldn't get comfortable last night." She frowned.

"Welcome to the end of pregnancy baby." Gemma kissed the top of her head. She laid her head on the table, letting out a little moan.

"I want some coffee!" She heard her mom laugh, a plate was sit down beside her. Raising her head, she started to eat her breakfast, it was actual kind of nice to be back at her mom's and getting spoiled. "Thanks ma, this is really good."

"Hap coming home tonight?"

She smiled. "I'm not sure what time, he never did tell me." Finishing her breakfast, she carried her plate to the sink, heading back to the bedroom, she tried laying down to rest. Gwendolyn was laying in an awkward position, she still couldn't get comfortable, she closed her eyes trying to relax. After two hours she finally gave up, getting out of bed, she went to take a shower.

Getting ready she went back into the kitchen finding her mom waiting for her. She was going to go hang out at TM today, since the incident from last night, she was now getting a babysitter again. Walking out to her mom's caddy, she climbed into the front seat, ready for an exciting day.

XXX

Happy pulled into the lot late in the afternoon, walking into the clubhouse, he knew that Devon was here. Jax had told him that she'd be here waiting for him, grabbing a beer from the bar, he headed to his dorm room. He wanted to take a shower, get cleaned up, he heard the door opening while he was in the shower. He heard someone in the bathroom, thinking it was Devon, he smiled.

Pulling open the shower curtain, the bathroom was empty, stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist. "Baby?" He grabbed his beer off the counter, taking another drink. Walking out into the bedroom, he looked around not seeing his wife, he continued drinking his beer, sitting down on the bed, his vision got blurry. He fell back on the bed.

XXX

Zoey peeked into the room, seeing Happy asleep on his bed, she smiled to herself. Going into the room, she walked over to the bed, taking off her clothes, she climbed into the bed. Pulling the towel apart, she straddled his waist, running kisses along his chest. She frowned when he mumbled his wife's name, she almost stopped what she was doing.

The door swung open, she turned around to see Devon standing in the door. She smiled at the woman, then leaned down kissing Happy.

XXX

Devon slammed the door shut, running down the hall, she made it to the main room, before the pain took her down to the floor. Chibs was at her side, helping her up. "Love, what's wrong?"

"I need to go to the hospital...it's the baby."

"Let me get Hap?" He helped her up from the floor, she doubled over in pain.

"No, he's busy!" She felt herself being lowered to the floor, she started to fade in and out. She heard someone calling for an ambulance, before she faded totally out.

XXX

Tig opened Happy's dorm room door, stopping at the sight in front of him. "You stupid son of a bitch!" Seeing Lynn the croweater riding him, he stood at the end of the bed. Lynn jumped smiling at him.

"Wanna join us?"

Tig could see that Happy was out of it. "Get out of here you gash." He watched her scamper away, gathering her clothes. Tig went to Happy, trying to wake him up, he wouldn't wake up. He walked into the main room, grabbing a cup of coffee. Going back into the room, he tried to wake him up. "Come on brother, your wive is on the way to the hospital. It's the baby, you have to wake up."

Happy's eyes barely opened. "Dev?"


	34. Chapter 34

They were trying to stop Devon's labor, it was too early for Gwendolyn to be born. She closed her eyes, trying to erase the picture of Happy in bed with a croweater. She wiped the tears from her eyes, she needed to stay calm, her blood pressure was too high. She felt another contraction hit her, she breathed her way through it, she never thought she'd be doing this alone.

Her family was out in the waiting room, she knew with just one word, any of them would be by her side, she only wanted one person, but she didn't want him either. The door opened slightly, Chibs poked his head in, he smiled at her. "Can I come in sweet girl?"

She nodded her head, he sat at her bedside, holding her hand. She was scared, hoping that the labor could be stopped, giving the baby a little longer to develop. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay." He stroked her head, trying to help keep her calm. "Hap is on his way.."

She closed her eyes, letting the tears freely roll down her face. "I'm not sure I want him here." Chibs was about to say something else but the door opened, the doctor walked in.

"Devon, your blood pressure has hit the dangerous point. I feel for your health and the babies, we need to do an emergency c-section."

"How soon?"

"The nurse will be in to prep you for surgery in the next few minutes. Will Happy be joining us?"

"Probably not." As the doctor left, Chibs frowned at her.

"I just told you he was on his way. He's not going to miss the birth of his daughter."

She looked at him, sadly wiping the tears from his eyes. "He should of thought about that before he fucked that croweater." The nurse came into the room, and began getting Devon ready for surgery, she watched Chibs leaving the room. Knowing that he was mostly likely calling Happy and giving him an update, he might have thought of her as a daughter, but his brother would always come first.

XXX

Happy sat in Tara's office while she drew his blood, he was sipping a cup of coffee, still feeling groggy. He had his suspicions that he was drugged, he doesn't remember anything after his shower. The fact that Devon found him in bed with another woman, was killing him, he would never do that to them. The fact that finding him in bed had landed her in the hospital, with her in pre-term labor, her blood pressure elevated to dangerous levels, he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to either one of his girls.

He thanked Tara for running the tests, walking out of her office, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Chibs was calling him, answering his phone, he took off for the OB department at a run. Coming to a stop at the nurses station, his heart was beating out of control, it was too early for this. All he could see was how small Abel was, and the struggles he faced when he was born.

"My wife Devon, is having an emergency c-section."

The nurse smiled at him. "Let's get you ready and back to surgery." She took him back to a locker room, he changed into a set of scrubs, she showed him how to scrub his hands, and then showed him into the operating room. He paused at the door, seeing Devon laying on the table, he paused for a moment, before going to her side.

XXX

She looked over as he sat down next to her, kissing her check. "Hap, what are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be? Are little girl is about to be born." Before she could reply with some snarky reply about balls deep in a whore, the doctor came in, ready to start the c-section. She laid there, trying to stay calm and relaxed, focusing on the doctor. "I love you Dev..."

She looked at him, wanting to say it back, but after the days events she didn't want to be hurt. She just closed her eyes, letting the tears roll down her face, she felt his hands wipe them away. The room filled with the cries of their daughter, she opened her eyes to see a tiny baby, with a head full of hair, and her daddy's skin coloring being held over the curtain. Devon was laughing and crying at the same time, Gwendolyn was the most beautiful baby she'd ever seen.

Happy leaned over kissing her. "She's so beautiful baby. I love you."

Before she could stop herself, she smiled at him. "I love you too," He kissed her again, she saw the tears in his eyes. The nurse took the baby over, to clean her up, and for the pediatrician Dr. Frazier check her over. Happy continued to sit next to Devon for the next few minutes, until the nurse called him over.

She was saddled in a blanket and handed to him, he carried her back over to the table. She was still crying, holding her near Devon's head, he held her down so she could kiss the little girl. "Hi baby girl. Mommy loves you so much." The baby got quiet and started to look around for her, Happy smiled down at the little girl.

The nurse came over to take her from him. "We're going to take her to the nursery, finish cleaning her up, run some tests. We'll bring her to you once your back in your room."

Devon wanted to protest, but she knew that she still had to go to recovery, Happy sat back down with her. "Gwendolyn is amazing, baby. She's five pounds, five ounces, seventeen inches long, the doctor says she's healthy for being three weeks early."

Another nurse appeared at Happy's side. "Dad, why don't you go tell the family. We need to get mom to recovery, she'll be there for about a hour." He leaned down kissing her one last time, before the nurse escorted him from the room.

XXX

Zoey hid in a little alcove near the waiting room, where most of the Sons were pacing. She already knew that Devon was having the baby, the little bitch had ruined her plans. She hadn't even gotten started when she burst in on her and Happy, then Tig came in and stopped her completely. She listened as Happy announce the birth of his daughter, he saw the excitement and joy on his face.

She moved from the alcove, down the hall, into a locker room, opening lockers, until she found a set of scrubs. She quickly took them, now for a name badge, she was going to have to search for that one. She had a plan to destroy the little bitch, since she ruined her first one.

XXX

Devon was settled in her room, she was waiting for the nurse to bring Gwendolyn to her. The door opened, the nurse rolled in a bassinet, Devon felt the tears welling up in her eyes. The little girl was placed in her arms, she cradled the little girl in her arms. "Hi beautiful." Gwendolyn started to fuss, she started to nurse the little girl. The door opened, Happy walked in, seeing his wife and daughter together, he smiled.

Sitting on the edge of the bed. "You look so beautiful." He caressed Devon's face, he leaned forward kissing her. He sat back, his hand gently cupping his daughter's head. "I need to talk to you."

She sat back, leaning against the pillows, staring at him. She was hoping to wait until tomorrow to talk about this, until she had more time to recover. "I expect you yo be moved out, by the time Gwendolyn and I get home. We'll work something out for visitation."

"I'm not moving out! I'm not leaving my family." He stared at her.

She removed the baby from her breast, burping her, and putting her on the other breast. "You cheated on me, threw me into early labor. We're done."

"Please, let me explain." She closed her eyes not wanting to hear him. "I love you. I'd never cheat on you. I was drugged..."

"Just go, I'm tired I don't want to hear your lies." The baby started to cry, Devon burped her. Reaching for a diaper, she changed her, then rocked her to sleep. Happy continued to sit on the bed.

"I'm not leaving until, I'm done talking to you."

"I have nothing left to say to you." She watched him get up from the bed, walking towards the door, he looked at her sadly.

"I'm not leaving the house until we talk about this. I'll be back in the morning."

XXX

She kept the baby in the room with her during the night, choosing to take care of her by herself. The next morning Happy came in bright and early, to see her and Gwendolyn, bringing the pink reaper beanie to place on the baby's head, and pink roses for Devon. They introduced the baby to the rest of her family. She could see the pain in his eyes, but she still kept him at a distance.

After everyone left, he placed a piece of paper in front of her. "I had Tara draw some blood yesterday. I remember getting back to the clubhouse, getting a beer, and taking a shower, then nothing else until Tig was slapping me around. The results show that I was drugged, I didn't willingly cheat on you."

She looked up at him, then down at the results, pushing them away. Shaking her head. "Why? I don't understand...she's the same one you tattooed..."

"I don't know baby...please say you believe and forgive me. Lynn isn't allowed in the clubhouse, if she shows up again, your brother and the guys are going to get answers."

Gwendolyn started to wake up and fuss, she eased herself out of bed slowly, getting the baby from the bassinet. Nursing the baby, she had to think about her situation, did she want to take the chance of being hurt. she looked over at Happy, he was leaning against the wall, looking lost and alone. She loved him, she hated that she didn't know if she could trust him.

"I don't know if I can Hap, I'm sorry." She watched him slump against the wall. "I love you..."

He walked over to the bed, cupping her face. "I love you so damn much Dev, I swear to you...please!" She could hear the anguish in his voice, the desperation for her forgiveness, and for her to believe him.

"Don't go anywhere...I believe you." He leaned down to kiss her. He sit down beside her,wrapping his arms around her waist, while she nursed their daughter. The nurse came in a little later, taking the baby back to the nursery, so Devon could get some rest. She curled up against Happy, his arms wrapped around her waist.

XXX

Zoey was seething with anger, she had heard the entire conversation, she hadn't expected anyone to suspect Happy to be drugged. Her plan was in total ruin now, not only didn't she get to sleep with Happy, and get pregnant with his child, but now Devon knew the truth. She had believed the story, and they were staying together, she made her way back to the locker room.

Putting on the scrubs, she put on the nursery badge she had found, smiling at herself in the mirror, she had a new plan to put into action. Going to the nursery door, she swiped the badge, and started to open the door. She heard the voice, that she hoped that she would never hear again.

"Zoey, step away from the door." She spun around to find her sister Phoebe staring at her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. I'm going to see my baby." She started to open the door, Phoebe grabbed her arm, jerking her away.

"It isn't your baby." Phoebe tried to pull her away, put Zoey punched her. Falling against the wall, Phoebe slid to the floor, Zoey went inside. Phoebe pushed herself up, catching the door, before it shut, following her sister.

"You need help Zoey, I'm not going to let you do this." Phoebe walked up behind her sister, as she approached the bassinet where Gwendolyn lay sleeping. "Get away from her." Zoey turned on her sister, shoving her to the floor.

"She's mine and Happy's little girl!" Phoebe pulled out the syringe of Haldol from her pocket, preparing to give it in her sisters neck. She needed to be sedated and taken to a psychic unit. Zoey open handed slapped her, then shoved her backwards, causing her to drop the syringe, it rolling under a table. Phoebe got up, from the floor, Zoey had the baby in her arms, heading towards the nursery doors.


	35. Chapter 35

Devon heard the security alarm going off, she sat up, having a feeling that something was wrong, she eased herself out of bed, going to her door. She heard Code Pink going out over the hospital intercom, she opened her door, watching security rushing for the door. She looked around, knowing in her heart, it was her baby in danger.

She saw the guards picking up a baby from the floor, she rushed towards them. She saw it was Gwendolyn, she started to sob, walked up to the security guard. "Give me my baby."

The guard stared at her, she showed the guard her bracelet, they matched it to the baby's. She walked back into her room, climbing back into the bed, she picked up her phone.

"Baby, I can't talk.."

"Hap, someone tried to take our baby..." She was still crying, she hadn't even asked questions, she just took her daughter back. She had the little girl cradled in her arms, not wanting to let her go, or out of her sight.

"I'm on my way." Gwen started to fuss, she started to nurse, it helped her calm them both down. The door opened, the nurse, security, the director of nursing, and Unser came into her room. She stared at the group, not wanting to talk to any of them, she closed her eyes.

"I'm trying to feed my daughter, I don't want to talk to any of you. My daughter was almost kidnapped from the hospital. My husband wil be her shortly." She closed her eyes, continuing to feed Gwen. She heard the door opening, she opened her eyes, Happy came storming into the room.

"Is she okay?" He came to her bedside, kissing the top of the babies head. His hands cupped her face, kissing her gently.

"I think so. Her appetite wasn't affected." She watched him turn on the others in the room, his look turning deadly.

"You let someone walk into your nursery, and walk out with my daughter?" She could see the rage rolling off of him. "Good thing, their going home today. Get her discharge papers ready. Get out of my wife's room!" They watched the group leave. Happy climbed into bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Quinn and Opie are standing guard outside your door."

"I should have kept her with me, I didn't keep her safe..." She started to cry, Gwen pulled away from her breast and started to cry too, Happy took the baby from Devon's arms, and burped her. Rocking her, calming her down, before handing her back to Devon to finish nursing.

He kissed her. "You're a fierce woman, I know you took care of our daughter." She started to shake her head at him, he cupped her face. "You needed to rest, you did nothing wrong sending her to the nursery. You understand me?"

She nodded her head, leaning against him, she still felt guiltily about what had happened. She pulled Gwen up to burp her, handing her to Happy, he changed her diaper. Cradling the baby in his arms, he knew he's protect his girls with his life.

XXX

Zoey slammed into her apartment, she hadn't taken in account that her sister would show up, or that the baby would set off an alarm. It was just a matter of time before the snitch told the police or even the Sons where she was. She started throwing her things in a bag, planning on getting out of here, she had to be quick. Heading towards the door, she stopped when she heard the roar of bikes.

She looked out the window, seeing the Sons pulling into the parking lot of her apartment, she knew she took too long. She dropped her bag, grabbing just her backpack, stuffing just a few items of clothing in it. She ran towards the back of her apartment, going out the back, she couldn't even take her car, they had surrounded it.

Damn that Phoebe, she was a back stabbing bitch, didn't she have any loyalty to her own twin? Both her sisters were going to pay, for everything they'd done to her. She had to go and get her baby back. She just had to come up with a new plan, a way to get everything she ever wanted.

XXX

Devon and Gwendolyn were settled in the bedroom, Opie, and Chibs were out in the living room on protection detail. The rest of the club was out trying to find Zoey Main, the woman that tried to kidnap Gwendolyn. Juice had hacked into the hospital security feed, seeing the two woman fighting on the screen, Tig was able to identify both of them.

Phoebe had been found by the rest of the club, and questioned by Happy. She gave them the information to find Zoey, and the plans she had to destroy Devon's life. Happy went into protection mode, making sure his girls were taking care of while he went looking for the psycho sister.

Devon lay in bed trying to grasp the fact that she had two sisters, one of the was nuttier then squirrel shit hell bent on destroying her life. She was doing a pretty good job of it so far, drugging and sleeping with Happy, throwing her into early labor. Then trying to kidnap their baby from the hospital. Her other sister was a total opposite, she was a doctor of psychology.

She smiled when Gwen was kicked her feet and made a squeaking sound. Laying in bed, she tried to remain calm and relaxed, knowing that she and Gwen were safe and protected.

XXX

Happy busted into the apartment, searching the two bed room he was frustrated to see that she was gone. He had found her bag at he front door, he'd just missed her. He and Jax searched the apartment for clues, trying to find information to where she might go and hide. Opening the second bed room door, his mouth dropped open.

She had sit up a full nursery, she had planned on taking the baby and keeping it. He pulled out his phone calling Opie, letting him know that Zoey had gotten away. He wouldn't rest until he found the crazy bitch and ended her. He left the room to continue to look for her, his wife and daughter wouldn't be safe. until Zoey was found and dealt with.

"Jax you find anything?"

"She has a warehouse.."

"Let's go!" Bobby and Quinn hid their bikes and stayed at the apartment in case she came back, Jax, Happy, and Rat took off towards the warehouse hoping to find her.

XXX

Zoey around to the back of the house, slowing opening the door and going inside Happy and Devon's house. It was quiet inside, she looked around the living room, the stupid bikers left her unprotected. She went for the stairs, slowly going up them, this was going to be too easy. She'd kill Devon and take the baby, make it look like someone broke in, maybe she could get forgiveness by "finding" the baby and returning her.

She could spray paint Mayan colors on the walls, make it look like they had attacked, she would be a damn hero. She heard a noise in the masterbedroom, pushing the door open, she went in with her gun out.

XXX

Phoebe paced the clubhouse waiting for news on her sister, in her heart she knew that Zoey had gone too far and things weren't going to end well for her. She would have liked to helped her twin, but sometimes there was no going back. She walked over to the bar, sitting down, asking for a water, she slowly sipped it, she hopped that they found Zoey before she got to Devon and Gwendolyn.

Gemma sat down next to her, touching her arm. "They'll find Zoey and deal with her. Don't worry about Devon she's safe, your sister won't get near her."

"I hope your right, Zoey has always been manipulative..."

"Happy and the rest of the guys will protect her and that baby with their lives. She won't be allowed to get anywhere near them!"

XXX

Devon woke up as the bedroom door slowly opened up, she looked towards the door to see Chibs sneaking through the door quietly, tip toeing towards the pack and play looking at the baby. She smiled when she saw his face soften into a smile, and he picked up the little girl, he glanced towards the bed. She pretended to be asleep, she'd let him have some time with the baby. He left the room with Gwen cradled to his chest, she knew the little girl would be in good hands.

She took advantage of Chibs taking care of Gwen and drifted back to sleep, she really was exhausted. She had just dozed off, when a noise startled her, she looked around the room. Not seeing anything out of place, she laid back down. Closing her eyes, again she relaxed her body, trying to go back to sleep, but something kept waking her up.

There was something in the closet, making noise, she finally got up to investigate, opening the closet door slowly, letting out a startled squeal as something came flying out at her.

XXX

Happy and Jax got to the warehouse, Zoey wasn't there but they found that she had a room set up to keep Devon in, it was going to be used to torture her, Happy had to walk away, as tough as he was, to see the room and to know that someone was going to use it to hurt his wife, was too much for him to handle. He wanted to bring the bitch back here and use the room on her.

They still had no idea where Zoey was, Jax came outside to join him, smoking a cigarette. "We're going to find her!"

"She had every intention of torturing and killing Dev...Jesus...did you see that room?"

Jax nodded his head. "You know she and Gwen are safe, the guys would protect them with their life."

XXX

Tig was standing in the master bed room when Zoey pushed the door open, he shoved her to the ground, taking her gun. He used the duct tape to bind her feet and hands, he taped her mouth shut, then called Happy and Jax, letting them know that he had her. His next call was to Bobby and Quinn to go get the van and to come get her.

He carried her down stairs, staring at her, that Zoey and Lynn were the same person. It was ending tonight, this crazy bitch wouldn't be around to hurt his daughter or grand daughter again. Hearing the rumble of bikes, he gets up from his seat, looking out, Happy is off his bike and coming inside the house. His eyes have a murderous look to them.

Tig put his hand out. "Easy brother, not here. Not in your home."

Happy settled down, going towards Zoey. "Get her to the van, take her to to her own warehouse. I'm going to use the room she had set up for Dev." He left the house, playing on going to check on his wife and daughter before taking care of Zoey.

XXX

The door flew open, Opie had his gun drawn and was staring at Devon, she was laughing. "Shut the door, don't let it out!"

"What the hell is going on?" He looked up and a bird was flying around the room, it was dive bombing them. Devon made her way to the window opening it, falling to the floor, laughing as the bird attacked Opie's beard. He batted at it, with his hands, falling to the floor, the bird flew around the room, before finally flying towards the window.

Devon rolled to her knees, slamming the window shut, getting to her feet, she was laughing. The bedroom door swung open, Chibs was standing there looking at them with concern. "What's going on in here?"

"Nature attack!" She laughed walking out of the room, taking the baby from his arm. Gwen had started to fuss, the baby was getting hungry. Devon went into the living room of the cabin to feed the baby, hearing Happy's ring tone, she pulled out her phone.

"Hello."

"Hey baby, I'm on my way to see you and my baby girl. You two doing okay."

"We're fine. Missing you."

"It's almost over. I just needed to see and hold my girls for a little while. I'll be there in a hour. I love you both. See you soon."

"We love you too. Ride safe." She leaned back on the couch, getting comfortable, nursing her daughter. She couldn't wait to get home and settled with Happy and Gwendolyn. She was looking forward to some peace and quiet for a little while, maybe a little bit of normalcy or as normal as you can get for SAMCRO. Sighing, she stroked the top of Gwen's head and closed her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

**One Month Later**

Devon sat in the nursery cuddling Gwen to her chest, singing to her, the little girl was staring at her with her big brown eyes, cooing back at her. Happy stood at the door watching them together, life had returned to semi-normal in the last month. He walked in kissing his wife and daughter, before leaving for the garage.

"See you tonight. I love you Dev." He leaned down kissing Gwen's forehead, the little girl smiled at him. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you too." She watched him leave the room. She didn't ask any questions when it came to what happened to Zoey, she just knew that he had taken care of her, so the woman wouldn't hurt their family ever again. She knew Phoebe was due to come back into town at the end of the week, she and Chibs were in a relationship. That was a total surprise to Devon, but they were happy together, things were going so well, that Phoebe was moving to Charming next month.

Devon was looking forward to getting to know her sister, and spending time with her. Phoebe was just as excited to be moving to Charming and getting to know her family.

She and Happy's marriage was strong as ever, she looked forward to spending the rest of her life with him. She looked down at her daughter smiling at how much she loved the little girl. Old ghosts almost destroyed her but because of her family she survived it all.

 **THE END**


End file.
